Where is Evie III : The Queen Returns
by LongLiveEvil.VK
Summary: When Mal is kidnapped in an attempt to Lure Evie to the Isle, The group will stop at nothing until everyone is safe. But how long can Mal stay strong until her friends find her, and will they be too late? This story will leave you on the edge of your seats and will be an emotional rollercoaster. (Trigger Warning: Abuse, Blood) (The Ultimate Showdown!)
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**__**This is the Final Story in the Where is Evie Series I have been Writing, There is an Order to read this in order to understand,**__**

 ** _ _ **Where is Evie?**__**

 ** _ _ **Christmas in Auradon**__**

 ** _ _ **The Queen Returns**__**

 ** _ _ **Be Sure to Read these stories in order and as always I really hope you all enjoy this as much I have had writing it! Perhaps another idea will come to me like this again soon!**__**

* * *

 _ _Deep in the woods there lay a castle atop of a mountain, this castle once belonged to Maleficent, the all powerful Mistress of Evil herself. She spent hours upon hours plotting her revenge on that prissy princess Aurora and had succeeded for a short time to gain power of the kingdom the castle overlooked. After the villains were sent away this Mountain castle lay abandoned for twenty years, many people on the Isle knew better than to step foot near it for fear of being cursed while others would dare each other to climb the steep steps to the top. For this tower still lay abandoned and all thanks to four teenagers, the children of the most feared villains of all. Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie were sent to Auradon in hopes that King Ben would prove to his father that people can change, Although people were skeptical Mal, the Daughter of Maleficent along with her friends chose good and defeated the wicked fairy who shrank to the size of the love in her heart. Proving to all that being good isn__ _'_ _ _t bad after all.__

Evil Queen rolled her eyes as she slammed the book shut as she stood up to peer out of one of the towers of the forbidden fortress.

"My daughter and her friends may think I'm gone but the fun hasn't even begun" Evil Queen let out a loud cackling laugh as she threw the book out the window. She couldn't believe they had written a book about the four former VK's, it made her sick just thinking of it. She turned around hearing loud footsteps coming toward her, she walked near her throne and sat down waiting a smile appearing on her face as three familiar faces appeared from the shadows.

"well, it's about time!" Evil Queen said checking her makeup in the mirror

"Very sorry your Majesty"

"Yes very sorry" the two men bowed while the hooded woman merely stood upright.

The hooded woman lowered the hood on her head, revealing curly black hair and a smug face, she waltzed over, her cranberry colored dress barely touching the ground as she pulled a paper out of her sleeve handing it to Evil Queen. "Merry Christmas." the woman smirked.

Evil Queen scanned the paper, her eyes narrowing as the hatred in her heart deepened. "Well, isn't this a lovely surprise… My precious Evie and her friends are being Adopted. How wonderful." Evil Queen's head snapped upright as she pointed a finger at the woman in front of her,

"You know what, I think it would be a great time to pick up our little package"

"You want us to bring it here, Ma'am?"

"No you idiot! This would be the first place they would look! Take the package to Devils Bayou, I'm sure Madam Medusa is fine with us using her quaint home."

The two Men and the Hooded woman walked off to begin their journey, leaving Evil Queen alone in the Fortress to think. Evil Queen sneered as she stared at the photo of her daughter and Mal with their new families "We will see if this stays a happily ever After." She stood up and once more looked out the window towards Auradon Castle, and glared "See you soon my dear, and Merry Christmas."


	2. Chapter 2 : Snatched

The party was just winding down about half of the guests had left and the VK's were all conversing with their soon to be parents.

"I'm going to go say bye to Evie!" Mal said to Aurora with a smile.

"hurry along then dear, we best be off as it is late."

Mal nodded and ran to where Evie and Snow were talking her gaze however was turned towards a dim green glow coming from the main doorway. She squinted her eyes and suddenly she had no control of herself, she began walking towards the strange light until she was out of view completely. The glow went away and Mal rubbed her eyes looking around the dark room she was now in, Suddenly a hand tapped her on the shoulder causing her to yell out.

"Woah, dear it's only me." Queen Leah said as she turned the light on revealing Belle's library "how did you end up in here, Evie just left with Queen Snow and told me that she would see you soon."

Mal looked at Queen Leah and sighed

"I..I don't know how I ended up here.. maybe I'm just tired.. I could have sworn I saw something that led me here."

"Don't worry dear, perhaps we should head home and get you to bed. There is nothing to fear any longer you are safe."

"yeah, your right.. I.I guess…. lets head out." Mal said as Queen Leah placed her arm around the young girl protectively.

A Sinister smile appeared on the woman's face as she led the young girl out of the Castle and into a waiting carriage.

"Um Leah? Shouldn't we wait for Aurora?" The purple Fairy said as the two stood in front of the carriage looking back at the castle.

" Aurora is going to meet us back at the Castle dear, now come along we must be going." Mal took a step back, something wasn't right she looked over and saw that Snow white's Carriage was still parked out front. Mal looked back at Leah who held her hand out to the girl awaiting her entry of the Carriage.

"No." Mal said slapping the former Queen's hand away, she turned around in an attempt to run but her arm was grabbed by the woman.

"Ow! Let me go, you're hurting me!" Mal was dragged into the Carriage and soon it sped off away from the castle. Mal quickly pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen and wrote a note, Leah noticed it and grabbed for the note as Mal tossed it out the window hoping it was found and didn't blow away. Mal's eyes began to glow a deep green as she glared at the former queen,

"What are you doing! I thought I could trust you."

"Dear, you should know by now that not everything is as it seems." The queen laughed but for some reason her voice sounded different but familiar at the same time. It confused the young girl but she needed to think of how to escape from this carriage and most importantly where they were heading in the first place. The queen clapped her hands together startling Mal as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Sorry dear, didn't mean to scare you.."

"Oh, trust me I'm not scared of some old lady. And wherever you are taking me just know I'm not scared of them either." Mal said, her eyes glowing brightly as she glared at the woman, Suddenly

The woman's eyes narrowed and a smirk crossed her face as she reached into her sleeve pulling out a vial of green liquid, the same color as the floating orb she had seen earlier that night. The woman drank the contents of the vial until not even a single drop remained, a green cloud of smoke overcame the woman and once it faded Mal's eyes widened as she tried to comprehend what she was seeing.

The person came closer to Mal's face and smirked "Say my name Mal. Go on ahead"

Mal stared at the person and shook her head " … can't be the one who did this…. It can't be.." The person fixed their glasses and leaned back as Mal closed her eyes tightly "No this can't be… not him… not- Doug."

Meanwhile at the Palace, Aurora was becoming anxious herself. She walked down the steps and spotted Evie and Snow White who were gathering their things,

"Snow, Evie!" Aurora shouted as she ran towards the two, her heels tapping against the tiles of the ballroom floor.

"Aurora, whats wrong" Snow White asked looking at her friend with concern.

"Have you two seen Mal?"

"No, not since earlier when our photo was taken. Why?"

"She hasn't returned, she said she was going to talk say goodbye to you two before we left for the evening."

Evie felt as if her heart had been impaled by a million arrows as her fear grew, she looked up at Snow and gulped. The woman must have sensed the girls worry because she placed an arm around her and looked at Aurora "I'm sure she just wandered off somewhere, perhaps she went to see Ben." Aurora nodded as Snow nonchalantly looked at Evie who looked worried. "Ah, yes silly me, perhaps she did just go see Ben. Well you two have a safe travel home and thank you for coming." Snow smiled and walked away with Evie who had since calmed down slightly knowing her best friend most likely only wandered off.

Aurora walked back to where she had been and where her mother was now standing,

"Mother" Aurora said with tears in her eyes

"Oh dear, what ever is the matter my sweet Aurora." Leah held her daughter hugging her tightly

Suddenly two hooded people came running towards Leah and Aurora, Leah fearing they were being ambushed called forth the guards who seized the two individuals

"Wait, Grammy!" one of the people called out.

"Audrey?" Leah snapped her fingers and the two hoods were removed revealing a very cold Audrey and Chad, they seemed panicked and something told Leah something was quite wrong.

Chad walked forward and bowed to the former queen and her daughter, "I am sorry for what we did and we can never be forgiven but we have reason to believe Mal is in trouble."

Leah stared at the boy long and hard "and what proof do you have that shows this?"

Chad looked at Audrey and nodded as she pulled out a messily written note, "We found this note written for mother, on the ground as we arrived. I thought maybe you would want to see it…" Queen Leah took the note from her granddaughters hand and immediately stood upright her face hard as stone as she held the note tightly in her hands as she looked at her daughter,

"Mother what does the note say?"

Leah cleared her throat and looked at sighed "Mal has been taken, and she believes it is me who did it." Aurora felt her heart break not only for herself but for her mother as well, she collapsed to the ground as Audrey and Leah quickly ran to her. Chad stood where he was, feeling lost and alone himself. He had helped in almost getting Evie killed and now Mal was probably in the same amount of danger.

"What are we going to do, Grammy." Audrey said with tears in her eyes.

Queen Leah stood upright and called for Fairy godmother who appeared in moments. "We have an emergency, please secure all borders of these lands. Nobody gets in or out." Fairy godmother hadn't heard the former Queen sound like a true Queen in ages, and somehow she had an inkling it was extremely important.

"right away, may I ask what this is about?"

"My granddaughter has been taken." Queen Leah said as some Guards led Audrey, Aurora and her towards their awaiting carriage. Fairy godmother stood their dumbfounded, until she realized who Leah was speaking about. "Oh dear…" she said before flying off to close the barriers in all of Auradon calling for a lockdown of all homes, schools and castles. Evie and Snow were siting in their carriage almost home when they heard the announcement come through on the built in television, Evie and Snow looked at each other as the driver sped off towards their home.


	3. Chapter 3 : Unsettling News

Leah paced back and forth in the throne room of the castle, her eyes occasionally misting with tears. She would grab a tissue and dab at her eyes, she had many regrets her main one being the way she had treated Mal when she had first arrived. Now she was in danger and all Leah could do was worry, Audrey and Aurora walked into the throne room with Ben, Jay and Carlos in toe.

"Queen Leah, what is going on" Ben asked looking at the former Queen.

"Boys, I missed my daughters first words, her first steps… everything because of Maleficent's curse. Leah sighed and turned to the boys "I was unfair to Mal, I should have been more open and less guarded. Of course she never meant any harm, I know that now." Ben and the boys stared at her with confusion on their faces,

"Uh excuse me Queen Leah, what is this about" Carlos asked shyly.

Queen Leah walked over to the boys and lowered her head as tears filled her eyes, Ben took hold of the Queens hands "Whats wrong."

"I'm afraid what I am about to say is far worse then a Curse. It's Mal, I'm afraid she's-" Suddenly the Throne room doors burst open and guards came running in they looked panicked, Queen Leah looked at the men "What is it."

"All area's of Auradon have been accounted for, there is no sign of Mal or the Carriage that took her." one of the Guards spoke. Carlos,Jay and Ben's eyes widened as they tried to process what the guard just said.

"Queen Leah…. what is he saying. What carriage and what about Mal?" Jay now asked trying his best to keep calm.

"I want the kingdoms locked down, nobody gets in or out. Also I want Guards to go to the Isle, make sure my granddaughter is not there." Queen Leah said calmly before turning to the three boys who looked as confused as she felt,

"Boys, Mal has been taken and she currently thinks it was I who took her away. We are doing everything we can to get her back safely."

"We believe you, Leah… and we will be fine"

"You will?" Queen Leah said raising her eyebrow

"Yes, but. We don't think Evie will be." Carlos said receiving nods from Jay and Ben.

Queen Leah hadn't thought of that, Evie would be devastated when she found that news out, "Ben, could you go tell Evie?"

" , I'm sorry but I do not want to be there when Evie finds out her best friend is missing."

"I will tell the girl," A voice spoke from the doorway.

"Fairy godmother, I assume everything is alright currently" She looked at the boys sad faces, Ben looked like he would freak out at any moment. Fairy godmother placed a hand on the boys shoulder

"Mal is a strong girl, she will be fine. Lets go tell Evie she is going to want and need her friends." The fairy looked at Audrey and smiled "Not yet I'm afraid dear. Perhaps soon." Audrey merely nodded and sat down on the steps, "Tell her I'm sorry." Audrey said looking up at the boys with tear filled eyes.

"We will" Jay said quickly before the three of them followed Fairy godmother to Snow White's Castle.

Evie looked out her bedroom window and smiled as she brushed her blue hair, she was so grateful to have friends and a family who loved her. She turned around in her seat as Doug's mother and Father came walking into the room, their faces were a mixture of worry and sadness as they curtsied and bowed to Evie.

"Oh, no please you don't have to do that… what are you both doing here?"

"Have you seen our boy, he hasn't been at school and isn't answering his phone."

Evie felt as if she had been kicked in the stomach, " do you mean.. Where is Doug?"

Dopey and Martha both hugged the girl as she began to tear up, her one true love was missing and to make matters worse her fears only grew as Ben,Jay, Carlos and Fairy godmother walked into her room with Snow White.

"Whats going on? Are you all here because of Doug?"

"Wait, Doug is missing too?" Carlos asked receiving a slap on the back of the head by Jay.

"What do you mean, too….." Evie said getting up and walking over to the boys. She looked at Snow and Fairy godmother, Fairy godmother looked at her with the same face when she found out her mother had escaped the Isle. Evie felt sick she braced herself as FG spoke,

"Evie, dear Doug is not the only one whom is missing.. Mal is as well." The words tore into her heart like daggers, the room began to spin as she collapsed to the ground. A few minutes later Jay,Carlos,Ben,Fairy Godmother, Snow and Doug's parents were all surrounding her. She was laying in bed and sat up carefully. "I just had a terrible dream, you all had told me that my boyfriend and Best friend were missing…" She said with a sad chuckle, but the looks on everybody's face made it all too real. Evie's eyes filled with tears as Snow rushed to her side soothing her soon to be daughter,

"You have to find them, this has to be a dream this isn't happening!" Evie yelled crying into Snow White's chest. The room was saddened, they knew this was going to affect Evie but they just hadn't known how much it actually would,

"Martha, Dopey we will let you know if we find Doug please go home and get some rest, it's late." Snow said softly as Evie's sobs quieted. The couple bowed and Martha wiped her eyes as they left quickly from the Castle, Snow looked at Fairy godmother and the boys "give me a few minutes, I need to calm my daughter." The boy's and Fairy godmother nodded and left the room as well, soon it was just Snow and Evie.

Snow held Evie close to her brushing her blue hair from her face and singing softly, drying the girls eyes with every shuddery breath. Snow knew how she must have been feeling and she knew she had to be there for her, not only as a friend but as a mother.

 ** _ _ **Baby mine,**__**

 ** _ _ **don't you cry.**__**

 ** _ _ **Baby mine, dry your eyes.**__**

 ** _ _ **Rest your head close to my heart,**__**

 ** _ _ **never to part, baby of mine.**__**

Once Evie's breathing normalized she placed the girls head on the pillow and placed a blanket over her gently. She smiled and kissed the child's forehead before tiptoeing out of the bedroom closing the door quietly behind her. Snow fixed her dress and walked down to the meeting room where the rest of the group was now waiting, She cleared her throat and smiled sadly

"She is heartbroken, but she is finally asleep." Fairy godmother nodded her head

"That is good, now there is something we have to tell you Snow."

"What is it?" Snow said taking a seat in front of everyone.

"Well, it's quite hard to say but we believe Doug may have been taken by the same person who took Mal. We couldn't tell Doug's parents because we can't be to sure about this, there's simply no explanation. He just vanished and we think Evil Queen had something to do with this. Snow gasped "but I thought she was dead?" Fairy godmother sighed and shook her head "She was only weakened, but once she went back to the Isle she regained her powers. Suddenly a sniffle was heard from the doorway as she turned around she saw Evie standing there.

"Evie dear" Snow started saying as she got up

"You told me not to worry, but now my mother might have taken my boyfriend and my best friend."

Snow looked at the group and walked over to her daughter but Evie's eyes welled with tears as she ran off and collapsed onto her bed, "Mal…Doug.. Where are you.." she said to herself as she closed her eyes tightly.


	4. Chapter 4 : Unpleasant Arrivals

Mal could barely look at Doug as he led her to an old run down boat that was surrounded by water. Once they were both on the boat, Doug placed iron chains on Mal's wrists, She seethed in pain for Iron burns fairies. She glared at the boy whom Evie had fallen in love with "Doug, why are you doing this, what about Evie!" A chuckle was heard from behind her and it sent a chill up her spine, her eyes flashing green and her teeth clenched.

"Evil Queen…"

"The one and only Mal, and please Evil Queen is so… Evil.. please call me Grimhilde"

"Like I would ever call you anything, I thought I destroyed you." Mal growled "and what have you done to Doug."

Grimhilde chuckled and walked in front of the purple haired fairy "Patience Child, soon everything will be answered. But for now you will stay shackled so that you cannot use any of your magic or escape."

"I want to know your plan! Tell Me NOW!" Mal yelled as the iron around her wrists burned her skin. "You are nothing but an old ugly witch!" Mal fell backwards as Grimhilde slapped her hard across the face before grabbing her by the hair and dragging her over to a chair. She placed the girl in the chair and tied her feet and wrists to it, snapping her fingers the chair immediately flew into the air suspended by a chain. Mal's eyes shot wide open when she realized which way the chair was headed, she struggled with all her might but each time she did the iron burned her skin even more. Mal screamed as the chair and her were placed into the water, her mind panicked as she was dunked into the cold murky water. Her head went under the water where she was held for what seemed like forever, She could feel her lungs wanting to burst as she ran out of air. She was sure she was going to drown until the chair was pulled out and slammed onto the cold wooden floor of the boat, Mal coughed and gasped for air while Grimhilde stood there with a smirk upon her face "say something insulting again my dear, and the consequences will not be pretty." She snapped her fingers again and suddenly the haze in Doug's eyes dispersed causing him to fall to the ground.

Grimhilde walked out of the room locking the door behind her with a smirk on her face, Doug opened his eyes and saw Mal chained up and panicked.

"oh my god Mal!"

"Get the hell away from me! You did this and after everything Evie did for you!" Mal screamed pushing herself away as she coughed up water.

"Mal, you don't understand..I wasn't myself the woman thought she could get to Evie through me but I wouldn't help. Mal, I'm sorry please you have got to believe me!" Doug looked around grabbing a key that had fallen on the ground and unlocked the shackles on Mal but keeping her feet bound. Mal looked at her wrists which were raw and red and looked back up at Doug,

"What is she planning…"

"I honestly don't know, she just had sent me to get you against my will."

Mal nodded and sighed "then we need to keep up the act."

"Wait, what?"

"I need to protect my friend, and so I need to keep fighting against this evil witch if it means protecting Evie."

"But Mal, all she wants is Evie.. you can't possibly keep fighting forever!"

"I sure as hell have to try Doug, and in the meantime you need to keep acting like her minion. Do as she says and everything will be alright, I swear." Mal said hugging the boy tightly "now get lost!" she said winking, as Doug put the iron shackles back on her he winced at the scream that emitted from Mal's mouth.

A few hours later the door was unlocked and Grimhilde came walking in with a huge grin on her face. She pulled out a mirror from behind her back and walked over to Mal "Mirror Mirror in my hand, where is my daughter in the land." a Blue haze appeared before showing Evie, she was sitting at the table with Snow and was picking at her food.

"Evie, you must eat. You haven't eaten in days."

"I'm not hungry…"

"well at least try to-"

"I said I'm not Hungry! Get off my back already!" Evie yelled throwing her plate against the wall and storming upstairs.

Mal looked away from the mirror, her best friend's anger broke her heart as she cleared her throat as to not cry.

"It would appear my little girl is quite angry, it is only a matter of time before she becomes angry enough to destroy Auradon."

"Evie will never do that you crazy old witch!" Mal shouted loudly.

Grimhilde glared at the girl and forced her to finish watching the scene unfold before their eyes.

Evie sat alone on her bed, her fists clenched as tears ran down her cheeks. The room was dimly lit as Evie held something tightly in her hand, Grimhilde commanded her mirror zoom in closer and as it did Mal gasped as Evie crumpled the photo from the holiday Ball.

"Whatever your doing to her stop it, do whatever you want to me just leave her alone"

"Oh dear child, I am not doing anything to her. My magic cannot reach her as she is protected by Snow White. Grimhilde said mockingly as she scrunched her nose, Mal shook her head and kept watching her best friend. The door to Evie's room opened slightly and soon Ben,Carlos and Jay were there all three of the boys walked over to her and sat down.

"Evie, we are going to find them." Ben said hugging Evie closely

"Yea, E.. Snow and Aurora and FG are doing everything they can."

"Well they aren't doing enough!" Evie yelled tossing the crumpled photo to the floor, her dazzling brown eyes were now dead as she turned off any emotion she had. Her heart was shattered and nothing was going to fix it until her boyfriend and best friend were back home safely.

"You should go, I want to be alone… Unless you boys have anything of value to say." Evie said coldly.

The boys looked at one another and then at Evie with sad eyes, Ben placed a hand on Evie's knee

"Evie, we aren't going anywhere.. please stop pushing us away. We all care about Mal and Doug and we want them safe." Ben explained calmly

"Why don't we go look for Mal and Doug ourselves." Jay chimed in.

Evie looked at her friends as tears welled up in her eyes once again, " are going to help?"

"Thats what friends do Evie, they help each other and in times of need friends are there for you when you need them the most. And right now, our friend needs us to help her get her boyfriend and best friend back. We aren't going anywhere." Ben said smiling as Evie launched herself into his arms sobbing "thank you." she whispered.

The image in the mirror faded as Grimhilde smirked evilly, "well, it would appear we ave quite the problem.." she chuckled and turned to Mal kneeling in front of her face "your friends seem to think they are here to rescue you, but instead they are bringing my daughter right to me!"

"They are not bringing Evie to you, they are helping rescue Doug and I!" Mal barked, "you think your winning but once these shackles are off of me, you are going to wish you were never born!" Grimhilde merely stood up and looked over at the three people who had just walked in, "You know what you must do." The three bowed and walked away quickly as Mal stood still she had to keep fighting, but for how long until Evie was safe… Grimhilde grabbed Mal's shackles causing her to wince as she was thrown back in the room she was in before. "As long as it takes…. For Evie." she whispered to herself, she just had to find a way out of these shackles.


	5. Chapter 5: Plans

**I am so happy you are all enjoying this story! I have so many awesome ideas and a lot of intense chapters coming up, but they are also still heartwarming and teach valuable lessons.**

 **Continue to show your support by leaving Reviews! I love hearing from all of you! and Enjoy this story!**

* * *

"We can't tell Snow what we are about to do." Evie said nervously as she paced the floor of her bedroom, she had since changed from her blue and silver gown from the party into something a bit more Isle of the lost.

"She's going to be worried if we just vanish, you are a princess now Evie.. legally I can't just take you from the Palace." Ben said knowing just as well what being royal meant and by Evie's face she did not like the answer.

"You promised we would go find them!"

"And you will." A voice said from the doorway, the group of teens turned their heads to see Snow White standing there with a bag in her hands. Evie stood up walking over to her,

"You mean, I can go with them?"

Snow smiled at the young girl and kissed her forehead gently "you are sixteen, you are with great friends and I believe they will be able to protect you. Also you are strong and from wha I know of your past you can take just as good care of yourself." Snow handed Evie the bag "promise this though…"

Evie looked at Snow and nodded "Anything."

"Promise me, no matter what you will always stay true to yourself and remember you are a princess."

"I promise.." Evie said, as she slipped the bag over her shoulder. She looked at the boys who were also equipped with everything they needed, The group walked out of the room leaving Snow who looked down at the ground with tears in her eyes. Evie ran back to her wrapping her arms around the woman whom she had grown to love, "I love you…Mom." the words warmed Snow's heart as she hugged the blue haired girl tightly, "I love you too, Evie." she kissed her forehead once more "now go along, go save your friends." Evie smiled and ran to catch up with the others, as Snow smiled "thats my girl." she whispered before closing the door to Evie's room and walking down the hall to call the others.

Ben,Jay, Carlos and Evie walked until they were at Belle's Pier, there they stopped as Ben ran to grab the key's to one of his parents boats.

"So, whats the plan." Evie said as she looked out towards the Isle.

"uh, I don't really know…." Jay said as Ben ran back holding keys to a speedboat,

"This should get us there by noon, everybody in" Ben smiled as he helped Evie steady herself.

"Next stop, the Isle of the Lost."

As the boat sped across the waters Evie looked into the bag she tilted her head at the random objects in them, "what is this stuff…" Carlos scooted over to her and reached into the bag pulling out an old dented frying pan and a pack of tarot cards , "I don't know but unless your planning on making an omelet and playing cards with the worst villains ever I don't think these are very useful."

"they have to be useful in some way… who knows." she said putting the items back in the bag before looking at the boys.

"so do we have a plan?"

"right, about that.. we don't really have one."

"You guys! We are about to be on the most dangerous island and we don't even know where to begin to look for Mal and Doug or even how we are going to not be seen by anyone." The guys all looked at one another, they hadn't thought of anything and they figured they would just wing it.

"What are you thinking E."

"well, we need to find a way to figure out where Mal and Doug are… therefore we will be needing a map…"

"what about the one in your bag?" Carlos said "I remember seeing one in there."

Evie grinned as she dug through the contents of the bag before pulling out a large scrolled map, she laid it out and frowned. "It's empty! There's nothing there."

Jay and Carlos looked at the map just as the boat went over a wave splashing the paper slightly. Evie blinked as a tiny bit of the map sparkled until it began showing an image.

"oh my god!" Evie said "It's an enchanted Map, quick get more ocean water.."

The boys took turns splashing water onto the map and more and more of the picture showed until an island appeared before their eyes. Evie's eyes scanned the map, she placed her finger on a spot

"They could be here."

"At your mother's old place? Sorry Eves, I just don't think your mother is that dumb…" Jay said as he scanned the map as well "What about Gothel Tower?"

"Nah, not after it was so easy to find me in she wouldn't use the same place.. no.. she would have brought Mal someplace where she was truly inaccessible…" Evie said as she looked from Ursula's fish and chip shop to the forbidden fortress.

"Oh no!" Carlos yelled as he looked at the group nervously

"What is it Carlos?"

"I think I know where Mal is…"

Evie watched Carlos as he pointed at a specific spot on the map. "Devils Bayou…" Evie bit her lip hard

"What's Devil's Bayou?" Ben asked confused about what the issue was.

Carlos patted Evie's hand and looked at Ben "Devils Bayou is an old Shipwrecked boat, it's surrounded by water and inaccessible. It belonged to Madame Medusa, you know the woman who kidnapped a little girl to get the devil's eye?"

"I remember that story, my mom told me it when I was younger.. why would she bring Mal there.."

"one word, water."

"Mal can't swim…. this isn't good!" Ben said as his mind began to race.

"Mal is tough, if it's one thing I know about my best friend it's that she can take care of herself. Don't worry we will find her and everything will be alright!. Evie said placing a hand on Ben's.

"So how do you get to Devil's Bayou."

"You have to go through the mountains and a forest, we should stay as far away from main land as possible… "She pointed at the map " The poisonous Forest and the Forbidden Mountains are our best bet, we will have to pass by Hell hall but that shouldn't be an issue. As long as we stay hidden." Evie looked at Carlos and smiled she knew Carlos had no more fear of his mother but now the stakes were high, there was no magic on the isle and so Carlos would be defenseless. They all would be… "Okay, so now we have a plan. We will park the boat under the old docks under the bridge and we stay together no matter what." Evie said rolling up the scroll and placing it back in her bag, "lets go save our friends." the group cheered as they reached the Isle, they now had a plan and were ready for whatever they may face.

As the group exited the boat they were greeted by footsteps, as a hooded person walked up to them. Evie and the others readied themselves for whatever was about to happen, Evie grabbed the frying pan from her bag and bit her lip before whacking the person with it. "Run!" Evie yelled as they took off running, Suddenly Evie's foot was grabbed and she fell to the ground. The person stood up snatching the pan away from her and tossing it into the water,

"you will have to try better then that dear."

Evie glared knowing the voice all too well "Gothel.."

* * *

 **Evie called Snow Mom *Heart Eyes* I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! tell me who is your favorite Disney Villain?! perhaps they can make a cameo or play a part in my next story! :D**

 **As Always Leave the Reviews I always Respond to them! and I love getting them :3**


	6. Chapter 6 : Mother Knows Best

Evie seethed as she was lifted to her feet as the boys ran back. Mother Gothel lowered her hood and smiled condescendingly,

"Let her go now Gothel." Jay said seriously,

"oh, I will.. as soon as I bring her to the queen, little Evie thought she was so safe but perhaps she should have just stayed in Auradon." Gothel pinched Evie's cheek as she laughed,

"you four will come with me while I make arrangements for Evie to be sent over to the Queen. You will not try anything or I will just take Evie now." The boys nodded their heads as Gothel led them away.

The group and Gothel made it up to Gothel tower and Evie gulped as she looked at the boys.

"now let Evie go…"

"I always keep my word.." Gothel said as she shoved Evie towards the boys. Ben held Evie close as Carlos and Jay looked around the small tower, they looked at the broken mirror and the long hair that laid across the floor. Carlos and Jay looked over to Evie who had her face buried in Ben's chest, she was shaking and refused to move away from him.

"Please don't leave me here.." Evie whispered

Ben gasped and looked down at the blue haired girl "we will never leave you Evie. We will get out of this, we just need a plan."

"uh and I would make it quick, looks like Gothel is not as honest as she said." Carlos said as he watched Gothel talking to a person just beyond the view of the tower. Evie wiped her eyes and turned to the boys "where is my bag, there has to be something inside we can use." Jay tossed her the bag and Evie rummaged through its contents until she found something soft and petal like, she lifted it out of the bag to reveal an old withered golden flower much like the one rapunzel's magic came from.

"Bingo." Evie said as she smiled holding the delicate flower in her hand.

Suddenly the door swung open and Gothel walked in snapping her fingers, Suddenly Ben, Carlos and Jay were wrapped in vines from some of the plants.

Evie looked at her friends and bit her lip "h..how do you have magic on the Isle…"

"Quite simple dear, there seems to be a hole somewhere in the barrier, but only some magic is seeping through. Not alot but enough that magic has returned and we are gathering our strength, Soon I will have my revenge on Rapunzel for leaving me." Gothel's face grew very serious as if remembering a painful memory, Evie could have sworn she saw a look of pain on the woman's face and it truly broke her heart. Evie's eyes widened as she placed a hand on Gothel's arm gently, much like a daughter would do to a parent who is hurt. "Don't take this wrong but why did you take Rapunzel Gothel…" Evie looked up at the woman, her brown eyes glimmering in the light coming through the window.

Gothel looked at Evie and scoffed yanking her arm away from the girl, she pushed Evie to the ground and narrowed her eyes "Like you really care about why I did something evil." Evie took a few breaths to calm herself, she looked back at her friends who were still struggling to get out of the vines and back at Gothel.

"I do care, I know what it's like to want a family… please tell me.."

Gothel stared at Evie's hand "what is that in your hand"

"the flower you wanted, but I don't think this flower is why you wanted Rapunzel truly."

Gothel sat in a chair and held out her hand "May I see the flower?"

"Evie don't give it to her! It could be a trick!" Jay yelled

"no, I don't think it is… your just going to have to trust me.." Evie said with a small smile as she handed the woman the withered flower. As soon as the flower touched Gothel's small wrinkled hands her eyes filled with tears as she stroked the petals, at that moment Evie didn't see an Evil woman she only saw a person who wanted someone to love but never truly had it.

"I always thought all Villains were just that.. Villains. But we don't really know the truth, we only know what stories tell us. Please tell us… why did you take Rapunzel?"

Gothel sighed and looked up at the girl,

"I was old, and I found the flower… but I was selfish nonetheless, I kept it's powers hidden for myself. The day the royals found the flower and gave it to the queen I was envious that they were so young and beautiful and that they had a family. I never had a family and I vowed I would someday, it never happened until I stole Rapunzel. At first yes it was just for the magic, but as she aged I grew to love her. She was my daughter and all I did was to protect her." Gothel's voice grew softer as she stroked the petal, "was I wrong to keep her locked away, yes and I know that but if I hadn't I would have lost the one thing I wanted most."

"A family.." Evie said wiping the tears from her eyes as she placed her hand on Gothel's arm once again, "what about Ginny, she adores you Gothel."

"I don't want my daughter being brought up as a person who thinks hurting people is fun or that revenge is what is always needed." Gothel snapped with tears in her eyes "I want Ginny to go to Auradon, and have a new life with new friends and…. a new family." the last sentence felt like a knife going through her chest, she hadn't felt this way in so long a feeling she truly was not used to. Guilt, remorse, and true sadness, Gothel turned to the boys releasing them from their vine's and turned back to Evie taking both of her hands

"You are truly a strong girl Evie, I have some advice for you if you will take it.

Evie smiled and nodded

"The past does not define you, you must find your own path and take it. Never give up and your friends and family will be there every step of the way." Gothel said looking from Evie to the three boys who looked both skeptical but relieved to be free of the vines. Gothel stood up allowing Evie to go to her friends,

"I am letting you all go.. go save your friends"

Evie ran up to Gothel and wrapped her arms around her waist giving her a tight hug, "thank you Gothel."

Gothel looked down, she hadn't been hugged like that in so long. She smiled and in return wrapped her arms around Evie. "You are welcome, Evie." She looked up at Ben and the boys

" you three will take care of my Ginny?"

"We will. We promise." Ben said holding out his hand for Evie who took hold of it.

"Tell Rapunzel I'm sorry." she said holding out the withered flower

Evie looked at Gothel and smiled, "Keep it, perhaps one day you can find a use for it. "

The four friends walked out of the tower and looked up at the window, Gothel stood in front of it with a slight smile on her face. It wasn't one of anger or envy but one of happiness and love, the group began their journey until they made it to the poisonous forest.

As the group walked Evie smiled, they had helped heal a Villains heart. She looked up and saw a small glimmer of sunlight peaking through the trees.

"Strange, it's never sunny on the Isle." Carlos said as the four walked in sync with each other.

"strange indeed.." Jay said

"Maybe we did something." Evie said as she looked out towards the upcoming forest and forcing her friends to stop.

"This forest is very dangerous, do not touch anything do not step in any puddles. My m- Grimhilde used to take me here to pick poison apples with her, and since Magic has returned to the Isle that means the magic in the forest has also gained magic." The group nodded their heads as their friend spoke, they hadn't noticed the person following them in the shadows as they all walked into the dense forest. The person lurking sent a Shadowy figure to follow them into the forest, as the person stepped out of the shadows he smirked and followed along behind them.


	7. Chapter 7 : The Poisonous Forest

The group walked extremely carefully over puddles and fallen fruit from the trees above. The forest smelled of pine and poison which made for a nauseating aroma, Evie covered her nose as they walked while the boys pretended the smell was not bothering them. As the four friends walked they had a strange sensation somebody was following them but each time they looked behind them nobody was there except the impending darkness.

"It's getting dark, we should make camp for the night." Ben suggested

"Make camp, in the middle of a poisonous forest?" Jay said raising an eyebrow

Evie walked up to the boys and chuckled "there's a clearing not too far from here, I used to stay there when Grimhilde would pick her poison apples." The boys looked at one another and followed their friend to the clearing,

"Don't get me wrong but do you think Evie is just a little too calm about all of this?"

"well, it's better then her being sad or angry, trust me you do not want to see Evie angry…" Carlos said as they made it to a clearing in the center of the forest. The clearing was more beautiful then anything they had seen, with green grass and trees full of shiny red apples it was almost impossible to not give in to their temptation to be eaten. Evie looked around and picked up something small in her hands, her eyes welled with tears as she remembered something from her past.

 _ _Flashback:__

 _"_ _ _Mommy!" Evie yelled running down the hill as her mother picked some apples and placed them into a sack. She wore a pretty blue dress and her hair was tied back in a neat little braid which created a V shape behind her head. The girls beautiful brown eyes glistened as she held out a small purple flower, although it was dead as all beautiful things were in the forest it still had a sudden beauty about it which made Evil Queen smile as the little girl handed it to her.__

 _"_ _ _thank you my beautiful little girl, it is lovely." the older woman hugged her daughter gently as she placed it in her basket that held twelve perfectly poisoned apples, Evil Queen reached up into a tree and grabbed another placing it into the basket turning her back on her daughter. Evie reached into the basket and pulled an apple to her mouth and was about to take a bite when Evil Queen turned around and gasped before slapping it out of her hand__

 _"_ _ _We do not eat these apples Evie, they are for our enemies only do you understand?" as she picked the fallen apple off the ground and placed it back in the basket.__

 _"_ _ _yes mommy." Evie nodded looking down dissapointedly__

 _"_ _ _now go run along, I am almost done here and then we can go home." Grimhilde smiled at her young daughter, then sighed as she placed a hand on both of Evie's shoulders pulling her into a hug that felt almost loving. Evie hugged her mother back and smiled, even though saying I love you was the worst thing you could say she knew at that moment she was loved.__

"Evie?" a voice called snapping her back into reality

"huh? Oh right. So we can stay here to rest and start back up in the morning" Evie said flatly.

"Evie, are you okay? We don't have to stop if you don't want to.." Ben responded as he looked at the concern on his friends face.

"no, it's fine… we should make a fire and get some sleep."

Ben nodded and looked at Jay and Carlos, "I'll stay here with Evie do you guys mind getting the wood?"

"Not at all, just yell if you need us" Carlos said as he and Jay walked off to gather firewood.

Evie sat down on the grass and Ben sat beside her, the two sat in silence for a little while not knowing what to say until Ben broke the silence,

"so, you have memories of this place… with Grimhilde?"

"yea, and with Mal…" Evie said with a small shiver "she… saved my life…"

Ben raised an eyebrow "what happened? I mean you don't have to tell me"

"I was walking with Mal in the forest, I was trying to make Grimhilde proud and so I thought picking apples would do the trick." Evie said before becoming silent again, the pain in her eyes was visible as she struggled to find the right thing to say. Ben smiled sadly and placed his hand on hers,

"take your time."

"I had given my mother a small flower when I was younger,and I always thought she had kept it… until I found the same flower dead on the ground, thats when I realized she never truly loved me… she just didn't want to waste her time trying to wake me from the poisoned apples…" Evie continued, her face was like stone as she held the flower in her hands, remembering what happened next. She looked at Ben and sighed as she explained what had happened next,

 _"_ _ _I..I can't believe it…" Evie said as she picked up the flower in her hands__

 _"_ _ _what is it Eves?" Mal said looking over her shoulder, she noticed the change in her friends face and it scared her. Evie was walking towards the poisoned apples and reaching for one,__

 _"_ _ _E! no" Mal yelled as she slapped the apple out of her hand and grabbing Evie by the shoulders__

 _"_ _ _what are you doing?!"__

 _"_ _ _My mother never truly loved me, she doesn't care. All she cared about was these stupid apples!" Evie yelled as she attempted to grab another one, "maybe if I eat one she will save me, or maybe then I won't be hurt anymore." her eyes welled with tears as Mal grabbed her tightly in her arms,__

 _"_ _ _Evie, you are important and wanted. You are my best friend and I never want to lose you... yeah it's sad that our parents don't love us like they should but we will always have each other and I am not going to let you sleep for years until something you and I both know will never happen happens… I love you Evie…" Mal said as the two girls fell to the floor, the purple haired girl soothed her best friend until her sobs quieted down and her breathing normalized.__

 _"_ _ _Lets get out of here ok?" Mal helped her friend up and led her out of the forest.__

 _ _Evie sniffled and dropped the old flower, as she nodded her head sadly and followed her best friend out.__

Ben looked at Evie with a look of sadness and worry as he pulled her into a hug, "Evie, Mal was right in what she said… It is sad how the villains treated you all… but now you and the others are getting your happily ever afters… I know it's hard and sometimes it feels as though your world is crashing down around you but you will always get through it because you have great friends and a family who does truly love you." Evie looked up at Ben with tears in her eyes,

"we need to save Mal… she saved me so now it's my turn.."

"We will Evie, we will.. I promise" Ben said reassuringly before looking around "hmm wonder whats taking the boys so long.."

"Jay! Carlos!" Evie shouted into the forest as she stood up and squinted her eyes before a noise was heard from behind her. She turned around and gasped as a shadow floated behind Ben, "Ben!" Evie yelled as she tried running towards him, she was stopped however when two arms grabbed her and laughed

"Nice try, but you cannot save your friends and unlike Gothel I will not fail to deliver you to the Queen."

"Wheres Carlos and Jay, where are they!"

The unknown person snapped his fingers and Carlos and Jay fell to the ground coughing and gasping for Air, they looked up and shouted

"Let her go!"

"not happening perhaps, you should take it up with the Queen… but for now the girl comes with me."

Evie's mind was in a panic, the mans voice sounded familiar but she couldn't put her finger on his name.

"I will leave you three here while I take Evie here, and don't think about following us… for I have friends on the other side who will make sure you don't!" The man laughed as the shadows circled the three boys. Thats when Evie figured it out,

"Jay! My bag!" Evie yelled hoping he would understand what she was saying and luckily he did, for Jay quickly dove for the bag and pulled out a necklace.

"Facilier, how about a trade?" Jay shouted as he held up the necklace which was oddly glowing brightly as if beckoning the man to take them.


	8. Chapter 8 : Friends on the Other Side

**Hey, Guys and Gal's Sorry It's been a few weeks since I have posted! I lost motivation in my writing but I am getting back into the groove of it once again! So I hope you Enjoy this Chapter and the Chapters to Come! Thanks for Sticking to my writings**

 ***Hugs***

* * *

Dr. Facilier smirked as he tossed Evie to the side causing her to land close to a poisonous puddle, she stood up and watched Facilier walk over to Jay.  
"Well well boy, we wouldn't want anybody to get hurt now would we?" Facilier took a step closer and sneered "hand over that necklace and perhaps I won't harm your friends." the man snapped his fingers and the shadow figures engulfed Ben Carlos and Evie, Jay looked at his friends struggled to breathe.  
"you let them go!" Jay yelled throwing a punch at the man only to be thrown backward by a gulf of wind like power,  
"You're in my world now, not your world and I got friends on the other side." Facilier laughed as he loomed over Jay lifting him up by his jacket.  
"I'm not afraid of your Facilier, now I'm going to ask one last time to let me friends go."  
"Sorry boy, but I can't do that. My friends won't stop until they have sucked the lives of your precious friends one by one."  
Jay glanced over at Evie, Carlos and Ben, each of them looked full of pain and fear. He closed his eyes thinking of Mal and how close they were to finding her and bringing her home safely, once he reopened his eyes he lowered his head and sighed.  
"You win, here's the necklace."  
"J..Jay !" Evie yelled out weakly, her eyes welling up with tears. She let out a loud gasp as the shadows released her, causing her to fall to the ground. She looked up rubbing her neck and everything was silent, there was no sign of Facilier or the shadows only Jay, Carlos, Ben and herself in the middle of a clearing. Jay ran up to her and helped her up,  
" what happened?"  
"it's a long story, let go sit with the others, ok?"  
Evie nodded as Jay helped her to where the others were now sitting, Jay looked around at everyone and sighed as he sat down.  
"So…. what happened?" Carlos said as he rubbed his sore neck"  
"yea Jay, where is that guy?" Ben added, " well, he's gone…" Jay said as he looked at his friends.  
"What do you mean gone?" Evie said quietly  
"It's like this, I was about to give him the necklace….." Jay continued explaining how things played out starting with the moment his hand and Facilier's hands touched with the necklace. Jay felt the power surge at the same time as the man, and as he looked over he noticed the shadows only listened to the necklace. Jay smirked as he gripped the necklace tightly causing it to fall to the ground under his foot, Facilier watched with widened eyes as if he had already been through this. Each time Jay pushed down on the small talisman a shadow would come closer to the man, Jay looked at the man and glared "Let's make a deal Facilier, you let my friends go unharmed and I will leave this talisman alone for you to run off with. Do we have a deal?" the teen held out his hand as a small smug smirk came over his face as he held out his hand for the man.  
"you have a deal, hand me the talisman first and I will release your friends."  
"I don't believe that for a second Facilier, you're like my father. You try and con and cheat your way through life and your never going to be happy." Jay narrowed his eyes as he once again pushed down on the talisman, bringing another shadow to come closer.  
"Last Chance, your call."  
Facilier looked around at the shadows that were slowly surrounding him, he nodded his had fast and snapped his fingers causing the shadows to disperse as the three teens fell to the ground. He looked at Jay and held out his hand expectantly, but Jay merely laughed as he crushed the object under his foot shattering it into pieces.  
"No!" Facilier yelled as he lunged for Jay, but the Shadows were all too quick for him as they once again dragged the man into the deepest depths of hell.  
"and now here we are…" Jay said as he finished explaining, a smug smile appeared on his face.  
"wow. Jay, you outsmarted a con man…." Ben smiled  
Evie leaned over and wrapped her arms around Jay "you saved our lives.."  
"Thanks, Jay," Carlos said.

The group spent the rest of the night resting for the next morning, they had been through a lot and all of them were tired. Evie, however, could not sleep, how could she know that her best friend and boyfriend were probably being tortured by the woman she once considered a mother. The thought made her sick to her stomach as she turned over and rested her head on her elbows. She decided to take one last look through her bag that Snow had given her, so far they had been saved by the objects in this bag… but how did Snow know they would need it, She pulled out a Piece of spotted fabric. Evie's eyes widened as she glanced over at a sleeping Carlos "this isn't good…." Evie said to herself as she caressed the fabric in her hand before placing it back into the bag. She then heard rustling coming from the bushes and bit her lip, she had to think of something and fast… She quickly pulled out a pen and paper and wrote the words De Vil before tucking it underneath a rock to hold it in place. Evie got up and crept closer to where the rustling was coming from and took a deep breath in.  
"You don't have to lurk in the bushes…. just come out.." Evie spoke evenly  
The person stepped out from behind the bush and smirked "Well, well darling… what a lovely surprise it is seeing you here, ahh I see you are going to come willingly." the person grinned evilly  
"yes, let's just go… Cruella.." Evie said gritting her teeth as the woman grabbed a hold of her and headed towards the home of Cruella.  
"Come on guys…. find me….." Evie said as she looked at her as the clearing became smaller and smaller.


	9. Chapter 9 : False Hopes

****OMG who is Excited to Descendants 3?! We get to find out who Mal's Dad is! Who do you guys think it is? Leave a Review with your Answers! I personally think it's Hades.****

 ** **Long Live Evil Everyone!****

* * *

 _Mal struggled with the shackles for quite some time, she winced and tried her best not to scream as the iron touched her skin with every pull. The tears in her eyes had long since stopped and now she simply wanted to be free, she closed her eyes and took some deep breaths as if harnessing energy and with one final tug the shackles broke into pieces causing her to stumble backwards._

 _"I'm free, I'm really free!" Mal exclaimed quietly as she stared at her red and raw wrists before running towards the balcony of the boat, She looked around noting her surroundings they sky was just beginning to light up which Mal thought was strange as it never really was sunny on the Isle but all she could think of was escaping. Mal looked down at the murky water that surrounded her and sighed, she had been so close but not knowing how to swim would be her downfall once again. She backed away and covered her face with her hand, "I can't do this…" she thought to herself. Suddenly a voice was heard from the front of the boat house,_

 _"Mal?"_

 _Mal's turned to the room where the voice had come from, the voice made her heart break, it sounded so scared and broken… "Evie" She ran towards the voice with tears in her eyes only to see that nobody was there, Mal looked all around yelling for her friend who had disappeared._ She fell to the ground and sobbed, she had failed to protect her best friend and now there was no point in fighting any longer. Mal crawled over to the iron shackles that had somehow become whole again, she looked outside one last time before placing the shackles back on her wrists. She let out an ear piercing scream that caused Doug to come crashing into the room with wide worried eyes,

"Mal?!" Doug exclaimed as he ran over to the purple haired girl who looked a mess. "Mal, what happened whats wrong?"

Mal couldn't bring herself to look at Evie's boyfriend, she glanced at the ground "I failed her Doug…." Mal said quietly.

"What do you mean you failed her? You mean Evie?"

Mal looked at Doug with tears in her eyes and nodded her head, "Yes, I heard her and then she was gone... I failed her and now she's gone!"

Doug gasped and embraced the teen "You didn't fail her, Evie isn't...", he wasn't sure what to say and so he just kept her close until Mal's sobs had quieted. After a few minutes Doug looked down at Mal and pulled a key from his pocket, the Queen had entrusted him in the key that could unlock the shackles around her wrists. He carefully unlocked them and pulled them off carefully so that they wouldn't hurt the girl any more then they had, he looked at the red raw skin and gasped "oh Mal, I'm so sorry." Doug said quietly as he placed his head in his lap as the girl slept.

A loud crash startled the two awake as Grimhilde came walking into the room, her eyes went from Doug and then fell and locked onto Mal. She walked over to her and pulled her up by her hair causing Mal to grit her teeth and squirm in pain,

"So, it would appear your little friends have been doing quite a good job at getting close to you. And now it would appear that Doug here has been deceitful in his duties." Grimhilde smirked at the boy and turned back to Mal looking down at her now bare wrists "Ah and I see he has freed you from your shackles, well isn't that nice.."

"don't you dare hurt him Grimhilde…" Mal said quietly as she glared at the Evil Queen

" Darling, it's not him I would be worried about.. and besides you seem to forget he is the one who brought you here to begin with." Grimhilde cackled as she dragged Mal out of the room and down into the lower part of the boat, She threw Mal to the ground and narrowed her eyes as she walked up to the girl

"You have been a thorn in my side for long enough, and Maleficent isn't here to stop me and you can't either dear." Grimhilde said as she sent a blast of magic at the young girl throwing her backwards into a bunch of boxes.

Mal gritted her teeth but she just couldn't bring herself to fight back, she didn't have to protect Evie anymore.. Evie was gone and it was her fault. Another blast sent an electricity through the girls body, She fell to the ground coughing and holding her stomach tears were in her eyes as Grimhilde went for another attack.

Grimhilde walked over to Mal with a look of pure hatred, she grabbed the girl and wrapped her hands around her neck tightly. "Soon you won't have to worry about anything, and Evie will be all mine." She said as her nails dug into Mal's neck putting more pressure each time Mal squirmed. Mal's eyes were full of panic as she grabbed Grimhilde's arms in an attempt to pull them off her neck, but the hands kept getting stronger and stronger as Mal's body began to weaken. Had she heard correctly, she doesn't have Evie… but then were was she.. and what was that about her friends? The thoughts seemed to rush throughout Mal's mind as her body began to feel weak. Suddenly the hands released and Mal went crashing to the floor gasping and coughing, filling her lungs with the air she had been denied. She looked up to see Doug standing over Grimhilde with a piece of wood in his hand, Doug must have hit Grimhilde over the head because she was laying on the ground unmoving but still breathing. He ran over to Mal and helped her to her feet,

"Doug… saved me…"

"Thats what friends do, and speaking of friends ours are in trouble."

Doug grabbed Mal's hand and the two of them ran as fast as they could until they reached a ramp leading to shallow water, When they reached it Mal froze remembering the time she almost drowned and backed away. "I..I can't Doug…" Mal said nervously as she looked up at the boy.

"You can do anything you set your mind to Mal, and we don't really have time to worry about can's and cannot…" he said as he pointed up at the balcony to a groggy looking Grimhilde who was rubbing her head. The Queen's eyes scanned and locked on the two teens trying to escape and screamed in fury

"You will Not Escape again!" She jumped down from the balcony landing like a cat on the desk below, landing behind the two just as Doug grabbed Mal's hand again and ran into the water, The sounds of Grimhilde's voice got quieter and quieter as the two made their way back onto solid ground.

"Doug, Doug wait!" she yelled out as she pulled her hand away..

"Mal what is it, we have to get far away from here"

"What about Evie, and our friends?"

"Thats not important, right now we have to get out of here"

Mal backed away slightly, her eyes fixed on the boy as she glared "they are our friends Doug, we cannot just leave them behind to be massacred."

"Then you stay, I'm out of here" Doug said as he turned to walk away, that was enough for Mal to hear as she lunged at the boy pushing him up against a tree. "Wheres Doug and what have you done with him." her eyes glowed a bright green as the boy chuckled and snapped his fingers, and suddenly he was gone and Mal was back in the boat staring at Grimhilde and Doug who had a menacing look on his face.

"oh Doug… no.." Mal said quietly as she lowered her head before being re shackled this time to a wall, At least these chains weren't iron. But her mind was more on what Grimhilde was about to have Doug do as she heard the names Evie and Cruella De Vil. Mal was defenseless as Doug walked out of the room to wherever he was going and Grimhilde left soon after but not before looking back at Mal and smirking.

"What are you doing Grimhilde!"

"I'm getting my darling daughter back, thats what I'm doing… and then the fun will really begin." She cackled and walked out of the room leaving Mal by herself in darkness, thats when it hit her Evie wasn't the only person in danger, Cruella might be as well…

* * *

 **I figured I owe you all at Least a Few Chapters, Perhaps more then a Few! I will keep posting Chapters as I write Hope you are Enjoying!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Cruella De Vil

Evie kept her head down the entire walk back to Hell Hall, Where Cruella Lived with Carlos before the VK's were brought to Auradon. Cruella attempted to make small talk with the blue haired girl actually having the audacity to ask how Carlos was doing and it made her sick to her stomach. When suddenly they stopped walking, Evie looked up for the first time to see they were inside Hell Hall memories came rushing back as she looked around the manor. She recalled the party that they had and the time she gave Carlos a Pillow which he had treasured more than anything, she was tossed from her thoughts as Cruella spoke to her.

"You know Evie, I really do dislike your mother, she has everyone on the Isle fearing her more than Maleficent it's actually quite shocking really."

"That witch is not my mother Cruella, she never truly loved me."

"Love? Why Darling what does Love have to do with Villains and their Children." Cruella said as she snuggled into her favorite Fur Coat as if it were a small puppy.

Evie rolled her eyes, she loved her precious coats more than her own son, she wouldn't understand. She sighed and glanced over at the mantle and gasped quietly, sitting on the Mantle was a shrine of sorts. She waited until Cruella was distracted and walked over to it, a small spotted framed photo of Carlos and Cruella when he was only an Infant was mounted on the wall above a bunch of small items all of which appeared to have Carlos' name engraved on them, A Rattle, a neatly folded blanket and a jar with a lizard in it. She looked up at the photo and couldn't help but notice the way Cruella looked at her infant son in her arms, it was a look of love… but not the type of love you would give a pet or a favorite object… it was the way Snow looked at her or the way Aurora looked at Mal, a look of a Mother and her Child. "Huh," Evie said to herself with a smile.

"What are you doing in here!" Cruella's voice yelled out startling Evie

"I uh um I was just looking at the.. you love your son Cruella, don't you"

Cruella's face went from anger to a look she had never seen in another Villains face, it was a look of pure sadness. She threw her hands down to her sides and let out a sigh as she collapsed into one of the spotted chairs in the corner of the room, "Of course I love my son Evie, Villains do love their children, they just have trouble showing it at times. "When Carlos' father left it was as if a part of me left as well, and I just couldn't look at the boy without thinking of him. Carlos was not a bad boy, no.. he was so much more thats the reason I let him go to Auradon, because he did not deserve a life of punishment for what I had done."

Evie listened intently as Cruella poured her heart out about the love she had for her son, and felt tears form in her eyes and smiled sadly at the woman.

"Cruella I had no ide-" Evie was cut off by a loud sound coming from the backside of the manor, her eyes shot wide open as Cruella took her hand suddenly and dragged her upstairs using the back steps. Evie had no idea what was happening until she heard a voice she never thought she would hear again, "Doug," Evie whispered as tears sprang to her eyes but Cruella just kept walking rather quickly.

"Cruella it's fine it's only Doug… He's my boyfriend and he wouldn't hurt us-" Suddenly a dagger hit the wall inches away from Cruella and Evie, Cruella grunted and gripped Evie's hand tighter as they barricaded themselves in a room.

"I don't get it.. why is he doing this, I thought he loved me." Evie said as she held her heart, she couldn't believe her boyfriend was trying to kill them.

"Evie, of course he loves you and from that boys personality I saw the day of the Cotillion, I can tell you that is not-" Cruella screamed as a dagger flew through the door piercing through her chest causing her to fall to the ground seething in pain.

"Cruella!" Evie screamed as she ran to help the woman, she grabbed a rag from the floor and placed it on Cruella's shoulder causing her to yell out in pain.

"Evie, no you have to run, get back to your friends.. get back to my son. Go!"

"I can't leave you Cruella, I can't let you die."

Cruella gave a small smile and raised her hand to Evie's Cheek "Take care of my son- tell him.. tell him it's okay to be adopted by Anita and Roger, and let him know… I love him." A tear escaped Cruella's eye as she closed her eyes taking her last shuddery breath. Evie felt her heart break into pieces as she wiped her own tears from her eyes, she stood up and walked to the balcony in the room. Now was her only chance, she took a final look at an unmoving Cruella and jumped from the balcony into a bush. Once she stood back up she ran, looking behind her until she bumped into someone, she fell to the floor as the person came into the light,

"Evie?"

"Doug?" Evie said tilting her head as he helped her to her feet.

"Oh Evie I was so worried about you!" Doug said as he embraced his girlfriend tightly

Evie was silent, her mind was racing as she attempted to pull away from the boy. "Y..you killed Cruella and you tried to kill me.." Evie said shakily

Doug held her tighter and shook his head "No Evie, I thought she was planning on hurting you.. I did what I had to do I would never hurt you."

Evie couldn't believe what she was hearing, Her Doug would never hurt anyone, Villain or not.. his family didn't believe in that anymore. So why was he lying to her. "Doug let me go, I need to find my friends."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Evelyn,and besides, they wont get very far once they get to Cruella's house" he laughed as he used her birth name which sounded as scary as the way Doug was acting.

"Doug Let go you're hurting me!" Evie struggled to get away from the boy but she wasn't strong enough.

Doug smirked and pulled Evie's arms behind her back causing her to grit her teeth, "I can't do that Evie, we are going on a little trip so no funny business."

Doug didn't sound like himself at all and that scared Evie even more, but she knew what he meant by little trip.. "you're taking me to her aren't you."

Doug chuckled as they walked "Home sweet home Princess" he mocked before disappearing into the darkness.

Carlos woke up after a short rest and looked around, not seeing Evie beside any of them.

"Guys.. where's Evie?" Carlos said in a panic kicking the two sleeping boys

Ben and Jay both shot up "Evie?!" "Evie where are you!"

Carlos gulped fearing the worst as his gaze fell to a note tucked under a rock, He gently picked it up and his eyes narrowed as he crumpled the paper tossing it into the fire. He stood up and walked to the boys "I know where Evie is…"

"Where?"

"She's with, Cruella." Carlos said with gritted teeth the light from the fire showing the anger in the boys freckled face, "We have to go save her."

Ben and Jay both nodded their heads and the three made their way out of the poisonous forest to rescue their friend form The Mad Dog Lady herself…

Carlos was silent most of the way there, and once they made their way to the front door he couldn't help but feel a sense of fear creeping back at him, fear soon turned into panic when he saw that the door was cracked open. Why would Cruella keep the door open if she had Evie, The boys walked inside and saw something black rush by the door. A soft yellow glow was seen upstairs in one of the rooms and so the boys ran upstairs to investigate, Carlos Jay and Ben walked up to the door and saw a dagger sticking out of It. They also heard what sounded like singing coming from behind the door, The voice was familiar and when they opened it a shout escaped from Carlos' mouth

"Mom!"

* * *

 ** **Oof! /3 Sorry for the minor heartbreak people! I would like to say things will get better but then I would be lying. But This next chapter will be full of surprises! Now the boys must find Evie and Mal as well as Doug! What is happening!****

 ** **Leave me a review on how you are liking the story so far! Thanks for favoriting and following my story! This is why I have such motivation to write now!****


	11. Chapter 11 : The Dark Fairy Returns

**Sorry about that late post guys and Gals! Was having trouble with the website today D: But More Action and Adventure Coming up in the next couple chapters, What is something you would like to see happen?!**

* * *

Carlos couldn't believe what he was seeing, Jay and Ben held him back as he tried to get to the woman who gave him life.

"Mom? Mom!" Carlos yelled trying to get her attention but immediately fell silent as a woman walked out from the shadows.

"She will be fine Carlos, I promise you that."

Carlos' eyes filled with tears as he walked over to where his mother lay, Jay and Ben followed closely behind.

"Who are you" Ben called out to where the voice had come from.

"You know me very well, in fact it was Evie who helped me and now it's my turn to return the favor." The person came out from the shadows holding a familiar looking golden flower in her hands, "I was going to be selfish and use this flower for my own personal use but then I saw what happened and I knew I had to help."

"Gothel.." Jay said as he looked at the woman

"Hello Dear." Gothel said with a small smile, strangely her smile was sincere as she knelt down beside Cruella and with one swift move she crushed the flower sending the crumpled petals to fall into a bowl of water which began to glow brightly.

"Gothel, that was the last sun drop flower are you sure you want to do this?" Jay said as his gaze fell to an inconsolable Carlos who was holding his mothers lifeless hand tightly.

Gothel smiled and nodded her head,

"A Child should never have to deal with the pain of losing a parent. Whether they are together or not." She lifted Cruella's head slightly and poured the water slowly into her mouth while singing

" ** **Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, Save what has been lost bring back what was mine…. what once was mine.**** " A few minutes went by and everyone lowered their heads in utter disbelief until a beautiful golden light glowed from the stab wound healing it instantly. Cruella's eyes flew open as she let out a loud gasp, taking in a big gulp of air as she coughed and sat up, Carlos flew into her wrapping his arms around her and refused to let go.

"C..Carlos?" Cruella asked as she held her son tightly, her eyes scanning the room as she took in who all was there. She gave a small nod to Jay and Ben until her gaze fell on Gothel who was standing up looking weak, Cruella looked at the bowl which had a single drop of water left. Cruella smiled which was not something she normally did, and held up the bowl with her only free hand while she held Carlos tightly as he cried softly into her chest. For once she didn't care about her Fur coat, all she cared about was that her son was safe,

"Drink it Gothel, please.."

Gothel looked at Cruella and then at the bowl and smiled weakly, she took it and drank the last drop. When she did her hair turned back to its glorious black and the wrinkles on her skin vanished, she was young once again and it made her happy.

"Thank you," Gothel said with sincerity in her voice.

"No, thank you.." Cruella said kindly as she pulled Carlos away from her slightly to wipe his tears.

"What are you kids doing, you could have been very hurt.." Cruella said to the other boys and to Carlos.

"Mal is in trouble, and we saw that Evie left a note saying she was here…" Carlos lowered his head as did Cruella.

"I know where Mal is, but I'm afraid Evie is not here…Some boy ambushed us when we got here.. what was his name.." Cruella said to herself, thinking about what Evie had said his name was…

Jay and Ben looked at each other and then at Cruella and Carlos, they hoped it wasn't Hook or Hades.

"Mom, what did the person look like?" Carlos asked

"Well let me think" she looked over at Ben and Jay "he was about average height, brown hair and he had glasses, Evie seemed very concerned about this person."

Carlos looked up at his friends and looked back at Cruella, "Doug." he said quietly

"yes darling, thats what Evie said his name was.. I tried to protect her I did but then…" Cruella fell silent as if she didn't want to relive what happened. Carlos put a hand on his mothers arm in a caring way, "It's ok mom… We will find Mal and we will find Evie" He didn't want to admit it but he was rather angry at what Doug had done not only to his best friends but to his mother. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he stood up finally

"Lets go save our friends.. and then I'm going to kick Doug's ass!"

"We can't just barge in, we need another plan… it appears the way we are going is just going to be more ambushes. Evil Queen is watching us and she knows what our next move will be." Jay said after a few minutes of too was angry at Doug and although he wanted revenge he knew they had to worry more about their friends lives then their own anger. He turned to Gothel

"What do we do." he said finally acknowledging the woman who had been standing in the doorway

The woman looked at Cruella and then at the boys

"There's something I didn't tell you children."

"what is it?" Carlos asked, helping his mother to her feet.

A black mist filled the room causing everyone to look around worriedly "whats going on Gothel!" Jay yelled out as the black mist settled beside the woman.

Carlos cowered slightly behind his mother while Ben and Jay stood close to each other not showing any fear, thats when it dawned on Jay. His eyes widened in disbelief as he stepped forward "Maleficent?"

The two other boys gasped as the mist dissipated and a woman appeared, her black cloak dragged along the floorboard and matched the horns atop of her head. She smirked at the boys and snapped her fingers conjuring her staff which she held firmly, "Cruella, good to see you alive and kicking." she chuckled before laying her eyes on the cowering boy behind her.

"Carlos, you don't have to fear me… I mean no harm, it's one thing to try to threaten the Isle but Grimhilde took my daughter and I'll be damned if she is hurt."

"Wow Maleficent, I didn't think you cared." Jay said with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face

Maleficent glared at him and rolled her eyes "yes well after you four pulled your little stunt at the coronation I had no choice but to feel things. It's exhausting!"

"Tell me about it.." Gothel commented gaining an agreeing nod from Cruella.

"Enough of this, you three need a plan and we cannot help you, but we can at least guide you." Maleficent waved her staff in a circle, "Show me my daughter!" and within a few moments a green portal appeared showing Mal who was chained to a wall, she looked bruised bloodied and as if she was losing hope by the second. Maleficent's eyes narrowed, true she was the mistress of all evil, the most powerful creature on all the isle but seeing her daughter weak and broken made her fury and rage explode. The portal dissapeared as she snapped her fingers, her gaze fell to the three boys

"it's time to get to work, and the only way to-" she paused unexpectedly as her eyes began to glow a bright green, she shot her hand out towards the window and suddenly a scream was heard as a scared looking Teal hared girl was pulled into the house. Maleficent did not release her grip as she glared at the girl.

"Uma?!" Carlos exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"I..I wasn't doing anything I swear!" Uma said struggling against the fairy's powers.

Maleficent scoffed "you're a liar and we know it. Now tell us the truth or else." her glare intensified as did the grip she had on the girl.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry ok?! The Queen sent me to make sure that Cruella was dead!" Uma yelled, of course she was strong but Maleficent was still very much feared on the Isle and now that she was back it was sure to scare everyone.

"Hmm, what to do what to do.." Maleficent said as she began to circle the girl, "I know" she walked up to her until she was only inches away from her face and stared into her eyes. "You are going to help Jay,Ben and Carlos save my daughter and Evie."

"And if I Don't?" Uma asked nervously

"Then I will make sure you and your sea with mother are banished to the outskirts of the Isle forever and you will never show your face on land again!" Maleficent yelled.

Uma was quiet for a little while and looked at the boys, perhaps it was time she did stop this whole evil thing and actually make some good friends.. She looked back at Maleficent and nodded her head "Okay, I'll help them.."

Maleficent smiled placing the girl down on the ground "If you betray them or if I find out that you are lying there will be consequences and you don't want to know what those are." The girl nodded her head as she walked over to the boys.

"I won't" Uma said quietly

"Now lets get to work, shall we?" Maleficent said as the group listened intently, this was about much more then saving their friends at this point, they were now about to save the entire Isle from a crazed Witch bent on Revenge and power and they boys were ready.


	12. Chapter 12: I love You

Maleficent looked around the room in Hell Hall, she had a strange feeling they were still to get interrupted, with one swift motion she raised both her arms and green flames appeared around her, "Protect This home and all inside!" she shouted as the flames shot into the sky surrounding Hell Hall in a magical dome that could not be broken or entered by anyone with magical abilities. "Now, where were we…" she said as the flames diminished and everybody stared at her with gaping mouths and wide eyes. Maleficent chuckled as she looked at the others "they don't call me the mistress of all Evil for nothing.." she smirked before snapping her fingers taking the bag Ben had been holding manners was still something she needed to work on. She pulled out a map and the rest of the contents of the bag and chuckled once more as she looked at the items that lay in front of her,

"Who packed this bag?"

"Uh Snow White…" Ben said quietly

Maleficent nodded "She was prepared" she looked up at the group of children and villains.

"What do you mean?" Cruella,who had her hand on Carlos' shoulder asked as she gazed at the objects in front of them.

"Snow may seem like a dumb princess, but she sent these kids with things to help not only themselves. But all of us as well." she held up a ring with a big green stone on it and held it out to Cruella.

"What do these things mean?" Carlos said as Cruella took the ring and placed it onto her finger.

"All of the things you had in this bag, the flower,the necklace,and the ring they all helped us in one way or another. These items were tests, each one was to see if we would give Evie to the Queen in exchange for freedom and peace."

"So because they took it they failed?" Ben said curiously

Maleficent laughed and shook her head "No, in fact it changed us. Have you noticed the isle is getting brighter and less dark?"

The boys and Uma nodded their heads, they had noticed it and they thought it had been odd.

Maleficent glanced up at them, "Every time you helped a Villain discover their pain and helped them to move on it caused a riff on the isle. You have got to be careful however. We do not want the Queen to know this is happening." Although something was telling her she knew already she didn't wish to scare the kids. She looked over to where Jay was sitting, he was oddly silent and that wasn't like him. She then realized that herself and Cruella and Even Gothel had shown their love for their children, all except Jafar.

"Jay would you follow me for a moment." Maleficent said as she walked towards the door. Jay followed the fairy looking over his shoulder at the others.

Once the two were out of view of the group Maleficent turned to the son of Jafar and sighed as she knelt down to his level.

"Your father does love you Jay."

Jay scoffed and crossed his arms as he rolled his eyes "yea, sure he does. He wasn't here when I was a kid and he's still not here. He doesn't care about me." Maleficent sighed thinking of a way to show the boy he was loved by his parent. The boy had grown up strong, much like Mal had and there was nobody to blame but their parents.

"Jay…. I don't know what to say but you have got to believe me"

"A day ago we couldn't even trust you now you want us to believe what you say?"

"I know it's hard to do Jay, and I know we weren't the best parents but please-" Maleficent was cut off when an explosion was heard from downstairs, someone had broken through the magic barrier and was heading for them. Maleficent was about to hide Jay when a voice came from just behind her,

"you can stop this childish nonsense, honestly it's rather tiring."

"Medusa…" Maleficent seethed as she turned to face the familiar woman. "Still kidnapping children to do your dirty work?"

The woman let out a dry laugh as she walked over to the fairy and the boy, "well if you hadn't gotten all villains sent to the Isle, then yes… and you would be cursing kingdoms and there would be chaos.. but then you became soft much like your daughter." Medusa smirked.

"You leave Mal out of this!" the fairy said as her anger flared.

Medusa looked at the boy and smiled "you know, you can save all of your friends.. all you have to do is one small thing."

Jay bit his lip and narrowed his eyes at the evil woman, he knew not to trust other villains but if she were telling the truth it could mean all of this pain and chaos would be gone. He stepped forward even as Maleficent tried to stop him, "What do I need to do." he knew he had nothing to lose and if it meant saving his friends so they could have a happily ever after then so be it. Medusa smirked as she pulled out a vial of green liquid and held It out to Jay.

"All you have to do is drink this, drink it and all the pain and heartache goes away." Maleficent attempted to grab it but wasn't quick enough, Jay grabbed it and looked at Maleficent with a small smile. "They will be safe now." he said as he drank the liquid and immediately fell to the ground unmoving.

"what did you do!" Maleficent yelled as she rushed over to the boy

"I did nothing, you did.." Medusa laughed loudly before hurrying out of the house.

"Jay.. Jay come on, say something" Maleficent pleaded, she didn't understand why she cared so much.

"Jay!" a voice called out from the shadows, it belonged to someone Maleficent hadn't know was inside the entire time. She turned around to see the person walk out, holding his own staff his long robe dragging behind him on the floor as he rushed over to the lifeless looking boy before him.

"Jafar it's not what it looks like I-"

"what have you done you Evil woman!" Jafar shouted as he held his son in his arms, at this time the group of people who had been in the other room came out and gasped. Carlos Ben and Uma ran to Jay's side while Cruella and Gothel stood staring at the scene in front of them.

"Maleficent, what have you done?" Cruella asked

"It wasn't me I swear, it was Medusa"

"then how do you explain this?" Carlos held up the empty vial that had been in Jay's hand. Jafar kept his son close to him, he hadn't noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked from Carlos to Maleficent.

"Medusa came in, she told Jay if he drank the liquid it would protect everyone." the fairy said, her eyes were full of sincerity and now she knew how it felt to not be believed or trusted and it broke her heart.

"I can save him,He isn't dead.. only sleeping but we need to act now." Maleficent said.

"I am not letting you anywhere near him" Jafar snapped

Maleficent sighed and turned to Jafar, "you love your son right, you would do anything for him…would you not?"

"Of course I would what kind of question is that."

Maleficent pointed at the lifeless boy, "He doesn't believe it.. and the only way to make him believe it is for you to save him."

Jafar looked down at his son, "he doesn't believe I love him, Jafar sighed at his son, Of course he doesn't know it…. none of us Villains were kind to our children and so of course they have trouble believing it." the man was now crying as he held his son closely and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Things were quiet for a few moments before Jafar finally spoke again, "When you were a little boy all I thought of was revenge, and how to make you be like me.. You had to grow up so fast and I am to blame for this. I put to much on your shoulders and now you and your friends are having to fight yet again." Jafar's demeanor fell as he hugged his son closely to him "Of course I love you Jay, you are my son… and I have never been more proud of you, but you have to wake up. You need to wake up so that you can help your friends, and I promise I will be there when you need me. I love you." The tears in Jafar's eyes fell down his cheeks, and for a moment there was only silence, Maleficent raised her staff sending a green mist over Jay's body.

Jay's eyes fluttered open as he took a breath, "Dad?" he asked confused to see his father holding him. Jafar's eyes lit up as he hugged his son tightly "Oh Son, I thought I had lost you." he didn't care if Jay had even heard anything he had said, Jafar was shocked as Jay wrapped his arms around him, he no longer was angry or hurt in fact there were tears in Jay's eyes. "son, I don't know what you heard when you were sleeping but I-" Jay smiled as he pulled away from the hug slightly and looked at his father "I love you too, Dad." Jafar's eyes gleamed and he looked up at Maleficent and nodded his head "thank you." he whispered. Maleficent nodded her head "We have alot of work to do.. and I think now would be a good time to make an actual plan of attack. Shall we?" The group gathered together as Maleficent placed a protection barrier that kept out everyone whether good or bad so that they would be completely safe. The kids looked out one of the grand windows and saw that some of the dead grass became green,

"We're making a difference.." Uma said quietly

Ben walked over to her and nodded "Lets just hope the Queen doesn't figure it out." All of them focused back on what Maleficent was explaining.

 **I really hope you enjoyed this Chapter! And I want to thank everyone for Liking my story. It makes me very happy to know my stories are making an impact.**

 **I think Gothel,Cruella,Maleficent and Jafar will be the only Villains that are helping Jay Carlos and Ben. And of Course I had to put Uma :D They have some planning to do!**


	13. Chapter 13: I hate you

__Meanwhile Back in Devils Bayou__

Evie tried to pull away from Doug, she had never felt more betrayed but at the same time this couldn't be him. Doug wouldn't ever do something so terrible, especially to his girlfriend, his princess…

"Doug let me go, please!"

Doug ignored the girls plea's as he guided her into the entrance of the boat by now the sun was fully out and for some odd reason the water didn't seem as dark and murky. The two walked into a dark room without any windows and stood silently for a few moments, Evie's eyes darted all over, her own nervousness was filling her mind and it made her sick.

"well, well, what do we have here."

Evie froze in fear, her eyes widened as the sound of heels on wood came slowly towards her. She bit her lip before turning around, " …"

Grimhilde smirked as she came out of the shadows, her arms crossed over her chest as she circled her daughter. She looked up at Doug and smiled "good work, now please go fetch our guest and bring her down." she chuckled as she glanced at Evie, the two watched as Doug shuffled out of the room. Evie looked at her mother with wide eyes

"why are you doing this mom"

"whatever do you mean dear, I told you didn't I… you were never going to be safe forever." Grimhilde ran her hand through her daughters long Blue hair, Evie swatted her hand away and backed up with narrowed eyes. "and besides, you of all people should know that whole facade of a happily ever after was highly immature. And frankly I was shocked when I heard you were to be adopted… by Snow White of all people..who doesn't even love you, but of course who could really love a Villains child." Evie looked away from the woman and willed away the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes, Snow did love her.. but what if she didn't what if Snow only looked at her as a villain and worst of all what if her place truly was with her mother. Evie was snapped from her thoughts when a loud thud was heard, she turned around to see a person on the ground. Evie scanned the person, she was dirty bruised and her hair was tangled and messy when the person looked up Evie couldn't help but yell

"M…Mal?!" Evie said as she ran to her best friend hugging her tightly as tears ran down her cheeks, her best friend was hurt and it was her fault.

"Eves, Evie w..what are you doing here?" Mal said as she looked up at her best friend before her gaze fell onto Grimhilde and Doug. "You promised you wouldn't hurt her"

"and we didn't, that is we won't have to if she does as she's told and listens to her dear mother."

"you are not my mother…" Evie said angrily as she held onto her friend.

"well well I guess we aren't ready for you to have your friend then… I suppose you need some lessons now that you're soft." Grimhilde looked at Doug and nodded.

Doug shuffled over to the girls and pulled Mal away from Evie, once again ignoring her screams and plea's.

"Don't you dare hurt her Grimhilde! Don't you dare!" Mal screamed as Doug dragged her out of the room, no matter what Mal would continue to fight and as long as Evie was on that boat she would stop at nothing. Even if it meant risking her own life for Evie's.

Evie looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes "what do you want from me!" she said loudly. Those words were like music to the woman's ears as she knelt down in front of her daughter

"oh dear, why revenge of course.. what your little Fairy friend did to me months ago I knew I had to get revenge somehow. And so you are going to help me take over Auradon and the Isle." Evie gasped and anger filled her eyes, she stared at her mother for some time and glared

"No."

Grimhilde stopped in her tracks and turned to her daughter, "what was that?"

"I said no!" Evie said as she stood up as her eyes began to glow a deep blue color, she had never felt this way before… she felt strong, invincible even and it felt good. She raised her hand pointing a finger at the woman, "you are never going to control me or hurt my friends understand? I may be your kid but you will never be my mother, you are not worth the title of a queen and you are NOT the fairest of them all. In fact your just a lonely and ugly old lady who never cared about me ****I hate you**** Mother!" Evie toppled to the floor when Grimhilde's hand connected with her face. Evie's eyes turned back to their normal brown color and filled with tears as her cheek became red and painful to the touch, Grimhilde was above her suddenly and grabbed her face in her hands, her nails dug into her cheek as Grimhilde sneered "you little ungrateful brat, since I cannot harm you… you know how I am with promises… I suppose your friend will have to pay."

"N..no! Please don't hurt her"

Grimhilde smirked and dropped her daughter, "oh so now you want to be obedient.. shocking." she chuckled. "I am going to talk to Mal and Doug will come down here to watch you. Don't try anything or else." she warned before leaving Evie alone. A few minutes later the door opened slowly revealing the boy she once loved with all her heart. She could barely look at him as he walked over to her and sat down.

"your friend is going to die." Doug said suddenly

Evie looked at him "what… did you just say?"

Doug chuckled and looked at Evie, "your friend, she's weakening… she won't be able to keep protecting you forever. If you truly loved your friend I would stop resisting and just help your mother."

"that woman is NOT my mother, and I do love Mal.. this isn't you Doug, what is going on with you!" Evie scanned his eyes he was like a zombie, or like Ben when he was…. "oh god.."

Doug tilted his head "what?

Evie grabbed Doug's shoulders "Doug! Doug your under a spell, this isn't you… you don't work for that woman! I'm your girlfriend.. I.I love you!" Evie said as she kissed the boy on the lips before looking at him once again hoping true loves kiss worked. The shine in Doug's eyes shortly returned and his cheeks became slightly freckled again, " ?"

Doug blinked a few times and gasped seeing his girlfriend, "Evie?! but how? Why?" he then looked around the room and tears sprang to his eyes, "oh.. Evie I'm so sorry I didn't mean this, I wasn't myself and-" Evie wrapped her arms tightly around Doug to quiet him and let out a breath of relief,

"I know Doug.. I know." She pulled away from him and bit her lip "You can't stay here."

"what do you mean?"

"I mean" she took a breath and took his hands in her's "I won't risk you becoming Evil again, I don't want you to be hurt and I don't think I could see you hurting any of our friends.. not like Cruella…"

"wait… what? What about Cruella?"

"You don't remember?"

Doug shook his head, when a sound was heard from just above them.

"No time to explain! You need to leave." she stood up and took the necklace she always wore off, she had been planning to use it once she found Mal but she knew Grimhilde would never stop.

"Auradon…" she said out loud as she aimed the necklace at a Mirror in the corner. The Glass began to swirl until it showed a picture of home, "Doug, you need to go now." She placed the necklace in her boyfriends hand and closed his hand around it.

"Evie, no… I wont I can't leave you…"

The sounds of footsteps were coming closer to the room she was in, with tears in her eyes she kissed his cheek one last time and smiled sadly "I love you Doug, and we will meet again." Doug again attempted to plea but this time Evie ignored it, her heart was breaking and so she shoved Doug through the portal sending him back to Auradon. Grimhilde walked in just as Doug disappeared through the mirror, she turned to her daughter and grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"Goodbye Doug…." She said quietly


	14. Chapter 14: Terrible News

Doug fell through the portal into the middle of the tourney field, he got up and looked around before realizing he was back in Auradon. He looked down at his hand and ran his finger over the heart shaped diamond necklace Evie had handed him just before she pushed him through the portal. Doug felt tears spring to his eyes as he looked around he saw someone coming quickly towards him,

"Doug!" the voice belonged to Jane who hugged him tightly,

"oh my god we were all so worried!" she looked at him noticing he looked sad, heartbroken even. Thats when she noticed he was holding Evie's necklace, "oh.. oh Doug.." Jane said softly as she took his hand, "lets go see my mom and your dad.. they've been so worried."

Doug was silent, he didn't know what to say. He had just left his girlfriend and his friends on the Isle, what was he to do. A few minutes later they were standing in Fairy godmother's office, waiting anxiously, Jane had called her mother saying it was an emergency and to bring Dopey and Martha as well as Snow. When the adults showed up there was a frenzy of emotions,

"Doug!" Martha and Dopey both exclaimed in sync as they hugged their son tighter then they had ever done.

"Mom, dad" Doug finally said but quietly, his voice sounding broken and lost. His eyes fell to a calender on the wall and he gasped "I've been gone for a week…" it hadn't felt like a week, it only felt like a day since he had been missing. His gaze fell to Snow who was looking down at the ground, she was being strong but Doug could tell she was feeling how he was at the very moment. He cleared his throat and pulled away from his parents, Doug walked up to Snow and bowed

"oh Doug, please do not Bow.. you are family," the word family struggled to come out of Snow's mouth as she thought of Evie. The woman turned her face and gently wiped her eyes,

"Snow…" Doug looked down at his hand and then back up at the woman, "I saw Evie… she saved me and gave me her necklace." he held out his hand opening it up to reveal the heart shaped necklace, "she sent me through a portal just as…" he bit his lip to keep his own tears form spilling out.

"just as what, Doug?" she said as she gently took the necklace from the boy, she had a feeling she knew what it was but she wanted him to say it.

"Just as Grimhilde came through the door." Evie said I did something, I helped Grimhilde get Mal and Evie… and then she said something about Cruella." he lowered his gaze as he fell to his knees. The entire room stared at the boy before Snow knelt in front of him placing a hand on his shoulder, "you weren't yourself Doug. You were spelled but by what I'm hearing Evie is the one who ended up saving you." Doug still was having trouble believing anything, he had failed his friends and his girlfriend and he had to save them. Snow must have known what he was thinking though because she wrapped her arms around him tightly "don't you try being a hero Doug, Evie doesn't want any of us being hurt. She's a smart girl and I believe she will be alright."

Doug nodded his head

"How is my granddaughter…" a voice came from just outside the door,

"Queen Leah…" Doug said as he bowed to her out of respect,

Queen Leah raised her hand and smiled sadly "you don't need to bow Doug, I simply wish to know about my Granddaughter.. In fact we all would." Leah waved her hand ushering the others inside, Aurora, Audrey Chad and Phillip all stood in the doorway now hoping for some answers. The entire room was staring at Doug as he looked down at the floor, he couldn't tell the terrible things he had done.

Queen Leah crossed her arms around her chest, "well?"

"It's not good…" Doug said quietly, hoping nobody had heard him but from the collection of gasps in the room he knew he had not been quiet enough. "I did it Queen Leah, I am the one who helped Evil Queen take your Granddaughter and I helped her get her hands on Evie." he held his hands up to his face and cried.

Everybody looked at the Former Queen expecting her to yell or scream at the young teen but they were surprised whens he placed her hand on his shoulder and lifted his head up to hers "you are very strong, this is not your fault. Don't ever think it is am I understood?"

Doug was confused, they weren't angry at him they were actually sympathizing. "but I caused this to happen.."

"Doug there is nothing you could have done to control this situation, I do have a question however." Queen Leah said as she looked at the boy in front of her. "what does Grimhilde want with Mal and Evie?" this caught Doug's attention and made him sick all the same, he remembered what the Evil Queen had said in front of him and he knew they weren't going to be happy. He thought it best to leave some parts out of the answer, "Evil Queen wants Evie to help her take over Auradon…" the room looked at each other and then back to Doug,

Aurora took a deep breath in before speaking "you're holding back Doug, please tell us.."

"Evil Queen is planning on Killing Mal and Evie." He said before burying his face into his mother's chest, Audrey Chad and Jane all looked at each other in shock while the grown ups looked like a mixture of anger and sadness.

The group asked no more questions, they had put Doug through enough and he just needed rest and to heal. Leah placed a shaky hand on the boy's shoulder "they will be fine, those girls are the strongest ones I know." Fairy godmother dismissed everybody before turning back towards Doug and his parents who were doing their best to comfort the boy. She had wanted to ask about Ben, Jay and Carlos but figured it best not to tear the boy's heart apart anymore. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed to herself before exiting the room leaving the three alone, As she left she was confronted by a worried looking group of parents, the parents of Ben Jay and Carlos.

"Follow me everyone" she said although she had no idea about where or how they were.

"what do you mean you don't know anything about the whereabouts of our children!" Adam smacked his fist down on the table. Belle placed her hand on his arm to calm him down

"Adam calm down you are not helping" she turned to Fairy godmother and the other parents

"Fairy Godmother, what about out children?" Fairy godmother sighed, "I'm sorry but I wasn't about to pry on the emotions of a child." she took a moment to compose herself before turning to everyone "Grimhilde is planning on killing Mal and Evie and then take over Auradon, he didn't say anything about the boy's so I do not know. But we must be very careful from here on out. We must be prepared for anything, including a few bumps along the way but the important thing is to keep a level head about all of this." she placed her hand on Belle's while she looked around at the distraught parents, "we must remain strong, and the children will return to us. We must keep the faith." The parents looked at each other and nodded their heads, "do Leah and Aurora and Snow know about this plan?" Anita asked curiously wondering if the parents knew they were to be killed. Fairy godmother nodded her head "yes, they do… and we are going to try what we can but we will not put other innocents in danger." The group agreed and soon they too had left, when Fairy godmother returned to her office she saw they Doug Martha and Dopey had left as well she sighed as she sat in her chair. Now that she was alone she laid her head down on the desk and cried, her tears spilling onto paperwork she had laid out. "We will find you dear ones, we will and when we do nothing bad will ever happen." she said to a photo of the four VK's at the coronation after they had chosen good, she never wanted them to feel the pain they were feeling and so Fairy godmother began working on something that could change everything for the better. "You children will be safe. If it's the last thing I do."


	15. Chapter 15 : Fairest of the All

Evil Queen shoved Evie away from the mirror and screamed loudly "You fool!" she turned back to her daughter who was smiling sadly, she had just saved her boyfriend. The Queen stomped over to her daughter and grabbed her by the throat "you think just because that boy isn't here you are safe? Oh darling, You have alot to learn and I think we will start by breaking that heart of yours" she released Evie only to leave the room leaving Evie all by herself, everything was quiet until suddenly a ear piercing scream was heard from just above her then silence. Evie couldn't help but jump at the sound and a chill went down her spine, A few moments later Grimhilde came walking back in with something in her hands Evie squinted in the dim lit room. She placed a hand over her mouth as tears pooled in her eyes and ran down her cheeks, Grimhilde smirked before tossing a bloody dagger down in front of her daughter. She closed her eyes not wanting to think of what or who the blood belonged to even though a part of her knew,

"Why.." Evie said as she held her free hand over her heart, She felt the pain it felt as if the knife had gone through her heart thousands of times repeatedly. She shoved her mother out of the way and ran to find her best friend.

"Mal!, Mal please Answer me!" Evie called for her friend, she wasn't thinking of escape all she wanted was her friend, her sister the one she could rely on forever. She ran to the upper part of the boat, the room that was just above the one she was in and shakily opened the door and walked into the room. The sight of the room looked as if a bomb had exploded and as her eyes gazed around the room she saw a small heap in the corner, the small heap however was moving and making small noises.

"Mal!" Evie screamed as she ran to her, she turned her friend around and brushed the purple hair from her pale looking face, "Mal.. say something please…" she said in a small voice, she still had tears in her eyes as she looked down at her best friend. Evie's eyes gazed down her friends body until she saw Mal's hand was covering her stomach, her hand was red with blood and there was alot of it. She looked around but found no rag, she took a piece of her shirt and ripped it before gently moving Mal's hand and placing the rag firmly on the wound receiving a small squeak from Mal. Evie was glad she had made a sound, it meant she was still alive. Grimhilde came into the room and leaned against the door frame, "so, trying to save our friend are we?" she chuckled not moving from her place as she watched.

"What do you care." Evie gritted as she tried to keep her friends eyes open by gently slapping her face, she was getting paler by the minute and she needed help. She wished at that moment she had been the one stabbed and not Mal, she would give anything to be in the situation. She laid her friends head on her lap and continued to apply pressure, thats all she could do and it wasn't enough. She looked up at her mother with tear filled eyes "Please, save my friend… save her and I will do whatever you want, I will stay here with you and I will help you take over Auradon, just like you want!" Evie wasn't one to beg but when she did she had a tendency to go a bit extreme. "Just save my best friend!" Grimhilde thought about this for a moment and smirked, "help you? Save the girl who attempted to kill me? Why would I ever do that?" Evie was beginning to get angry once again, she felt the anger course through her veins, why wouldn't she just help for once in her life. Evie's eyes flashed a bright blue color as she gritted her teeth, and a smirk appeared on her face, "You want to be the one responsible for Maleficent's daughters death?" Evie chuckled, she didn't have to face her mother to know the woman was afraid, "How about we take a little trip and see what she thinks, or perhaps we could take a little trip… does that sound better to you mother." Evie now turned her head to look at her mother, Evie's eyes were no longer brown they sparkled like the deepest bluest ocean as the anger coursed through her veins. She kept the pressure steady as she glared into her mothers heart, "You spent your entire life trying to make people like you mother, trying to be more beautiful then everyone. Does your Ex husband the king know that you tried to kill your own step daughter?" Grimhilde was speechless as her daughter continued to speak and act in such a way, it intrigued and scared her at the same time. "You know, mother… I never told you this but have you ever truly looked in a mirror? If I was to look in the same mirror do you know who would be prettier or the fairest in the land?" She glanced over at her friend and then back to her mother and smirked "It wouldn't be you, so I'm going to ask you… no I'm going to Tell you.. save my friend or else." Evie's eyes turned back to normal but she was furious she felt as the anger continued to pulse through her and the amount of confidence she felt made her feel invincible.

Grimhilde walked over to the two teens, and while Evie hovered carefully over Mal she said a spell that would heal the wound, but Grimhilde was still Evil and so she added to the spell, "Heal the wound, Heal the pain… but if not rescued by the end of the day she will die." Grimhilde cackled loudly as thunder clapped in the sky, her gaze looked down at Evie "that was a lovely speech darling, but you seem to forget who you are messing with, I will leave you two alone now, and remember you only have until the end of the day, then she's a goner." Grimhilde laughed as she walked out of the room locking the door behind her. Once she was gone Evie looked back at Mal who was still pale but no longer in pain and smiled sadly, She looked up at the ceiling begging for the boys to find them soon. She lowered her head as Mal slept on her lap.

"Eves?" Mal said weakly after a few minutes of silence.

"Mal!" Evie wrapped her arms around her and didn't want to let go.

"Evie, we have to get out of here.. you need to get out of here. You can't be here it's not safe."

"I won't leave you Mal, and besides our friends will find us. I believe it, just rest Mal.. please rest." after a few moments Mal closed her eyes once again and fell asleep. Evie however couldn't sleep, she needed to make a plan.

Grimhilde stepped out onto the balcony and looked up at the flickering dome that trapped them all inside, as she looked down at the water and forest and how it seemed much bluer and greener her eyes narrowed. "so, the children have been making a difference huh. We will see about that." with one swift movement she made her way down the stairs to confer with her magic mirror.

"Mirror Mirror on the Wall, show me Carlos and Jay."

The Mirror's face became clear as it spoke "Carlos and Jay are neither here nor there."

Grimhilde's face became like stone, they must be someplace with strong magic to be unsearchable. She cleared her throat "Mirror, where is Maleficent." Again the mirror's face showed itself "The Mistress of Evil, the Fairy of Darkness.. she is growing strong, and is very angry." Grimhilde's eyes widened, then it is true what Evie had said, Maleficent does know about Mal. She stood upright making her face stone again, "Thank you."

She made her way upstairs and glanced at the door of the room, "I will have to kill them sooner then I had expected." She grabbed her dagger and made her way to the room with the girls in it. It had to be done, and then she could enact her revenge. As Grimhilde walked in she smiled slightly at the sleeping girls, she raised the dagger above her head and with one swift move-* BAM*

* * *

 **Oof Cutoff on one hell of a cliffhanger :P sorry guys! I really hope you enjoyed! I will post the rest tommorow!**

 **Stay Wicked! ;D**


	16. Chapter 16 : Painful Reunions

Evie gasped and raised her hand as Grimhilde swung the knife down, a blast of blue light came shooting out sending the woman flying into a wall. Evie looked down at Mal and then at her hands, had she done that did she have magic she never knew about? She didn't have much time to explain before Grimhilde began walking back towards them. Evie raised her hand once more and again a blast of light sent the woman flying backwards, She shook her best friend

"M, we have to go… can you walk?" Mal nodded briefly but she could see that she was still weak, she shook her head and helped her up, she wondered if her new found powers could help them escape. She raised her hand at the locked door and bit her lip, "please work.." she said to herself as they got closer. The door swung open as they got closer to it and the two girls quickly walked out ignoring Grimhilde's warnings. Evie held Mal close to her as they half ran to the edge of the boat, her eyes scanned the water the water was shallow but she couldn't carry Mal across. Her eyes fell on a speedboat and she ducked as a person climbed off of it, The person had long red hair and wore a red dress and walked over to where Grimhilde was standing. Evie placed Mal gently down on the ground and crept over to hear the conversation better, she glanced back to make sure she could still see Mal before turning back to the two women.

"Your majesty" the woman curtsied as she looked up at Grimhilde

"Medusa, have you done what had to be done."

"Yes, the job is done.. those kids won't be a problem anymore."

"Excellent, now we have another problem.. it would appear my little Evie has some magic and she has escaped. I think it's time for me to speed up her best friends demise." Grimhilde Cackled loudly as she turned to walk back into the boat, Medusa following close behind. Evie clasped a hand over her mouth and turned back to Mal, she promised they had until the end of the day. She growled and ran back to her friend helping her to her feet once more, She placed Mal onto the small speedboat and looked at the controls.

"Great… no Key." she glanced up at the boat and thought about what she had learned about hot-wiring in school on the Isle so many months ago. She pulled one of her hairpins from her hair and placed it into the keyhole, she turned it left then right, turning it and waiting until she heard the sound of the engine roaring to life.

"YES! Don't worry Mal we're getting out of here!" She looked up at the boat just as Grimhilde and Medusa ran out to see what the noise was, she smirked before slamming onto the gas and speeding away. Grimhilde threw her hands in the air and screamed "You will not win!" her ow hands began to glow a dark blue color as she watched her daughter and Mal get further away, she narrowed her eyes locking them on Mal "Speed up the purple haired Fairy's Death! Make it painful but slow! End this Now!"

Evie squealed with joy as they got further away from the boat, "We did it Mal! We escaped" she glanced behind her "Mal?" Evie stopped the boat and turned to face her best friend, Mal's head was slumped down and she was breathing slowly. "Mal, whats wrong!" she asked her friend, until her thoughts shifted to her mother, her anger grew "she promised! Don't worry Mal.. I'm going to save you" she once again pressed on the gas and sped off towards Auradon. As she drove she occasionally glanced back at Mal, she turned back around and pressed on the brake quickly as something ran in front of her.

"Who's there! Show yourself"

"Evie? Is that you?" a small voice came from just in front of the boat

Evie blinked, the voice sounded so familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "who are you.." she said still not sure who she could trust.

The person walked out from the shadows, "It's maddy.."

Evie glared at the daughter of Madam Mim, "What do you want I have to save my friend!"

"Please Trust me Evie, I'm here because I know where your other friends are. They are changing the Isle, haven't you noticed?"

"I've been locked in a room with a dying best friend how would I know what it looks like on the Isle, my mind has been preoccupied"

"Please, I can take you to your friends, then you and Mal will be safe." she said quickly as she looked around.

Evie sat back slightly, "why should I trust you! You helped Grimhilde before and you tricked us in the past."

"because, I'm more afraid of Maleficent's wrath then Evil Queens, and I know that Mal is your best friend. And you want her safe you want everybody to be safe"

Evie fell quiet for a few moments until a small painful groan escaped from Mal's mouth she bit her lip as she looked from her best friend to Maddy "Fine, but if you try and bring us back to the Queen things won't end well for you."

Maddy nodded her head and helped Evie with Mal, "they are at Hell Hall, with some of the others. Thats all I know." She said as Mal and Evie walked slowly with Mal who looked weaker by the second,

"We have to hurry up and get there fast, Mal is hurt and she needs to get back to Auradon."

"We will have to go through town, past the bargain castle and Lady Tremaines Curl up and Dye. Then we will get to Hell Hall, and Evie…" Maddy said glancing at the blue haired girl.

"Hm?" Evie looked at Maddy skeptically

"Thank you for giving me a second chance."

Evie nodded her head, she wasn't about to accept thanks just yet, not while they were still in harms way.

As the three girls walked they made their way past the bargain castle and were just passing The hair salon, Evie hated being back on the Isle. But Maddy seemed to be right about one thing, The Isle was changing. She looked as Captain Hook taught his son Harry to fish and glanced over at Lady Tremaine who was helping her son Anthony how to style hair for people. The Isle indeed was changing, but there was still an evilness in the air and it had the name Grimhilde. Soon the Three girls stood outside of Hell Hall which was protected by a big magical dome,

"Only people without Magic can get inside, I will let them know your here."

"No, we are going to do this my way. If my friends are really in there they will hear my voice."

Maddy nodded and held onto Mal as Evie looked up at the Manor

"Ben, Jay, Carlos!" Evie called out loudly after a few minutes of no answer she had wondered if perhaps a certain someone would answer She cleared her throat "Cruella!" she yelled out this time a rumbling was heard and suddenly a dark shadow loomed in the doorway of the manor, Evie backed away slightly. That was definitely not Cruella it looked almost dragon-like almost like…

"Maleficent" Evie said in awe

The shadow seemed to have broken the dome covering the Manor and quickly ushered the three girls inside before closing it back up.

"Evie, I have never been more glad to see someone" Maleficent said as she turned herself back into herself and not a shadow, She glanced over at her pale daughter and bit her lip "lets get her upstairs with everyone, quickly." Evie and Maddy nodded and helped walk Mal upstairs, The two girls laid Mal gently down on Cruella's bed as Evie looked around

"I don't understand, I thought you said my friends were here"

"They are dear" Maleficent whistled and everyone came out of their hiding spots, upon seeing Evie Ben,Jay and Carlos ran to her hugging her tightly. Tears sprang to Evie's eyes as she hugged her friends, but her eyes were on another group of people. She pulled away and tilted her head as she looked from each person, "Jafar, Gothel, Uma?" The Villains smiled at her and nodded before she was grabbed from behind,

Evie let out a small scream but soon felt fur against her, Evie's eyes welled up with tears as she turned around wrapping her arms around the person. "Cruella! Your okay!" she looked around at everybody "but how, Doug stabbed you"

"I can explain that Evie." The voice belonged to Gothel

"You look good Gothel, you used the flower?"

Mother Gothel shook her head and smiled "I was going to, but instead I did what you did… I used it to help a friend."

Evie couldn't believe her ears, she turned to Jafar and Maleficent "and you two?"

The pair looked at one another "we had to show our kids that we do love them, and that we will risk our own lives for them" Evie smiled before her eyes fell on Uma who was standing awkwardly, they both knew that Ursula was like Evil Queen. She wasn't capable of love, Evie walked over to the teal haired girl and wrapped her arms around her

"We all love you Uma, don't forget that."

Uma smiled at her, and for once she felt something she hadn't ever felt. Love. "thank you Evie"

She backed away looking at everybody in the room, "you have all risked so much, and I am going to make sure your rewarded." Her eyes fell to Mal and how pale she looked, her lips were beginning to turn blue and she looked like death. Maleficent swooped over to her daughters side as she let out another pained groan, "I'm right here Mal, you're safe now I promise" she whispered to her as she brushed her purple hair out of her face. Evie sniffled and rubbed her nose as she walked over to Maleficent and Mal "Isn't there anything your magic can do?"

"I'm afraid not Evie, Grimhilde is strong and her magic is almost as strong as mine. What we need is to get her over to Auradon and we need to do it fast."

Evie nodded as she looked down at her friend, suddenly the ground began to shake violently "whats going on?!" Evie yelled out.

"The barrier, it's been broken!"

"Then that means…"

"Grimhilde now has access to Auradon." Maleficent said as she gripped her daughters hand tightly.

Evie narrowed her eyes and stepped away from everybody "get Mal to safety, this ends now!"

Evie's friends and the Parents all watched as Evie ran down the stairs, blasting a hole into the protective dome over Hell Hall. Her eyes were glowing once again but this time it was a color of fire, Evie was out for blood and she wouldn't stop until her mother was gone and Auradon and Mal were safe, even if it meant her own death. She took a deep breath as she made a path appear leading towards Auradon towards home.


	17. Chapter 17: A Queens Revenge

Grimhilde Laughed maniacally as she broke down the barrier once and for all, the ground shook violently and the trees around her began to fall. She transported herself into the heart of the Isle and looked down at everyone in the center,

"Attention Villains! Our time for Revenge begins now, you are either with me or against me choose wisely!" She watched as some Villains ran back inside while the rest stood firmly with sinister looks on their faces. It wasn't as big of an army she wished but it would have to do, She turned her gaze towards Auradon and swung her arm towards the island "Follow Me and we will be free forever!" The small group of Villains cheered and marched across the bridge towards Auradon. Grimhilde looked down at her subjects and smiled "Gaston, Frollo torch the Isle, imprison anyone who does not follow us!" Gaston and Frollo both grabbed Torches and began to burn homes and set fire to the marketplace.

Grimhilde watched in amusement as Scar and Shere Khan chased people outside as if they were hunting for prey. She looked at the parents and children who were choosing to be good, the word disgusted her but oh revenge was sweet. Her gaze however fell towards just beyond the bridge, a certain blue haired child of hers who was running across the water towards Auradon. "Tsk tsk tsk,… we won't be having any heroics" Grimhilde called out to Ursula to stop Evie, Grimhilde hurried the rest of the villains across the bridge before blasting the other side causing it to break into a hundred pieces. "good luck my precious Evie, but mommy is going to win this time." she laughed before turning back toward her target of Auradon.

Evie was running as fast as she could, when she saw something dark in the water. "crap…" she said to herself as she ran trying to run faster then the creature below her. Ursula jumped up blocking Evie's way to Auradon, "get out of my way ou old witch!"

"well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. " Ursula swung her tentacles towards the girl,

Evie gasped and ducked just in time, but when Ursula swung again she didn't jump in time and so she tripped almost falling into the water. Ursula laughed as she lifted the girl up, "oh you poor unfortunate soul" she swung the girl around but didn't release her. "lets bring you back to the Isle, can't have you ruining our fun."

Evie looked around as Ursula began to lead her back to the Isle, when suddenly something hit Ursula in the face causing her to drop Evie who fell into the water. She looked up to see Captain Hook and Harry fighting against the sea witch, Harry kneeled down and helped Evie back up. "We'll hold her off! Hurry up!" he said with a thick Scottish accent. Evie smiled she wouldn't forget the help as she sprinted across the path she glanced up seeing that her mother and a few villains had made their way across to Auradon already. She looked back watching the smoke rising from the Isle "please be safe guys…" she whispered before heading towards Auradon Prep.

Further away Grimhilde and the Villains had made their way to their first stop, Auradon Prep. Dark clouds spread across the normally blue clear sky. And she snapped her fingers

"Hades do your stuff."

Hades rose from the ground in the center of the tourney field where Chad Jane and Doug were standing with the tourney team. Grimhilde's voice echoed through the school, "All of you Children will be spared, but you will work for us for all eternity! This is no longer a place of happily ever afters!" Jane,Chad and Doug all looked at each other and backed away before sprinting to find Audrey and the four of them were together they locked the doors in one of the classrooms,

"we have to warn our parents!" Lonnie said

"uh something tells me they already know." Chad said as he peeked out of a window as Fairy godmother, Aurora, Belle Adam and Leah marched right into the center of the chaos.

"what are we going to do? Audrey said

"We don't let them win, Villains can never win…" Chad said as he ducked his head down as Kaa slithered past the window, "there's one thing I do know, thats not all of the villains on the Isle…"

"It's not?"Jane said curiously

"Nope, wheres Captain Hook and Lady Tremaine and the others?" Chad explained "I think theres a real underlying problem here.." The group was quiet until suddenly Jane saw a shadow lurking in the room,

"I think someones here guys" she said quietly

The group looked around but saw nothing until the shadow changed into a man, a man who was known as Dr Facilier.

"hello kids," he laughed before engulfing them all in a black smoke.

Fairy godmother and the others stormed into the chaos, "this has nothing to do with the children Grimhilde and you know it!" Grimhilde looked down at the woman and nodded her head "it does seem a bit redundant but I love seeing the fear in their eyes" she glanced over at a young woman who was trying to hide her face, Grimhilde's face became very stern "Ahh, if it isn't my darling step daughter." she swooped down to face her, "how are you my dear"

"you monster! Preying on the innocent and for what? Looks?"

"why…you…little…" she raised her hand but Snow grabbed her by the wrist and narrowed her eyes.

"You will not lay a hand on me.. is that understood?"

"You've become stronger, but alas you are still weak…"

Snow raised a brow "and how would you think that?"

Grimhilde chuckled as she yanked her arm back, and turned away… "why, Evie of course… you must be so worried about your precious loved ones." she mocked.

"What have you done Grimhilde…" Leah now spoke as she placed a hand on Snow's shoulder

"oh sweet sweet Leah, and Aurora too… it must crush you to lose a loved one.." Grimhilde sneered as she pulled out the bloody dagger she had used on Mal tossing it to the ground in front of them.

"You monster!" Leah screamed as she held her daughter tightly who had begun to sob quietly in her arms. Suddenly a dark mist appeared in between them and Jane,Audrey,Doug and Chad appeared in front of them.

"Kids! Get away from here" Fairy godmother

"I'm afraid they can't, but oh! I see my little friend has returned…" She looked over the others to smile at Doug who had been trying to hide from the woman. "Hello Doug, how is my favorite little apprentice." The rest of his friends looked at him with wide eyes before looking back at Grimhilde.

"So Doug, I see you have not been banished to the Isle even after what you did… shocker!"

"You leave Doug out of this Grimhilde" Snow said with narrowed eyes.

"oh do they not know, well then that can be fixed, you see people of Auradon.. your precious little Doug is nothing but a cold hearted murderer." She smirked as Doug looked down at his feet.

"He killed Cruella, he took Evie from her friends…" her gaze went to Leah and Aurora and sneered "and he even helped me kill Mal." The two women looked up and gasped as they looked at Doug, the entire field became extremely silent. Grimhilde swooped down to stand by Doug, "isn't the truth wonderful…" she said as she placed a hand on Doug's shoulder. Everybody backed away slightly from the two, they were all speechless,

"Doug… did that?" Audrey finally spoke as she wrung her hands together and looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"The Truth is Painful isn't it… well I suppose then this won't hurt a bit." Grimhilde smirked as she thrusted her dagger into Doug's chest.

"NO!" a voice screamed from just beyond the crowd of people, Everybody's heads turned to see Evie whose eyes were glowing a fiery red color, She raised a hand blasting her way through each Villain that stood in her way. Her eyes were fixed on Grimhilde, she was out for blood and the only blood she wanted was the woman who had hurt her friends and was now threatening her family.

"Well Well Well… if it isn't my little girl you just missed your boyfriend.." she laughed as she moved her dress revealing a bleeding Doug who was now surrounded by people.

"You leave them alone… this is between the two of us!"

"You are right Evie.. this is between us, lets say we finish this once and for all." she shot her hand out sending her daughter flying into the bleachers.

"I will get my revenge, and little girls should not betray their mothers.." Grimhilde said as she walked over to Evie using her magic to lift her up and slam her into the grass. Evie winced in pain as she used her arms to lift herself to her feet, she held an arm across her stomach and narrowed her eyes as she lunged at the woman only to get thrown once again.

"You will never Win Mother not as long as I'm breathing!"

"That can be arranged.." Grimhilde snapped her fingers as Hades rose from the ground engulfing Evie with the flames of the underworld. Evie let out a painful scream as she fell to her knees, she glanced over at Doug and her family that she hadn't gotten the chance to get to know yet. She thought back to Mal thankful that she was safe, she wasn't about to give up. She would keep fighting, She raised a hand pushing the flames away and sending Hades flying. Scar and Shere Khan jumped out in front of her, they bared their teeth and growled. Evie narrowed her eyes and grabbed both the lion and tiger with by the throat throwing them aside like garbage. She walked up to her mother, holding her hand up which was bursting with magic, "Ready to give up Mother…. or have you still not learned your lesson…" She didn't realize Grimhilde wasn't looking at her. She was about to blast her mother to smithereens when Grimhilde flew up and landed behind someone who was very special to her. Evie shook her head and turned around before gasping,

Grimhilde grabbed the person and chuckled "stop this nonsense and I will release your friend"

Evie was confused, how did she get over here… where were the others.. she looked up at the two and fell to her knees "let her go…." she pleaded quietly

Suddenly a voice erupted form the group "MAL!?"

Evie let out a shuddery breath as she looked up as Queen Leah came running over. "No Leah, stay back!" Evie looked back at her mother "let her go, please! I'll do whatever you want!"

"E..Evie… no…." Mal said weakly, she had come all this way. She wasn't going to let her best friend be hurt. "Nobody is coming Grimhilde you can take over Auradon.. nobody's left." she lowered her head before sneaking a glance at Evie and winked.

The Queen laughed maniacally as she tossed Mal to the ground, "My revenge is finally going to be fulfilled! Oh and Evie, it would appear the day is up… you know what that means." She glanced down at Mal who smiled at her before suddenly she gasped loudly and fell to the ground unmoving.

"MAL!" Evie screamed before running over to her best friend. "Stay with me… don't leave.." she was crying, her powers were no longer working and she felt completely vulnerable and helpless. The two most important people to her were gone and all because of her.


	18. Chapter 18: Flashbacks and Awakenings

Mal squinted as she was wheeled through the doors of Auradon Memorial Hospital, she heard panicked voices but for the life of her she couldn't bring herself to talk. Her head was throbbing almost as worse as her ribs until everything went dark. A while later she began to hear voices around her.

"It doesn't look good Leah." A voice said sadly but still strong.

"will she wake up, and what did she mean by they are all gone.. is everybody on the Isle dead?" Leah said worriedly.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that for sure, all I can tell you is that Mal is stable for now but who knows what type of magic Grimhilde used it could be worse then we think. All we can do is wait."

"We are her family, of course we will wait for as long as it takes, thank you Doctor." Silence filled the room soon after as Mal tried to communicate, there had to be a way to let them know she was ok. Of course nobody's dead on the Isle, she just had to say that so that Grimhilde would think she won. She thought back to hours before she had arrived in Auradon, when she was laying down surrounded by her friends on the Isle.

Flashback:

 _ _Mal laid down on a soft bed, an occasional painful groan escaped her mouth catching the attention of one of her friends or her mother. She looked up seeing Evie who looked safe and thats all that mattered to her, she looked over at the other villains and felt someone grab her hand. When she looked down it was Maleficent, she was actually showing compassion and love… towards her, it was strange but she liked it at the same time. A few moments later the ground began to shake, and Mal watched Evie storm out of the house.__

 _"_ _ _Eves? Evie! No!" Mal yelled out hoarsely although she hadn't heard her.__

 _"_ _ _Mal, honey it's alright everything is going to be fine. Evie will get help and you will have your happily ever after. Mal looked up at her mother as her eyes began to glow a deathly green color, She stood up as if all the pain in her body no longer mattered and glared harshly.__

 _"_ _ _I am going to save my best friend and you are not going to stop me." She looked over at a worried looking Ben who was sitting beside Carlos and Jay, She took a deep breath and smiled sadly at her boyfriend.__

 _"_ _ _I will be fine, and everything will get back to normal I promise!" she smiled before walking for the door. Maleficent placed a hand on her daughters shoulder firmly,__

 _"_ _ _Mom, I have to do this.. for Evie."__

 _"_ _ _I know you do, you are the bravest person I know.. and I am proud of you remember that."__

 _ _Mal wrapped her arms around her mother tightly "thank you mom.. I never thought I'd hear you say that." she pulled away and looked at her friends and family, "I love you all. And I will be back soon." she rushed out of the manor and into the street.__

 _ _Mal walked along the road, the streets were quiet and nobody was around. The occasional fire was seen billowing from a house and everything that was beautiful on the Isle was now destroyed, Mal sighed as the pain began to creep back into her bones. She couldn't stop now, not with the fate of Auradon at stake. Suddenly a noise came from behind her, she turned and saw nothing so she kept walking until she reached the edge of the Isle. The noise passed by again and this time Mal saw it,__

 _"_ _ _hey! Who's there!" she called out__

 _"_ _ _Mal?" a familiar Scottish accent was heard from the shadows.__

 _"_ _ _Harry, is that you?"__

 _ _Harry Hook the son of the infamous Captain hook walked out from the shadows and smiled at the girl giving her a tight hug before stepping back slightly. Harry looked like he had been through one hell of a fight, and it left her wondering who all was left.__

 _"_ _ _You look terrible, and not in a good way." Mal said with a small smirk__

 _"_ _ _Grimhilde really does pack a punch when she wants something…"__

 _ _Mal looked around at the destruction and then back at Harry "where is everyone, surely they all didn't go with her."__

 _ _Harry shook his head "No, but most of them have been taken into captivity by Gaston and Frollo.. only about ten Villains followed Grimhilde"__

 _"_ _ _wow, seems the old bat didn't have as much of a hold over people as she thought."__

 _"_ _ _I wouldn't be too sure Mal, Grimhilde's followers are some of the strongest of them all…" Harry glanced over his shoulder and then back at Mal. "Your blue haired friend just passed over, she almost didn't make it. Ursula attacked but my father and I helped her, I'm not sure if she got far."__

 _ _Mal glanced over Harry shoulder wondering what he had been looking at, she was distracted however when Harry began talking about Evie she looked at him.__

 _"_ _ _You saw Evie? Was she ok, what happened?!"__

 _ _Harry placed a hand on Mal's shoulder "She's fine, from what I could see she made it across." he looked down at his feet sadly.__

 _"_ _ _whats wrong Harry?"__

 _ _Harry was quiet for a few minutes but then felt Mal's hand on his, he glanced up at her and sighed "It's my father, Ursula did some damage and…." he stopped for a moment to gain composure "My dad was hurt badly, I can't lose him Mal… I just can't."__

 _"_ _ _Take him to my mother, tell her to take care of the wounded.." Mal smiled at the boy "Everything will be alright." She turned to the direction of Auradon and sighed, "I have a job to do now." Mal began walking, she stepped over rubble and toppled homes before getting to the waters edge. Mal looked around and found the limo the boys and Evie must have come across with, she stepped behind the wheel and chanted the spell she knew all too well "Noble steed proud and fair, you shall take me anywhere." The car roared to life and suddenly she was speeding across the water she glanced back at the Isle once more before tightening her grip on the steering wheel "This is going to be hard."__

 _ _Once Mal arrived in Auradon she went straight for Auradon Prep, her concentration however was drawn to the sound of a scream in the Tourney field she knew Grimhilde had to be there. She limped her way over and stared at her best friend who was being thrown around, thats when Grimhilde saw her. Suddenly the Witch was holding her from behind and Evie pleaded for her to release her best friend even Leah came rushing over, Mal lied to the witch and suddenly everything went black.__

 _ _*End of Flashback*__

"Mal?" a voice called out from the darkness

Mal tried once again to open her eyes or to speak but she had no energy to do so, she recognized the voice of her mother Maleficent. She felt her hand being held and was only able listen as her mother spoke.

"Oh Mal, I am so sorry this happened… if I hadn't been so full of rage and bent on revenge you and your friends would be safe. My heart had been broken years ago and now I'm afraid I have broke yours… you were only a child and now it may be too late to make things right." Mal heard what sounded like a sniffle, was her mother actually crying… she willed herself to do something, make a sound, open her eyes… anything to let her mother know she was listening. As if by magic she was able to squeeze her mother's hand, causing her mother to yell out for a doctor and for the others.

"she squeezed my hand, she's alive"

"are you sure Maleficent, sometimes the mind can play tricks.."

" I am sure, my daughter squeezed my hand and she's trying to wake up." Maleficent leaned down to her daughter and kissed her forehead "I love you Mal, please wake up." Mal's eyes fluttered and she slowly opened them as if Maleficent's words had broken the Evil Queens curse.

"M..mom?" Mal said weakly as she blinked a bit

Maleficent turned to her daughter and smiled "Mal! Oh honey I am so happy to see you. I should have demanded to come with you."

Mal wrapped her arms around her mother and smiled "your here now and thats all that matters, where are the others? Did you help the villains on the Isle?"

"there will be time for questions later dear, right now you need to rest."

Mal looked and saw that her mother was being closely watched by guards and sighed as she laid back down. "just once, I wish- wait… Where's Evie?"

The group looked at each other but said nothing about where Mal's best friend was. Maleficent brushed her hair from her face "just rest, I will find Evie." she kissed her daughter on the forehead before walking out of the room, Mal smacked her hand against her forehead she had so many questions and no answers. She felt helpless but one thing was certain, "there is no way in hell I am staying in this hospital." she glanced up and saw that nobody was around, carefully she pulled the IV from her arm, wincing at the sharpness. Mal quietly climbed out of the bed, her bare feet touching the cold tiles of the floor as she made her way over to a window opening it up and looking down. She chuckled and climbed out landing on her feet and sprinting away from the hospital, it was then she saw a large green blast of light coming from Snow White's castle. "Evie, I'm coming!" she yelled before running towards the Castle.


	19. Chapter 19: Sacrifices

Evie struggled against Gaston's strength as she was led to Snow White's Castle following Grimhilde, she glanced in front of her at the Villains that were following her. Gaston,Scar, Shere Khan, Madame Medusa,Hades, Dr Facilier,Queen of Hearts, John Ratcliff,Hans and Frollo. The most powerful Villains of all and they were all following her mother, Evie knew she was in trouble and needed to make a plan fast. Grimhilde raised a hand when they made it to the very top of the castle and turned around to face all of the villains.

"Our time has finally come Villains! No more living in captivity or under the rule of those who have wronged us!" The Villains let out cheers and roars of triumph,

"Gaston, bring me my darling daughter over here,now."

Gaston dragged Evie up the steps and dropped her at the feet of the Evil Queen before bowing and stepping back. Evie stood up and glared at Gaston before looking at her mother with pleading eyes,

"You don't have to do this mother, it's not worth it"

"I don't think you are understanding Evie, I will enact my revenge and nothing will ever be the same for you and your friends." she circled her daughter slowly "Don't you wish you would have chosen Evil instead of good."

Evie stood quietly and stared at the ground "No mother, I do not wish I chose evil and I really wish you hadn't either."

Evil Queen grabbed her daughters face, and pointed towards all of Auradon, she could see the destruction and tried to look away but her mother was too much stronger then her, "Don't you see Evie, all of this destruction and death… It's because of you, it's all because of you."

Evie narrowed her eyes and with a sudden burst of strength pushed her mother away from her, "no! You did this! This is all your fault, not mine!"

"Sweet Naive Child, you have nobody left…. Mal and your little boyfriend… your so called Family.. they are all gone, you don't even have a home here anymore." Evil Queen placed a hand on her shoulder "I only did all of this because of you, otherwise I would have been fine on that floating prison, so yes Evie…" she smirked and whispered into her daughters ear "You did this." Evie's eyes welled up with tears and she lowered her head letting some tears fall to the floor, "Your right… I did this…I..I didn't mean to though and…" she slowly brought her head up, her eyes glowing as she stared out into the crowd of Villains who had been watching intently. It was as if something broke inside of the blue haired girl, her sense of hope. Evil Queen smirked and tapped her daughter's shoulder," glad to see my little girl back."

Evie smirked and shot her hands into the air sending a powerful blast of magic into the sky sending a sickening green darkness to spread all over Auradon.

Snow White and the others ran out of the hospital and looked up at the darkness

"oh dear, what are we going to do"

"Get everybody inside, nobody is to leave their homes until this situation is neutralized. Somebody go check on Mal." Adam spoke firmly, while Belle held onto her son tightly. The parents were indeed thrilled their children were back but at the same time things were not looking great. Suddenly one of the hospital staff came rushing out to the royals,

"Mal is gone your majesty"

"what do you mean gone?" Leah said with crossed arms and looked at Snow with a worried expression,

"We cannot tell Aurora this, it will be too much"

"Tell me what?" Aurora asked as she walked outside glancing at the impending darkness then back to her mother.

"It's Mal, she's gone… we don't know where she is"

Aurora looked at her mother closely and shook her head "What do you mean, we were just with her. Where is she?"

"We don't know Aurora, we just don't know." Leah placed a hand on her daughters arm, "we will find her again I swear."

Aurora crossed her arms and looked away from her mother "where is Maleficent?" she said coldly.

"Honey, Maleficent left before Mal did remember.. she has been helping us"

"She is still a suspect and I want her found!"

Queen Leah nodded her head and looked at Adam and the others "Find Maleficent and bring her back here.. until then everybody inside, nobody leaves."

The group scurried back into the hospital and soon everything was dark, It looked like there was nothing beautiful left in their kingdom as high winds and rain smashed to the ground. Thunder and green lightening cracked through the dark sky, Auradon was in major trouble and now Mal was out there somewhere. Aurora sighed and placed her hand on the glass window as she stared out, "Come home Mal…"

Mal ran as fast as she could dodging debris and fighting against the strong wind, the pouring rain made it hard for her to see as she climbed up to the top of the Castle.

"Evie!" she gasped when she saw the person responsible for the magical burst of light, the person who looked back at her was not her best friend but instead a stranger bent on world domination.

"Seize her!" Evil Queen screamed and suddenly Mal was grabbed by Queen of Hearts and Frollo who walked her up to their ruler.

"I thought I killed you.. There's no way you should be alive unless…."

"She was saved by someone who loves her." a sinister and very angry voice came from behind the two.

"My gosh, its…." Gaston and Frollo both said similtaniously

"Maleficent!" Hans yelled as the villains began to panic

Evil Queen turned around and smirked "Well Well, Maleficent long time no see… I see your not a lizard anymore."she began to circle the dark fairy while maleficent did the same to Evil Queen.

"Yes well, that is not important right now is it"

Mal struggled out of Frollo and Queen of Hearts grip and fell to the ground before scrambling to her feet in an attempt to get to her best friend.

Evil Queen narrowed her eyes as she spotted the Purple haired Girl, "Evie there is a traitor in our midst's, destroy her.."

"You wouldn't dare!" Maleficent yelled, her eyes flashing a dark green. The two woman turned to watch as Evie raised her hand and brought a lightning strike down right on top of Mal.

Maleficent's anger intensified as she began to shift into a dragon, She watched as the other Villains began to fall back. To ensure they didn't attempt to help she put a wall of fire between them and turned to Evil Queen, Suddenly a groan was heard and Mal stood up weakly. She limped over to the girl and grabbed her shoulders tightly. Evil Queen screamed and lunged at the girl but was stopped as Maleficent swung her tail at the woman knocking her off her feet. She looked at Mal and Evie before looking up at the sky, she shifted back into her own form and shuffled over to them.

"We have to go now, take Evie back to safety and-" Maleficent was cut off as a sword penetrated her back sending her to the ground, Evil Queen stood panting from the attack and looked furious.

"Mom… MOM! No!" Mal screamed as thunder clapped in the sky, she turned back to Evie who was still sending powerful waves of magic into the sky. She took Evie's shoulders and shook her

"Evie, Evie Listen to me snap out of this.. this isn't you! Please your hurting your home, and your friends!"

Evie dropped her hands and blinked a few times, " … is..is it really you?"

"Yes, It is it's really me we have to go right now. You sent a powerful storm into Auradon and we need to-" Mal was grabbed by the neck and thrown against the stone tower of the castle, Evil Queen turned back to her daughter and narrowed her eyes "Finish this now, or I will finish off every last one of your precious friends understand?!"

Evie watched Mal land on the stone floor and gasped "Please don't hurt her I told you I would help you, just leave her alone" Evie noticed the strong storm and found her yells were actually quiet compared to the sound of the wind and rain. She gulped and stood back up sighing she raised her hands to the sky once more as a tear fell down her face, She saw her friend out of the corner of her eye who was trying to get to her again. Mal looked at her best friend as she raised her hands up, but something was off, the way Evie held her hands,this wasn't for an attack on Auradon.. She glanced at her mother who laid on the ground and then at Evil Queen who was standing close beside Evie, thats when it clicked.

"No…. Evie NO!" Mal screamed as she stood up and attempted to run to her best friends side, the ground began to shake once again violently sending Mal to the ground. "Evie!" Mal yelled out, but it was too late, Evie used every last bit of her magic and instead of using it to destroy Auradon the magic engulfed Evil Queen and Evie causing a big explosion and alot of smoke Pieces of the Castle came crashing down and then there was silence. Once the smoke cleared Mal grabbed her aching side and pulled herself up, She looked around as Adam, Fairy godmother and some royal guards made their way up to the castle. Mal's gaze shifted to something small in the corner, the smoke had still been covering that area but once it cleared Mal's eyes welled up with tears. She wanted to run over to the lifeless person but she was held back "No, no Let me go!" she turned around to see her mother holding her firmly by the shoulders.


	20. Chapter 20: The Fall of Evil

Mal's eyes welled with tears as her mother held her closely while Fairy god mother and some guards went towards Evie. Everything moved in slow motion as if this were just a dream, and just as quick as it happened it was over. Mal looked up at her mother, her eyes red and puffy from the tears that still ran down her pale face she so badly wanted to say something, to let Maleficent know she didn't blame her for the childhood she was given but no words escaped her mouth. Maleficent simply rubbed her daughters back as she shielded her from the scene that was around her, The Fairy watched as Evie was placed on a stretcher and rushed off to the hospital by Adam and some guards. Fairy godmother stepped closer to the girl and the dark fairy and cleared her throat as she gazed at the two.

"Yes… I understand.." Maleficent said quietly before pulling Mal away from her and holding her firmly by the shoulders, her eyes were void of emotion but somewhere deep inside Mal saw the pain her mother felt. "Mal, I have to go… I can't go into details but I am needed and I-"

"You can't leave me mother, please…. don't do this.. don't leave me alone" Mal felt as if her heart was receiving one blow after another, and it was painful. Maleficent stood up and patted her daughter's head lightly before turning to walk away, Mal took her chance and grabbed onto her mother's cape tightly. Her eyes pleading with the woman to stay with her, she was pushed back lightly as Maleficent swung her cape around her as she very quickly flew off in a green mist like smoke.

"Let me take you back to the hospital Mal, you need to be looked over as well and I-"

"No. I want to be alone…"

"Mal, I really don't think you should be alone at a time like this…"

Mal spun around to face the woman, her eyes flashing a deep green and her fists clenched "I don't care what you think… Leave me ALONE!"

Fairy godmother was taken aback by the young girls emotions but nodded her head nonetheless before making her way back to the hospital, she felt terrible for leaving her but Mal needed the space and it wouldn't do any good to be there. Once Mal was alone she fell to her knees and looked at her hands, they were bloody, dirty and cracked but that wasn't what she was looking at. Her eyes were on the small ring that was underneath her beast ring that Ben had given her, the smaller ring was simple.. made out of some blue and purple twine and engraved with the word BFF. Mal's eyes filled once again as she looked at the little trinket, Evie had made it for her on her twelfth birthday and she wore it everyday with pride.

"I'm sorry Evie.. I am so Sorry, I'm-"

"Well,Well….look who is all by themselves.."

Before Mal could respond she was thrown against one of the pillars of the castle by a powerful force, she gripped her head as little droplets of blood began to fall to the stone floor. "Grimhilde….but how, I thought Evie…"

"what dear, you thought Evie killed me?" Grimhilde cackled loudly as Mal glared at the woman, there was no way she was going to let her win. Mal stood up shakily her eyes glowing a bright sickening green as she took a step forward,

"this ends now, once and for all… I will not stop until justice is served"

Grimhilde looked at the girl and smirked before stepping into the center of the tower and holding her hands up into the sky, a dark green mist emitted from the witches palm and shot up towards the sky. The clouds became thick and dark as lightening struck trees lighting them on fire and thunder rumbled the ground all around Auradon but Mal stood strong and firm she knew she had to stop this storm from destroying Auradon, she looked around glancing up at the cracked tower that was just above Grimhilde and smirked before shifting herself into a dragon. Grimhilde didn't seem to notice as she sent strong winds and pouring rain throughout the kingdom, Mal braced herself as the wind and rain pelted her scales as she walked towards the tower. Mal glanced at Grimhilde and with one swift movement her tail smacked the side of the tower sending it crashing down on top of the Witch. Grimhilde screamed out as the rubble crushed her and then there was only the sound of the pouring rain as Mal shifted back from Dragon to human, she fell to her knees as she looked up at the sky wondering how to stop this storm. She felt completely drained and didn't have anymore energy left, she closed her eyes for a moment and reopened them to see Grimhilde rise from the rubble with a look of rage on her face. She came flying towards Mal with a dagger pointed at the young girl but she was cut off by something very dark and fast that tackled the witch to the ground. Mal gasped as she realized what was happening _"_ _ _the storm won't stop until Grimhilde is dead…"__ Mal said quietly to herself as she stood up. Thats when she saw what was happening, Grimhilde had been attacked by someone Mal never thought would help her. The Witch was standing over the person's body with a bloody glowing dagger in her hand, Mal's eyes glanced down at the body and then back at Grimhilde..

"Mom…. no. NO!" Mal felt something snap inside of her as she rose to her feet a green mist surrounded the young teen and burned everything she passed. She raised her hands to the sky sending a wall of thorns to block anyone form coming in or coming out of the castle, Mal glared at Grimhilde who actually looked quite petrified at the purple haired teens appearance. If anyone was to see Mal this way It would send chills down their spine and Mal loved it, She smirked at the witch before simply grabbing her with a magical green power and throwing her against the wall of thorns which penetrated the woman causing a scream of anguish to escape her mouth.

"This is for Evie…" she said as she threw daggers at the woman each one hitting another part of Grimhilde's body but not enough to actually kill her.

This is for my friends and Auradon" She screamed as she used her magic to send a anguish curse to pass through the woman's body, causing her to fall to her knees as she felt and relived all the pain they had faced. The words Abandonment, Grief, Death, Hopeless, and pain echoed through Grimhilde's mind as she held her head and at the same time held a hand over her heart as tears ran down her face.

"Mal, please…. have mercy, I..I never meant for this to happen, I love my daughter I'm Sorry!"

Mal narrowed her eyes releasing the woman from her magical grasp and walked over to her with one swift movement grabbing the Evil Queen's face with her own sharp nails, Mal's eyes gleamed as they stared into her soul.

"you know, I would love to forgive you… I would love to forget all the problems you caused, but alas… I simply cannot live knowing you murdered my Best friend and my mother… I will enjoy this.." Mal moved quickly and with one swift movement thrusted her hand into Evil Queen's chest pulling out her heart. "This one is for my mother." She said before squeezing the life out of the still beating heart, Evil Queen grabbed her chest as she fell to the ground seething in pain. Until everything around her froze, the rain stopped and the wind stopped blowing as hard. The lightening and thunder stopped wreaking havoc amongst Auradon and soon all was quiet. Mal looked at the non beating heart in her hand and blinked a few times the strong magic she had felt left her body as the wall of thorns crumbled to the ground and the flames ceased to burn. She looked around and saw her mother lying unmoving on the ground in the corner and ran over to her,

"No.. No, mom please come back to me… please, I can't do this without you.." Mal let out a scream as the tears ran down her cheeks, "Mom, please don't leave me… I.I love you." She still couldn't believe that Maleficent, the mistress of all evil, her mother… had risked her life to save hers, and that is what broke her heart even more. She was never going to see her mother again. Mal's mind was spinning with thoughts when a group of people rushed toward her, they hugged her and everyone was talking but all she heard was gibberish as her mind was on that of her lifeless mother and desperately wanting her back.

Mal was carried to the hospital while Maleficent was brought by stretcher, She looked around but kept her face against the person who was holding her tightly. She looked up as she was placed on a hospital bed and a oxygen mask was placed over her face, Mal fought against the sleep for as long as she could but soon lost the fight as exhaustion overcame her her final thoughts were about how her mother and Evie were and what was to come of them. Mal opened her eyes and looked around, she was in a hospital room hooked up to a machine that was pumping fluids into her the annoying beeping sound of the heart monitor made her head hurt and as she reached up she felt something covering her scalp.

" going on…" she asked noticing how hoarse and quiet her voice sounded.

"Oh honey, your awake.. Your safe, your in the hospital you had some pretty nasty cuts and bruises but you're okay now, just relax" Aurora said softly as she made her way over to Mal's bedside.

"I don't understand, what about Grimhilde… and…My… ? And where Evie?" Mal asked with widened eyes.

"Mal, I don't think right now is a good time to talk about that.. you just need to focus on feeling better."

"I want to know how my best friend and mother are! I don't want to wait, tell me! Please…"

Aurora placed a gentle hand on Mal's arm and sighed,

"Mal, Grimhilde is Dead… you saved Auradon…" Aurora stopped talking briefly as she looked into the young teen's eyes.

"There's more that your not telling me, isn't there.." Mal said as she did her best to sit upright in the bed to alleviate the pain in her side.

"Mal, Evie is stable… she's in a small coma but only due to the trauma of what happened… and Maleficent… I'm afraid she's no longer with us."

Mal's eyes filled to the brim with tears, she thought she was ready to hear those words… but she could not have been more wrong. Aurora held the girl closely in her arms as Mal went from softly crying to loud sobs and shuddery breathing. The Queen glanced as the doors to Mal's room swung open revealing a grief stricken and worried looking group of friends,

"Is she ok…" Ben asked worriedly as Carlos Jay and Uma all shared a look.

"She knows, you four go be with Evie… I will stay here until she's calm again." Aurora said as she held the teen closely to her chest and rocked her gently. Ben and the rest of them nodded and walked out of the room and down the hall, They peeked into Evie's room at a grief stricken Doug and Snow White who hadn't left the girls bedside since she arrived.

"Ben, what do we do now…" Uma asked as she looked at the young King.

Ben sighed and looked at the waiting room which held the other Villain parents minus a certain Dark Fairy, "We need to fix things… get Auradon and the Isle back to how it was before, but this time, we will make it better, I don't think the Villains, at least not all of them are Evil.. perhaps they just need a second chance.."

The group of friends nodded in agreement as they went to talk to Fairy godmother and Ben's parents hoping they would be as understanding.


	21. Chapter 21 : Pride Rock

**I know I haven't uploaded in forever but here is the Rest of the Story! All 30 Chapters are now posted and The story is officially over, I hope you all Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben drove slowly as the group of teens passed through the enchanted forest which looked as if a tornado had torn through it. Trees were on fire and some were completely toppled over blocking the road where they were driving. Ben pulled over and turned in his seat,

"well, I guess this where we stop. We will have to walk the rest its not far, just through the Sherwood forest and past Snow White's Castle." Ben said with baited breath, he didn't want to have to pass the castle that almost killed his girlfriend. Uma must have sensed his hesitation because she placed her hand on his and smiled reassuringly,

"We'll be fine, so will Mal and Evie."

"thanks Uma" Ben said with a small smile as the four teens stepped out of the limo. The group stood close together, stepping over fallen trees and dodging the occasional ember that would fall to the ground. As the four walked they were quiet, looking around at the destruction that Evil Queen had done their home was destroyed and it was up to them to fix everything. Jay stopped walking for a moment as they were just about to head towards Snow White's Castle,

"Hey, hold on you guys… somethings not right"

"What is it Jay? Carlos asked as he turned around to face the boy. Suddenly a low growl was heard from the bushes as well as footsteps, whatever it was it was coming right towards the group.

"Stand behind guys, this is gonna get rough." Jay said as three people walked out of the forest and onto the path in front of them.

"well well, look what we have here… The King and the three Villain children, how sweet." John Ratcliff said with a smirk as Shere Khan circled them.

"What are you doing here, figured you'd be halfway to the jungle or to the Indians by now" Jay glared, Villains didn't scare him and they knew it.

"Well, you see that blasted Pochohantas was not there so we decided to start our destruction here." Ratcliff raised his shotgun at the group,and took the safety off of it ready to fire when a shrill high pitched voice called out from behind them all.

"Now now, this is no way to treat children.. you must gain their confidence… make them like you…" she said as she grabbed Shere khans face and hugged it.

"and uh how do you do that?" Ratcliff asked

"You force them to like you.. you idiot!" causing Shere Khan and Ratcliff to back up slightly.

Uma crossed her arms as she went over to stand beside Jay, "whats the matter Medusa, no little girls around for you to exploit"

"well, if it isn't Uma…tell me dear, how is your mother going to feel when she finds out her only daughter has back stabbed her… perhaps it'll end up like that Evie child.."

"you keep her out of this!" Jay said as Uma looked at the ground and bit her lip, he looked at Uma and whispered, "now's your chance.. use the shell.." Uma nodded and began to hum a familiar tune, Medusa narrowed her eyes at the children and then at the two other villains "go ahead and finish them, I have bigger fish to fry." Medusa had turned around but saw that the villains looked as if in a trance, She watched as they walked slowly towards the children and she turned around herself her ears now picking up the sound of the transfixing music. Medusa's mind went fuzzy as well as she too began to walk towards the group of kids.

"Jay now!" Carlos yelled as Uma continued to hum, Jay quickly shoved the three villains into the back of the limo binding their hands together with zip ties and locking the door.

"How long will they stay like that?"

Uma stopped humming and smiled, "they will be like that until I decide to break the spell" she chuckled.

"well, thats one powerful necklace." Jay said with a wink

"guys, we should get going.. thats only three villains, we still have 7 more," Ben said.

"right, lets go.." Jay said as they began to walk again, when they passed Snow White's castle they all looked up at it. They could see the tower and part of the destruction as they passed by Ben stared at the damage they could see and let out a sigh as he clenched his fists. His anger and sadness only grew as he swore he heard the painful screams of his girlfriend, Uma picked up her speed and walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Mal is safe, remember that.."

"yea, but at what cost…" Ben said softly as he shrugged Uma's hand off of him and walked ahead of the group. Uma looked at Jay and Carlos and frowned as they walked behind the angry and confused King. Soon the trees became more like those you find in a desert, they were no longer on a road so much as walking on sand and in the distance one could see a familiar large rock fit for a king.

"We're here, Pride rock… in the flesh." Jay said as they quietly walked up to the massive structure, Suddenly a loud roar was heard and the group looked around, Carlos scanned the area until his eyes fell onto three little lion cubs cowering behind a rock. As Jay and the others continued on Carlos knelt down and smiled at the small lions.

"Hey there little ones.. I'm Carlos whats your name."

One of the lion cubs walked forward slowly and waved a paw at the boy "I'm Kiara, this is my brother Kion and our Cousin Vitani." Carlos smiled and looked at the other two lions before looking at the eldest of the cubs,

"Kiara, whats happened here? Wheres Simba?"

"Our Father and mother and the other lions are trapped in a cave behind a big rock!" Kion blurted out receiving a look from Kiara.

"what I was about to say before my rude brother interrupted… yes, our parents were ambushed by our uncle.. he wants revenge but our father wouldn't budge." Kiara spoke sadly and lowered her head.

"Where are they? I can probably help, my other friends are going to deal with Scar." Kovu and Vitani began to walk out of the spot they were hiding but were stopped by Kiara,

"You two stay put… we cant have you two getting yourself s almost caught again."

"Kiara, we can help!" Vitani said as she looked at her cousin.

"I'm older and I said no, so stay put!" Kiara growled causing her younger family members to step back. "This way Carlos, I gotta warn you… There's two hyenas guarding the cave my parents are in so please be careful." She led him as close as she could to the cave where long and behold two hyenas were guarding what seemed to be a cave with a big rock in front of it.

"how many lions are behind there?" Carlos whispered but saw that Kiara had already fled back to her hiding spot.

"Well, I guess it's up to me.." Carlos took a few more steps when the sound of yelling was heard from above, "oh no…." Carlos said to himself as her looked up and then at the blocked cave, the lions could help him… but his friends also needed him. He took a deep breath and ran towards the two hyena's with a stick.

Meanwhile, Ben Jay and Uma were at battle with Scar. Scar had cornered the three and was circling them with a smug look on his face,

"well look what the lions dragged in…" Scar chuckled as he circled the three teens.

"Where's Carlos… wasn't he behind us?" Uma whispered to Jay as Ben attempted to reason with the Villainous Lion.

"Look Scar, I know your angry and I know you don't feel that what happened to you was fair.. but if you would just let the lions free and go back to the Isle we can make sure you are king there or something. The Lion let out a loud laugh as he glared at the boy,

"You think me doing this is because of me wanting to be king? My dear boy… this is my revenge on my nephew and his little family. I don't wish to be king, to much work, and besides I'm doing this for my queen." Ben and the two others looked at each other in confusion before Jay spoke up

"Your Queen? Who would that be…"

"Why Grimhilde of course, she promised us we would get out revenge and everything would be as it should. So I'm taking back whats mine and getting my happily ever after."

"No your not Scar." A rough sounding voice came from behind the group and walked into the light

"Simba, Nala I'm so glad your alright!" Ben called out to the lions who had ran up. His eyes however fell on four other lions who helped a certain white haired boy up onto the ledge, he looked up and smiled. He had a bloody nose and scratches on his face as well as bite marks on his arms and his outfit was torn.

"Carlos, oh my god! Are you ok? What happened!"

"He's a hero, thats what happened… and Scar, Uncle… you can't get your happy ending."

Scar looked at his nephew and snarled "and why my dear boy is that…"

"Because Grimhilde is Dead.." Uma called out out from where she was standing now beside Carlos examining his wounds.

"What do you mean she's dead… She caused a storm the plan was working"

Simba raised a paw as Uma tried to speak again, he walked toward his uncle "Mal and Evie were seriously hurt and Maleficent is dead as well as Grimhilde. We don't know the specifics but we do know none of the villains are getting their happily ever afters." Scar looked as if he had just lost another war, he shook his head

"No, no this cannot be… she promised us!"

Ben and Jay both looked at Uma who nodded and stepped closer to the lion, She began to hum the familiar tune as the necklace around her neck began to glow. Scar's eyes became glazed over and he sat down like and obedient kitten,

"It's time to go Scar…" Ben said as Scar began to walk off with demands to go straight to the limo,

"I will make sure he gets there, I will send two of my lions to escort him." Simba nodded his head towards two lions and both began to walk slowly with Scar towards the Limo.

"Thank you, we couldn't have done this without you." Nala smiled nodding her head,

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kion and Kiara ran up the rocks quickly and ran into their parents fur.

"Kiara, Kion, your alright… I don't know what we would have done if anything had happened to you." Nala said with a small purr as she nuzzled her children with her head.

"I told Kion and Vitani to not run off, but they didn't listen! And so when Scar was trapping you guys we hid." Nala and Simba both listened as their children explained what happened.

"But then Carlos helped us, he's a hero Mom and Dad a true Hero!" Kiara said proudly as she looked at the three teenagers

"well, then that calls for a special prize I think." Simba said with a wink before walking into the cave and back out with a box as well as Rafiki, The box was opened and a small medal was taken out and held out to Simba.

The King walked up to Carlos who although had some scratches and bumps was not to hurt,

"Attention Lions and Lionesses, as well as friends. It is my duty and my pride to present Carlos De Vil with this medal which belonged to my father. He showed us what a true Hero is today and risked his own life for that of an animal, Simba nodded to the boy and passed him the medal which he placed on his shirt. Simba and the other lions bowed to Carlos who stood there not entirely sure what to do,

" you, this means so much.. but I only did what I thought was right, how does that make me a hero.."

"Carlos Dear, A Hero doesn't need to have special magical abilities, the fact that you were brave and selfless showed us that you are someone who our children and their children to come will look up to." Nala said softly with a smile as she placed a paw on the boys shoulder, "You are a hero Carlos, and you will always be one. Just don't let pride and jealousy ruin that for you."

"I could never, I love my friends to much to let a medal come between us. Thank you." Jay Uma and Ben all patted Carlos' back as the lions gave out loud roars of appreciation.

"Shall we go?" Uma said pointing towards their next general destination,

"Yes, yes we shall.." Ben said and the three waved goodbye to the lions before heading off to their next place to help.

"So… who do we have to stop now?" Carlos asked as he crossed out another name on the list they had made before they left.

"Well, I think We have to go to Belle's Harbor, It looks and feels the most like France so Frollo and Gaston should be there." Ben said firmly

"We might find Gaston in the Tavern and Frollo where?"

"The Bell tower, thats where he was robbed of his victory with Quasi and Esmeralda." Jay said sheepishly "not that I pay attention in class…"

The group of friends laughed as they walked "well, to Belle's Harbor we go."


	22. Chapter 22: Broken Peices

Mal laid in the hospital bed staring blankly at the ceiling above her, since she found out about her mother and best friend she hadn't spoken or felt anything except for a numbness inside. Aurora and Leah had come by countless times but all Mal would do was brush them off and pretend to be asleep, she just wanted to disappear. Soon she fell asleep for real and found herself in a long dark hallway, as she walked slowly a small voice called out to her it sounded hurt and scared and so Mal ran towards the sound until she was surrounded by darkness.

"Mal? Mal help me!"

Mal looked all around her with tears in her eyes "Evie…where are you" She was met with silence as a dark shadow loomed above her causing her to fall backwards.

"tsk tsk tsk, poor Mal.. couldn't save her best friend or her own mother!" Suddenly the room lit up revealing Grimhilde and Maleficent who laid lifeless at the witches feet. Mal looked at the woman with tears streaming down her face,

"No, I killed you! Your dead.. Evie's safe and my 's"

"Dead…" the Evil Queen laughed as she seemed to grow larger then the small purple haired girl, suddenly Mal's wrists and ankles were shackled again and the room around her began to fill with water. Mal's eyes widened with fear as the water rose quickly around her,

"I did my best!" Mal screamed as the water went over her head, causing her mind to become foggy until she felt someone holding her still and a voice called out to her.

"Mal, Mal honey wake up you're having a nightmare… please love wake up."

Mal's eyes shot open and darted around the room, her breathing was rapid as she tried to calm herself down her eyes finally falling on Aurora who was holding her tightly in her arms. Mal still couldn't bring herself to talk no matter what she tried but Aurora just held her, rocking her gently

"It's okay dear, I'm here and nobody is ever going to hurt you." she looked behind her as Leah and Audrey came into the room with worried expressions on their faces.

"Is Mal okay, mom.." Audrey asked as Queen Leah held her hand on the girls shoulder, she wasn't quite sure how Mal would react to seeing her.

"Yes Audrey, Mal just had a bad dream.. I will be out there in a moment." Mal's eyes however had locked onto the Brunette teen and scowled, Audrey backed up slowly.

"Uh perhaps I should have stayed in the hall.."

Queen Leah sighed and shook her head

"No, you girls need to work things out." she turned Audrey towards her and sighed "Mal is in a very emotional state, she needs a friend right now and since they are not here at this time it is your duty to be a friend."

"But Grammy, she hates me.. I tried to apologize, but it just I tried to warn them but it didn't go very well."

"You didn't talk to them, you threatened Evie after Mal had warned you not to say anything. So yes, her trust in you is broken.. but now is the best time to start fixing it don't you think?"

"Yes Grammy, I will try and fix things. I promise…" Audrey said as she turned back to where Mal and Aurora were. Aurora looked at her mother and nodded her head as she kissed Mal's forehead and walked away,

"If there are any problems, we will be right outside." Aurora said speaking more to Mal then her daughter. Mal nodded as she sat up in the bed and stared at Audrey while Queen Leah and Aurora walked out into the hallway.

Audrey bit her lip and shifted on her feet as she looked at Mal who just sat there staring at her blankly with a look of pure anger on her face. Audrey also noticed the look of defeat and utter sadness in her eyes and how Mal didn't seem like herself, in fact she seemed broken… like her heart had been shattered and those broken pieces needed to be picked back up and put together again. Audrey at that moment knew exactly how Mal must have been feeling and it broke her own heart, She walked over to Mal's bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"Mal, I know you hate me.. and well you have every right to because what I did was wrong and not princess like of me at all.. and I can't possibly know what your feeling, but… I am here for you. Really I am…" Audrey placed her hand on Mal's which was clenched into a tight fist,

"I know your afraid to talk right now, because of the shock and everything… but you have people who are really worried about you, and they want to hear your voice again."

Mal stared at Audrey for a few moments as she thought to herself whether or not Audrey was being sincere or not, she let out a small sigh and lower her head before glancing up at Audrey.

"I..I don't hate you Audrey…" Mal said hoarsely noting how weak she sounded. Audrey looked at Mal with tears in her eyes,

"I just assumed, after everything that you would have had to have…"

"Stop Audrey, please.. did I hate what you did, yes but even though I wanted to hate you.. I couldn't, I couldn't hate a person no matter who they are. I'm not even sure I hate the woman who.." Mal's voice wavered and Audrey took her hand

"You don't have to say it, I understand."

"where is everyone, Aurora wouldn't tell me much… but I need to know, where everyone is, please tell me."

Audrey looked down and bit her lip, if her mother hadn't told her then perhaps she shouldn't either but they were getting along and she couldn't leave her in the dark about things. She looked back up at Mal "Well, Ben,Jay Carlos and Uma all left some time ago.. I'm not sure where they went, and Fairy godmother is with Ben's parents making arrangements and I think Jane,Lonnie and Chad are out in the waiting room."

"And Evie?" Mal asked seriously

"Doug and Snow are with her, she still hasn't woken up.." Audrey said as she glanced away from Mal to wipe a tear from her eye.

"I want to see her"

"I don't think thats a good idea Mal.. My mom and grandmother want you to stay in bed, you were pretty banged up"

Mal sighed and lowered her head "I want to see my best friend Audrey.. I need her to know I'm alright and it might be my last chance to tell her I love her." she hadn't realized that her voice had become small and shaky as a tear fell from her eyes and ran down her cheek. She had lost alot and Audrey understood that more then anything,

"I will see what I can do, maybe I can trick them into letting you see her ok? Please don't cry." Audrey said as she wiped a tear from Mal's got up from the bed and smiled "I will make sure you see Evie, I promise." She said softly before leaving the room.

Once Audrey was outside she looked at her mother and grandmother who as promised were right outside,

"Well, how did it go.." Aurora asked as she brushed the hair out of her daughters face

"I think Mal needs to see Evie." Audrey said bluntly.

"Audrey honey, I don't think Mal is ready for that… Evie still hasn't woken up and she's still pretty badly hurt."

"Mother, you don't understand… If you have seen her face and the pain in her eyes… she needs to see her best friend, its bad enough she lost her mother"

Aurora looked at her mother who nodded, "Alright Audrey, if you really think this is best.. Mal can see Evie I shall let Snow and Doug know and then she can come." Leah said quietly as she walked down the hall. A few minute later Mal was being wheeled down the hallway, she hated being weak and had insisted on walking but they wouldn't let her.

"Told you I would make sure sure.." Audrey said to Mal with a wink and a smile.

"Thanks Audrey" Mal said before they stopped in front of a door, Audrey grabbed Mal's hand and squeezed it reassuringly before making their way inside. Mal took a deep breath as Snow and Doug turned around when she was wheeled into the small room,

"Mal, it is so great to see you.." Snow said as she gave the girl a hug.

"Good to see you too Snow.." Mal said as she struggled to get out of the chair before Audrey helped her to her feet.

"We will uh, give you two a few minutes Mal, we will be right outside." Snow said as she glanced one last time at the bed Evie was in, she turned and walked out of the room with everybody. Soon Mal was alone and she slowly walked over to the bed where her best friend laid, she looked so broken so hurt but at the same time peaceful. Mal brushed Evie's blue hair out of her face and nearly broke into sobs as she noticed the bruises and bandages covering areas of her body and head.

"oh Evie, I am.. I tried to protect you.. I'm so sorry I couldn't.." She said as she laid her head down on the side of the bed. After a little while she lifted her head back up and looked at her best friend, "I really need you to wake up E, I can't do this alone…My life isn't whole without you.. My mother is Dead Evie, and..and I can't let you leave too.." Mal's eyes were red and puffy, her throat was sore from the crying as she pleaded for her friend to wake up.

"Everybody wants you to wake up, but I don't just want it, I need you to… I need you now more than anything in the world. I love you Evie.." Mal said as she began to sob uncontrollably holding onto Evie's hand. Suddenly a small squeeze was felt on her hand, which made Mal shoot her head upright, her eyes scanning the girl laying in front of her and laying on the hand she was holding,

" … is..is that you?" Mal asked hopefully, "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand.. I'm holding yours right now.." almost immediately Evie's hand seemed to clench around Mal's refusing to let go. Mal jumped up as she held onto her best friends hand tightly, "Don't worry Eves I'm here… I'm not going anywhere…" She looked at the door "Aurora! Snow! Anyone! Come quick!" Mal yelled out as Evie's eyes began to flutter. Snow, Aurora and a doctor came rushing into the room to see Mal holding Evie's hand and Evie was looking at Mal. The doctor rushed over to the girl and smiled gently,

"well, good morning there Miss." the Dr Spoke quietly as Evie continued to hold Mal's hand tightly with a look of fear on her face.

"It's alright Evie, Mal isn't going anywhere and neither are we." Snow said as she walked up to the two girls.

"Just rest, and we will talk after."

Evie nodded weakly and laid her head back on the pillows, and slowly closing her eyes again. Releasing Mal's hand as she fell back asleep. Mal kissed Evie's forehead before walking back towards Aurora and wrapping her arms around her,

"She woke up… I don't wanna leave her again." Mal said quietly

"I will ask if you and her can share a room now that she has woke up would you like that?" Aurora said as she brushed Mal's hair from her face and smiled.

"Yes. I would like that very much.." she said as they walked from the room to allow Evie to get some rest.


	23. Chapter 23: Belle's Harbor

Carlos,Jay,Uma and Ben walked for what felt like hours in the hot blazing sun until they reached familiar ground again. Ben was glad they hadn't walked back the way they came otherwise he might have blown up but now wasn't the time nor the place as they walked up on a small village that looked deserted, a handmade sign stood tall and proudly decorated with delicate words reading Belle's Harbor in Light Blue Paint. The Teens looked around surveying the area, noting Castle Beast in the far Distance and the Bell tower a few meters away, It looked sure enough like a small french town and all they had to do was find Gaston and Frollo.

"Please, this is nothing… I can go find them both and bring them back here before you can even say another word." Jay said, it was always like him to think he was always the strongest and more courageous and it annoyed everyone.

"No Jay we need to do this together.. Uma is the only one with Magic anyway, even if you did get them how would you bring both back without some sort of fight." Carlos replied as he rolled his eyes.

Jay groaned "okay Fine, we'll all go… I think maybe Gaston is our best starting point, he's the least brightest one in the bunch." The group of friends all seemed to laugh and agree on that at least, Gaston was indeed not the brightest bulb in the box.

"Lets go find Gaston, any luck he's probably somewhere looking at a mirror of his own reflection" Uma smirked as she began to walk with the boys keeping a close eye on Ben as they did. They made their way to a tavern just across from the Bell Tower and walked inside, As the teens looked around they noticed the place was full of people who looked extremely nervous. Ben stood on a table and cleared his throat,

"Attention everyone, I need information on the whereabouts of Gaston.." The young King said loudly as his father would have. The crowd of Villagers began murmuring to themselves

"it's the King… should we tell him… no, it's too dangerous." The villagers all seemed to speak at once making it difficult to hear just one person,

"Please, I need to know where can I find him." The king lowered his head and sighed, he wasn't going to be able to do this. Suddenly a loud slam was heard and the room was silent, all the murmuring and talking had stopped as everyone turned away toward Uma who had hopped onto a table and stared at them all.

"Listen up, Gaston is needed and unless you all want to suffer with him I suggest you give him up now so we can take him back to where he belongs." Uma said with narrowed eyes as she stared at the group inside the tavern. Ben stared in amazement at how well Uma conducted herself, perhaps someday she could actually become someone highly important. Suddenly it turned pitch black inside the tavern and a scream was heard, when the lights turned back on Uma was being held by the throat by Gaston who glared at the people.

"Let her go Gaston, right now" Carlos exclaimed

"And just What are you going to do about it boy" Gaston said smugly as he held Uma closely.

Carlos stepped back and looked at Ben, only he could do something about this… this was his chance to show the people of Auradon who the true King was. Carlos took a deep breath in and out, he knew what had to be done. He looked at Jay and then at Ben before looking back at Gaston and smirking,

"Must have been pretty bad to have a girl fight you battles Gaston…"

"What d you mean, I didn't let anyone fight my battle."

"oh but you did work for Evil Queen, and she did almost kill Mal and Evie… when I'm sure you could have done quite a better job at it." Carlos said as he snuck a glance at Ben who clenched his fists with the words coming out of his mouth.

Gaston laughed and narrowed his eyes as he squeezed Uma a bit tighter causing her to yell out, Ben looked at Uma when she yelled and closed his eyes as if it were Mal calling out in pain. "Ha, I could have snapped those two like a twig… much like I could do to this pretty little sea brat.. care to see that Carlos.." Gaston smirked when suddenly his eyes fell on the king, who had grown in height and glared back at him with dangerous yellow eyes and a snarling smile that showed his sharp bare teeth.

"I said, Let her GO!" Ben said in a low growl as he stalked closer to Gaston and Uma, although Ben was seeing Gaston and Mal at that moment his only thoughts were on keeping her safe.

" 're a monster, just like your father!" Gaston called out as he kept a grip on Uma and began to run out of the tavern,

"Ben, Carlos Jay help!" Uma yelled as Gaston ran towards the bell tower. Ben narrowed his eyes and ran after them, with Carlos and Jay following closely behind. When the three boys got to the bell tower Uma and Gaston were gone,

"Where did they go?" Jay asked

"She's gone, I failed again." Ben spoke quietly to himself although the other boys heard him clearly, Jay placed a hand on Ben's shoulder and stared into his bright yellow eyes,

"Ben, who were you chasing just now?"

Ben shook his head, the fur on his body disappearing as he shifted back into his human form, "I know it was Uma… but all I saw was Mal and how I failed her again, what kind of King am I, I can't even protect the ones I love." Ben yelled loudly as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Ben, you did not fail anyone.. Mal and Evie both are safe and sound, but right now… Uma needs us to save her, what are you going to do about that?" Carlos said sternly as he looked at both Jay and Ben before his gaze fell to the bell tower they were standing in front of. Suddenly a scream was heard and the bells began to chime,

"Uma!" Ben yelled as he waved his arm towards the tower beckoning the two boys to follow, The three of them ran into the tower and up the stairs until they reached the top. Ben looked around, his eyes scanning the dark room that was dimly lit by a fireplace Ben took a step forward as the bells continued to ring signaling that the day was almost over. He squinted his eyes as a figure appeared standing on the balcony of the tower, staring out at the town Ben hid behind a pillar as the figure turned around. Gaston dragged Uma with him and stopped in front of the man who knelt down and raised the girls face with his hand,

"Uma is It? You have come just in time..my dear." the man stood up and held out his hand.

Uma shrugged her way out of Gaston's grip and glared at the man before smirking and shaking his hand "Frollo, how lovely to see you again.. it's been too long hasn't it." she laughed. Ben couldn't believe what he was seeing and neither could the two boys, Uma was betraying them right in front of their eyes. His anger only grew when a hooded individual was brought into frame, when the hood was removed Ben could have screamed.

"Hello, Belle." Gaston said with a laugh as he lifted her up to her feet. Uma stood to the side fiddling with her necklace and occasionally glancing at the two men and the Queen.

"Gaston…I would say it was nice to see you again but I'm afraid thats not the case." Belle said coldly. "what is it you both want, we wouldn't want my husband to kill you again now would we." Gaston glared at the Queen but was stopped when Frollo held up a hand, as a Minister he was still a man of god and so violence wouldn't lead to any good. He smiled at the Queen and bowed his head,

"Your majesty, we seek control of Belle's harbor… but mostly we seek control of your castle and all the villagers in the kingdom."

"that is not happening." Belle said with narrowed eyes.

"I'm so sorry you feel that way, then you must understand I have no choice in what I'm about to do" Frollo looked at Uma and nodded his head "Uma dear, bring out the machine and turn it on.. I think it's time for little miss Belle to go on a little trip." Uma nodded her head and did as she was told when she returned she looked at Belle and frowned, Belle looked at the young girl whom had helped her son and his friends who had promised she would continue to help and sighed lowering her head and shaking it sadly.

"Oh Uma…" Ben said as he watched from behind the pillar, he took a deep breath knowing something had to be done. Uma turned the machine on and suddenly a big wind erupted threatening to suck anyone into the portal it had created, Frollo and Gaston both held onto the railing as Belle began to be dragged into the machine Ben, Carlos and Jay all ran out and the boys immediately grabbed the Queen and held onto something to keep them safe.

"Uma why are you doing this! I thought you wanted to be good." Ben yelled

" .. are you doing here! Your going to ruin everything!" Uma exclaimed as she looked to see Queen Belle being held by Carlos and Jay and then glanced at Frollo and Gaston.

"Do it now Uma, Finish what your mother would have wanted!" Frollo yelled. Uma looked at Ben and bit her lip as a tear fell down her cheek,

"I'm sorry…" Uma whispered as she began to sing loudly, her voice echoed louder then the machine and Gaston and Frollo were trapped in a trance like state unable to make any choices for themselves. Ben then noticed that Uma was dangerously close to the machine and he knew exactly what she was planning,

"No Uma! No!" Ben screamed as Uma jumped through the portal which closed upon impact. Once the wind died down Ben ran over to his mother and hugged her tightly,

"It's alright Ben, it's okay… she isn't bad but you three have to go after her." Belle said as she hugged her son and the two other boys.

"Go after her? But she almost killed you!" Jay said "and besides, we have to get Gaston and Frollo back to the Limo with the other Villains." Belle crossed her arms and looked at the boys scornfully,

"You three want to keep Auradon and the Isle safe, you want to protect everyone and you believe people can change… your father was a beast, whom everyone feared.. he was what you would consider Evil. I however saw something better inside him, I saw a scared boy who desperately wanted to be loved and cared about. So you three will go through the portal and save that girl, because perhaps if you truly knew her intentions you wouldn't feel the same way as for those two… I will take them and the other villains you have and I will personally take them to the Royal Dungeons." Belle smiled and kissed Ben's forehead.

"okay mom, you're right… we owe it to Uma to hear her side, and that is what we will do."

"Thats my boy…" Belle said as she stood up and grabbed a hold of both Gaston and Frollo before walking off towards the castle.

"So, any idea where the portal goes?" Jay asked quizzically

Carlos looked at the Machine and squinted his eyes, before stepping backwards "Wonderland…the portal goes to Wonderland."

"well, I guess we are going to Wonderland then.." Jay said.

"Lets just hope nothing is too damaged there…." Ben said quietly as they turned the machine back on and stepped through the portal.


	24. Chapter 24: Arendelle Meets Wonderland

The boys tumbled out of the portal falling face first into the grass, Ben stood up and looked around

"You guys alright?"

"Yea…" Carlos said as he stood up "so, this is Wonderland huh.."

"what an odd place…" Jay said as he looked around at the odd plants and animals.

"Yeah Wonderland is a place unlike anything else, but you need to watch out because sometimes things aren't always as they seem.." Ben said as he turned to face the boys, "Uma could be anywhere in wonderland we have to find her and while were at it… find the Queen of hearts as well.."

"Where on earth could she be?" Jay asked

Carlos pointed upwards towards a towering Castle "I suppose we could try her Castle?" he said as they looked at the heart shaped windows and big heart shaped door. Ben and Jay nodded as Carlos snickered and they all walked into the seemingly empty Castle,

"Uma? Uma are you in here…" Ben whispered as the three boys walked slowly, only the sound of their shoes hitting the tiles of the floor were heard until they heard more. Marching sounds echoed throughout the Castle and the boys dove for a place to hide, They peeked out from behind their hiding spots when an army of Cards came marching through the hall followed by Uma and nobody other then The Queen of Hearts herself. Ben stared at Uma who kept her head down, she looked somewhat defeated.

"We have to help her, lets go… Follow them" Ben said as he followed the Queen and Uma, Carlos and Jay looked at each other and sighed before following after the king who was most likely going to get them all killed.

The three boys stopped walking as the Queen and Uma walked out onto the courtyard, Things weren't looking too good for Uma at this point.

"My loyal Subjects, I decree that this sea girl is Guilty of the crime of crushing my roses! Off with her Head!" Queen of hearts exclaimed.

The cards all began cheering and two of them grabbed Uma placing her head on a cutting block,

"You might want to save your friend there you two, The queen hasn't been here in so long so she's bound to find out that we got rid of all the items that could cut off someones head…" An English accent was heard from behind the three boys and when they turned around they were delighted to see Alice standing before them.

"Alice, thank goodness you're here" Ben said with a smile "We need your help, tell the Queen to stop and we can give her anything."

Alice shook her head and knelt down in front of the three boys, "Only you can do that Benjamin, you of all people know that. And besides," Alice smiled and stood up "If you Risk nothing, then you risk everything." She said kindly.

"What does that even mean?" Ben said as he looked at Alice and then to Carlos and Jay who shrugged "Alice, how can risking nothing risk something…"

"That is quite the question indeed isn't it." Alice chuckled and placed a hand on Ben's head "You will figure it out when the time is right, but for now… help your friend, she needs one more then ever." She said as she looked at the sad look on the girls face, as if she was seeing into the soul.

"I must go, I have people to protect in Wonderland my own friends take care King Ben." Alice said with a smile and a curtsy before running out of the Castle. Ben looked away and back at Uma

"perhaps… no, it wouldn't work…" Ben found himself talking to himself receiving confused looks from Jay and Carlos.

"He's become Mad…." Jay smirked

"This is Wonderland, everyone is Mad here.." Carlos commented as he looked at Ben,

"Ben, what are you thinking?"

"The necklace, perhaps if all three of us hummed that song Uma always sings to make it work… then maybe it could put the Queen in a trance as well as the cards."

"That… is actually not a bad idea, lets try… what's the song though?"

"the song of the Sea, it's what Ursula used to use to control mermaids." Ben said "We need to do it now, I think the Queen found out there's no weapons…." The boys looked back at the Queen who was now grabbing Uma's wrist tightly and screaming with her fist raised, Uma looked as though she were about to fall off the platform they were standing on so the boys knew this was their only shot, They began humming and as if by Magic the necklace began to glow brightly catching the Queen's attention who immediately released Uma sending her to the ground as the Queen of hearts stood perfectly still. Uma looked down at her necklace and then at the Castle and smiled as she saw the boys, She ran to them and wrapped her arms around Ben.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you, back there in The Village it wasn't me… I I swear it wasn't!"

"Explain to us later, right now… we need to get out of here and find Hans… and then try and figure out a way to get to Hades and Dr Facilier…" Ben said as the Queen followed them obediently. The group walked when suddenly a big gust of wind came through Wonderland and snow began to fall from the sky, The Teens looked at each other when they spotted Alice a little bit away they ran up to her quickly.

"Alice, whats going on.. it doesn't snow in Wonderland, what happened?" Ben asked. Alice turned around and smiled at Uma before looking at the young King, she didn't seem at all concerned and instead just stood there for a moment "Hello Uma, and hello boys.. I see you did as I said?"

"Yes, I guess so.. thats not the point the point is why is it snowing in Wonderland…" Ben exclaimed

"It is quite peculiar, but it has happened before a long time ago." Alice nodded as she looked out towards the vast countryside,

"What do you mean this happened before? I thought it didn't snow in wonderland…"

"Benjamin, a long time ago Wonderland was also apart of another kingdom, this one had a frightened Queen and a sister who only wished to be happy."

"Arendelle…." Carlos whispered

"Yes, and Elsa and Anna discovered that Love thawed and swore to never close the gates or shut each other out again… because Fear was always Elsa's enemy.." Alice said to the four teens.

"But then that means….."

"Some has caused Elsa distress…. and you four must stop it." Alice responded seriously as she turned around to face them, "Those two have been through alot and that horrid man.." she sighed as she turned back towards the snowy plains "I cannot go over there to stop this so you four must, I will have Hatter send the Queen of Hearts back to your castle. Good luck Heroes"

"thank you Alice, please.. stay warm and safe.." Ben said kindly before the four friends went towards the Icy town.

The four friends walked for miles until they could no longer walk, they sat down under a tree to shelter themselves from the snowy blizzard around them. Uma let out a sigh and wiped at her eye, Ben went over and sat beside her placing a hand on her shoulder. Uma looked at Ben and bit her lip,

"It wasn't what you thought, I wasn't about to kill your mother.. I swear."

Ben stood silent for a moment but nodded hid head "I know Uma, at first I thought you did and I was angry because I thought you had betrayed us.. but I was wrong, you actually outsmarted both of them at the same time and at the same time kept us safe.. thats something a true hero does."

"I am not a hero, I'm a villains kid and thats all I'm ever going to be."

"so were Mal, Evie Jay and Carlos and now look at them? They changed and chose good and so can you.."

"I,I don't know Ben… look at all the destruction that has come from Villain Kids choosing good over Evil."

"thats why we are changing things, everywhere we have gone so far we have been helping to make a difference. And so are you Uma, your strong and fearless and you remind me of someone else I know." Uma looked up at Ben and smiled

"you really thing I can be good?"

"I'm saying you need to try, and so far… your doing really well." Ben said as he flashed his usual pearly white smile.

"alright, enough of that" Uma chuckled as she nudged him playfully "you're a great guy Ben, and an amazing King. Now lets go save Arendelle."

"Thought you'd never ask." The four friends linked arms and walked together against the quick falling snow and harsh winds until they made it to the front of the castle. Together they kicked the gate door which had been frozen shut and kept kicking until it opened, the teens ran inside and looked around

"Anna! Elsa?" Carlos and Jay called out as they listened for any sounds, the castle was completely silent except for the soft sound of pounding on a door and sniffling. The group ran up the stairs until the knocking became louder and led them to a door which was frozen shut as well, Uma looked around and reached for a torch before holding it at the icy door allowing it to melt.

"We're coming in! Get away from the door." Ben called to whoever was inside, after a moment and the sound of scurrying was over the group barged into the room to see an inconsolable Elsa hugging her knees as icicles tore through the ceiling threatening to impale anyone who came closer.

"Elsa, what happened?" Ben called out not daring to get any closer just in case. The Queen looked over at the teens and stood up, "No, stay away.. you four shouldn't be here, not after what I did.."

" did you do Elsa, what happened.."

" went after Anna…" The Queen said as she pointed at the corner of the room where Hans stood impaled by an icicle. He was alive, barely but he probably wasn't going to have much time left. Ben turned his attention back to Elsa,

"Where is Anna now?"

"I told her to run, she needed to get away he was going to kill her to get control of the kingdom." Elsa began to cry again as she fell to her knees, "I am so sorry…" Uma walked over carefully and placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder, "this isn't your fault, you were protecting your family and thats all that matters."

"Thank you, I..I'm afraid I do not know who you are." Elsa said as she slowly began to calm down forgetting about the man she had just impaled while Carlos and Jay tended to Hans.

"I'm Uma, the daughter of Ursula… but I'm not bad.. I swear."

"oh yes, I have heard of you…" Elsa smiled and placed a hand on Uma's hand "do not worry, I didn't think you were bad." Suddenly a gasp was heard from the doorway and the group turned to see Anna standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled as she ran to her sister wrapping her arms tightly around her not daring to let go.

"Anna, oh Anna I'm so glad your okay.." The blonde haired queen said through her tears, as the snow and ice melted, the two sister glanced over at Hans who fell to the ground after the ice melted around him. Anna began to walk towards the man but Elsa held her back

"Anna, I can't lose you again.."

"I'll be fine Elsa I promise.." Elsa nodded as Anna walked up to Hans and slapped him across the face,

"Don't ever show your face in Arendelle again." The man looked up as he clutched his wound his eyes rolled into the back of his head as a shadow seemed to take his soul.

"This might be our only chance…." Jay said as he pointed at the portal the shadow made.

"Lets go, Elsa, can you send Hans' body back to my Castle? My parents will know what to do." The Queen nodded and smiled as Carlos,Jay,Ben and Uma grabbed hands and jumped through the portal into the underworld.


	25. Chapter 25: Travels to the Underworld

The group stumbled as they made it into the underworld, they had lost sight of the shadow that had hans' soul but they had more to worry about currently.

"I am so tired of portals, I thought being a royal would mean things like escaped villains and mass destruction wouldn't happen… I really wanted to just relax." Uma said as she dusted off her teal and Carlos snickered at each other and shook their heads.

"Auradon and the other kingdoms are just like the isle, just with different forms of danger and less uhm villainy?" Ben added as he looked at the two boys with a grin. Ua shrugged and looked around, the underworld was a dark and dank place with tal cave like stone walls and thorns that hung low from the high ceilings. The occasional moan or scream of a soul being tortured was heard as the four friends walked down a long narrow pathway,

"I can't wait until this is over and done with so I can go back to relaxing without annoyances…"

Ben and the boys looked at each other and bit their lips, Jay was going to say something about Uma's mother and how they still had to get her, but they figured Uma already knew that and just hid her true emotions well. The group walked for a while hiding from the occasional shadow that seemed to lurk in every dark space until they came across a room that was closed off and sealed, they could see what looked like a green shadowy mist moving back and forth from behind. Uma placed her hand on the sealed door and was shoved backwards by a powerful force,

"Whatever is in their lets not stick around to find out…" Ben said as he caught Uma in his arms, although they all knew only one person who could be behind there and so they quickly walked away and turned left down a long hallway which was filled with lanterns. Each lantern was a solid color and had a nameplate under it,

"Audrey" Carlos said as he read one of the light pink lanterns, his gaze fell down to the next row and read off Audrey's families name. "Aurora, Leah, Phillip…." his eyes fell on a dark lantern which wasn't lit up like the others, "King Stefan…" Carlos turned to face Ben who went to look at some other nameplates. Some of the lanterns were dark or flickering while others glowed strongly and brightly.

"What do you think these are?" Carlos asked curiously as he looked down the long row of lanterns and names.

"uh, I don't know but come look at these ones…" Jay called from all the way down at the end of the hall. The three teens ran down to meet up with the oldest VK and looked at the different Lanterns, they had different markings on them and had a strangeness to them. Jay pointed a finger upward above his head and when everyone looked they were shocked to see their names on lanterns as well as their parents. Carlos' Lantern was red and white with a strange crossbone symbol on it while Jay's was yellow and red with a cobra. Ben's had Auradon's insignia and Uma's had an sea witch,

"What do these lanterns mean?" Ben said as he looked at the Lanterns curiously unsure whether touching one was the best idea.

"Uh you guys might want to come here quickly" Uma said as she peered through a door that led to another room. Inside there were two lanterns one Purple and one Blue, the light inside of them were flickering and they were protected behind a green barrier.

"What is going on, are those lanterns Mal and Evie's?" Carlos' mind was racing with questions as he tried to understand what they all were seeing. Suddenly the room began to fill with a bluish gray smoke suddenly a man with blue flaming hair and wearing a black robe came walking from the smoke,

"Well hello and welcome to the underworld! I've been expecting you four.." Hades laughed and snapped his fingers sending the four teens to fall back into some chairs where their hands were bound with rope.

"We don't want any trouble Hades!" Jay said as he struggled against the ropes, he hated being tied down and vulnerable. Hades passed Mal and Evies Lanterns slowly and took a deep breath inward before looking at the four teens,

"You really don't understand do you… I came back here not for trouble but because I have a job to do.." Hades began to explain "Everyday people die, and it is my job to make sure they live a lifetime of suffering and pain for all eternity. Easy peasy…" Hades narrowed his eyes at Ben "but, then the king and his Queen decided to force me into a lifetime of exile on the Isle of the Lost"

"Ben's parents didn't imprison you, your actions did! Maybe if you didn't kill people for fun and amusement you would have been fine!" Uma yelled, she didn't care who Hades was he was just a jerk who needed a lesson anyway. Hades stared at Uma for a while with a serious expression on his face as if he were reading her mind, seeing her darkest thoughts…. He circled her and shook his head,

"Uma, daughter of Ursula… I would have thought you of all people would be smarter then this, your mother is the great and powerful queen of the sea! And yet, here you are hanging out with the traitors who are the exact reason you and your mother were on that floating prison…" Uma lowered her head, she had heard enough but Hades was far from done, "I'm thinking that perhaps you don't know what to do… you would think having a mother as powerful as your's that would show you that you don't stand a chance against-"

"Stop! Leave her alone!" Ben interrupted the God of the Underworld who looked over at the young King.

"Ah, yes… King Benjamin, the Son of the beautiful Queen Belle and her Beastly husband King Adam… tell me boy.." Hades made one swift stride over to the boy and soon stood beside him placing an arm around the boy's shoulder as if they were best friends.

"Do you still truly believe that there is actual goodness in people..?" Ben shrugged Hade's away and narrowed his light brown eyes at him

"Of course I do, and I always will." Hades rolled his eyes and shook his head clearly having something on his mind. He turned to Carlos and Jay and chuckled as they lowered their heads, Hades didn't have to even bring up what they all already knew but he loved seeing people in misery.

"So, who's it going to be?" Hades laughed loudly watching as Carlos and Jay kept their heads down with clear pain written on their faces. Ben looked at his friends and then at the man and growled

"What kind of mind tricks are you playing here Hades, what is all of this?"

"I'm so glad you asked Benjamin" Hades smirked as he walked over to the purple and blue lanterns.

"Every Lantern you see represents everybody in Auradon and the Isle of the Lost, from the day you are born the lantern is lit… once you die however the light goes out…"

"So, why are Mal and Evie's flickering then?" Ben asked cautiously

"Those two have been through alot of trauma, their lives are still in my contol… you see kids I control who lives and who dies.. and I havent chosen whether they will just yet…" Hades looked at the lanterns for a while before looking back at the teenagers before him, "Anyway, since I have a decision to make perhaps I should tell you four what you must do to get out of this place.."

"You and Facilier will be coming with us." Ben said firmly

"yes, yes I know.. just allow me this final victory…." Hades said with annoyance

"Each of you have messy thoughts right now, worries, descisions, unfinished questions and hope… before you four can leave you must come to terms and reach an answer otherwise I'm afraid you will be stuck for good.

"How do we do that exactly? Jay finally asked as Hades released the four from their seats. Hades

Conjured up three doors, "Each of you have a key thing you need behind the door, each one will help you reach an answer but the trick is… you can only go in order.. Ben is first, then Uma and then you and Carlos.. Once you are finished with those three things only then will I come quietly, and release Facilier and Hans so they can also join in your roundup of Villains." Hades explained. Ben turned to his friends and sighed "We won't be able to leave until we do this, we will be stuck in the underworld until this test is finished…" Jay,Carlos and Uma all nodded as Ben took a deep breath in and walked up to the door which opened upon him reaching it. He didn't know what was on the other side but he needed to be brave for not only his friends but for himself as well. As he walked in a flash of light seemed to engulf the room until the door closed behind him leaving the three teens to wait.

Ben jumped as the door closed behind him and he squinted his eyes in the darkened room, a single flame appeared lighting the room up a bit. He took in his surroundings, a single canopy bed sat in the far corner and beside it a small nightstand made of wood. A large towering bookcase covered the entire wall on the far left side and a blue chair sat in front of a fireplace, from the chair Ben could have sworn he saw a pair of horns sticking from the top of it and so he walked a little closer. With every step he began to see pictures, of a small fairy child and every photo the girl became less and less happy until soon they stopped as Ben stood in front of the chair, his eyes widened and he didn't know whether to yell or cry as the person sitting before him held a photo of herself holding a small purple haired child in her arms.

"M..Maleficent?" Ben spoke quietly causing the woman to look up right away, her face looked overcome with grief and pain and her pale face was puffy like her eyes which were wet with tears, Ben had never seen Maleficent cry and it broke his heart.

"What are you doing here, you shouldn't be here.." Maleficent spoke quickly as she used her scepter to stand up her long black robe brushed the floor ever so gently, she seemed nervous and relatively frightened.

"Maleficent, what's wrong.. I'm so happy to see you and Mal will be too, you could come with us and we can-" Maleficent cut him off placing her hand in the air and sighing

"Ben, I can't go back I am dead and things are as they should be.."

"But you're a hero, and heroes deserve recognition and a second chance."

"I am no hero Benjamin I never was and I will never be…"

"You saved your daughters life, you are a hero! Why can't you see that!"

"I said Enough! I didn't save my daughter… I wasn't planning on killing Grimhilde, I was aiming for Mal…" Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing, and shook his head

"No, no I don't believe you.. you love Mal… you told her you did!"

Maleficent stood rigidly in place as she looked at the young king, "King Benjamin, I will always love my daughter.. but I will always love freedom… I only ever wanted freedom, and if Mal was to win I would have been shoved back onto that floating prison and I couldn't have that."

"you wouldn't have been…I just don't understand.. why tell her that you wanted to change if you didn't.." Ben bit his lip he felt anger and despair and utter defeat, was Hades right… did he still think

All Villains were good at heart.. "Yes…" Ben muttered to himself.

Maleficent looked at the boy skeptically with a raised eyebrow, "what did you say?"

"I do still believe in you Maleficent, you love your daughter and you always will… and I will believe that Villains are good deep down inside until the end of time."

Maleficent's eyes seemed to become brighter as did the room, the fairy smiled at Ben and nodded her head regally "good job Ben,.."

"Good job? What do you mean?"

"You kept to your beliefs even when you doubted them, you have always believed in my daughter and you believe in me… and that my dear boy is something far more important then the need to win all the time." Ben couldn't help but smile as he launched himself into Maleficent;s arms hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Maleficent, for raising a strong and independant daughter… you are a great mother."

Maleficent froze and stiffened slightly as she was not used to hugs but she returned it eventually before pulling away, "My daughter is hurting, I am trying my best to keep Hades from ending their lives but I can't hold him off on his descion forever, when you see my daughter again tell her I have always been proud of her and that I love her.." Maleficent pulled out a small box from her pocket and handed it to Ben, "Give her this as well.. tell her whenever she wears it I wil be close by"

"I will, thank you.. for everything."

Ben walked to the door and waved at Maleficent as she once again sat down in her chair, when he emerged he saw his friends who imedietly came up to him.

"Are you okay?

"What happened…"

"did you get the answers you needed?" Ben smiled as he looked down at the box in his hands while his friends asked him countless questions,

"I got all the answers I needed…." He looked up at Uma who seemed nervous "You can do this, and this time we will be behind you one hundred percent.." The four all held out their wrists as Hades placed a special bracelet on them which tied them as prisoners of the underworld until removed. He looked at Ben and smirked before looking to Uma "As soon as you are done there, you three have to come back for the third and final part of the mission and then you can all leave with us.." The four teens all nodded as Uma walked towards the door which swung open and engulfed the teens in a bright light before closing once more behind them.

Hades watched the four walk through as Maleficent came out slowly,

"Those four are quite the group Hades… they will do anything for their friends."

"I know, and like I said before…." Hades walked over to the flickering lanterns

"I will do anything for my family."


	26. Chapter 26: Ariel's Grotto

Uma and the group walked through the door and were immediately overpowered by the smell of sea water and fresh air, As they walked they looked down at the sand they were walking on and in the distance a sign that read Ariel's Grotto in big bold letters.

"Well, I guess we know where we are…" Jay commented receiving a dirty look from Uma who bit her lip nervously. She didn't know if she was ready to face her mother but all of that changed when she heard the cries of a child, Uma looked around and saw a little girl about eleven or twelve hiding behind a rock in the water. The girl had long black hair and seemed severely frightened, She blinked as she looked down at the water below the girl, she wasn't stuck on anything but she definitely was in distress. Uma took off running down the beach as her friends ran after her,

"Uma wait! Uma!" Ben and the other two boys called out but they were too late, Uma jumped into the water and swam over to the girl. As Uma swam to the girl she noticed a dark purple cloud covering the sky over the ocean and she knew that was her mother but she had to help the kid first.

"Hey, you! Are you okay?" Uma said as she swam up to the child who looked at her with bright blue eyes that were red and puffy.

"The sea witch has my mother, I tried to swim out to help but I couldn't… please you gotta help her!"

"What's your name kid, and who's your mother?" Uma asked as she looked out to sea

"My name is Melody and my mother is Ariel… I can't lose her please! Help me…" The child's eyes reminded her alot of herself whens he was the girls age and it broke her heart.

"Let me get you back to shore, I will help your mother.. but you need to be safe, and I'm sure your father's worried."

"I heard him calling me but I couldn't yell back cuz I didn't want the sea witch to find me…"

"I know, you're safe now, take my hand" she had expected the girl to have a fin but when she came from behind the rock she kicked her legs.

"Your not a mermaid?"

Melody shook her head "I thought I could just go in the water and become one like my grandfather had said, but the witch took all the magic and his Trident…" the child began to cry again as she wrapped her arms around Uma.

"Don't worry, I got you… I wont let her hurt your family." Uma said softly as she swam back to shore with a glance back at the storm clouds overhead. Once they were back on land Ben,Carlos, Jay and Prince Eric ran over to the two. Eric lifted his daughter into the air and held her tightly

"Melody, thank goodness you're alright.. I thought we lost you.."

"I'm sorry father, I just wanted to help mom."

Ben,Jay and Carlos looked at Uma but said nothing as the young daughter of the sea witch tied her wet hair back with a ribbon "I won't let her harm anyone…" Uma said with a low growl before taking off and jumping back into the water.

"Uma!" Ben yelled but the girl had already vanished.

"Lets all go back to the castle where it's safer" Eric said as he held Melody close, she didn't understand who the girl was and how she was planning on fixing the problem but she didn't care she was just grateful to be saved.

The group walked back into the castle as Ben glanced at the rough ocean behind them, "Stay safe Uma…" he whispered as he walked off.

Meanwhile Uma swam against the waves as she got closer to the center of the ocean, she spluttered as a wave crashed over her head but she kept going forward. Uma stopped swimming once she saw what she was looking for, the sea witch…Ursula… her own mother was about six stories tall and screamed with a bellowing voice as she cackled loudly

"ALL OF THE SEA IS NOW UNDER MY COMMAND!"

Uma couldn't believe her ears, she was putting people in danger real danger.. of course Uma always said she would have loved to see destruction and revenge but now that she was actually seeing it for herself she didn't want that at all. She needed to stop her mother before she destroyed all that was good in Atlantica and Auradon,

"Mom!" Uma yelled over the roar of the waves around her which made her almost choke on the water, she had to somehow get her attention but how. Thats when she saw it, far off in the middle of where her mother was sat Queen Ariel sitting unsteadily on a rock clutching the trident tightly, Uma began to swim towards the mermaid,

"Ariel! Queen Ariel, don't.. don't worry I'm here to help…" Uma said as she dodged one of her mother's tentacles. Ariel looked at the young girl who swam to her and gasped, "You're Uma, Ursula's daughter aren't you…" Uma climbed up onto the rock and nodded

"I'm so sorry for what my mother's done, I am going to stop her."

"Sweet Uma, you cannot stop your mother… she is far to powerful and bent on destroying the kingdom of Atlantica but I won't tell her it's location."

"I at least have to try, this isn't fair or right.." Uma took a deep breath and grabbed the trident from Ariel just as her necklace began to glow brightly, this was the best way to get her mother's attention and she knew what she had to do.

"Mother! Look at me! You have to stop, you cannot win like this please stop this madness!" Uma raised the trident in the air sending a lightning strike to the sky, Suddenly the storm seemed to freeze in place as Ursula looked around whipping one of her massive tentacles around with her, Uma watched the tentacle come towards her and while Ariel ducked Uma took a deep breath as it hit her sending her flying into the cold water.

"Uma!" Ariel called out but Uma knew exactly what she was doing, until moments later she was being swam back to shore by two mermaids.

"W..what happened?" Uma said as she looked out to the clear sky and the water in front of her, she wiped her eyes and hissed in pain as she moved her left arm.

"Careful dear one, your arm may be hurt..

"yes, yes what you did was the noblest and bravest thing ever" The mermaid said as she floated in the water "I am Arista and this is my sister Aquata… our sister is Queen Ariel."

"Ariel!" Uma shouted as she scanned the water for the mermaid, "Where is she.. and my mother."

"you defeated her Uma, and Ariel is returning the trident back to our father as we speak." Arista spoke calmly.

"I thought my mother would have saved me, I thought perhaps….. she loved me like a parent should…." Uma pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed letting a tear roll down her already wet face. "I always wanted her to be so proud of me, to show her that I could actually do something worth while but I couldn't…"

Arista and Aquata looked at the young girl and frowned before looking behind them to see their father and Ariel swimming toward them. The two princesses bowed as their father came forward,

"Uma, daughter of Ursula…" King Triton spoke firmly as he held his trident tightly, his face was not angry or upset but more relieved especially once he saw the girl who saved his daughter and granddaughter. Uma looked up at the King and bit her lip, "I'm..I'm sorry…" before she could say anymore Triton wrapped the girl in his arms and held her tightly.

"Don't ever apologize, you my dear did nothing wrong… you were just dealt a wrong deal with the gods.."

"what am I going to do now, my mother is gone and I know she doesn't really care about me… I'm all alone…"

"You are definitely not alone Uma, you have great friends most of whom are actually coming this way right now." Triton smiled as he pointed towards the three boys that were running down the beach,

"Uma! Thank god you're alright" Ben said as he hugged her tightly, Carlos and Jay also joined in the hug because no matter how horrible she was before they understood how she was feeling. Ariel looked at her father and whispered in his ear causing him to smile

"I agree.."

Ariel opened her mouth to speak when her attention was taken by the sounds of a familiar voice,

"Mom!"

"Ariel!"

Ariel's eyes filled with tears as she ran onto the shore, her tail becoming two legs once more. Melody ran to her mother and wrapped her arms tightly around her causing Ariel to collapse to the ground, She ran her hand through her daughters hair and smiled up to her husband. Jay helped Uma to her feet and smiled,

"your a hero now Uma, how does it feel.." Jay smirked and Uma rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, we need to go.. we don't have much time left" Ben said while the four of them ran off towards the door to take them back to the underworld.

Ariel looked up to see that the four teens were gone, "wait.. Uma?" she looked back at her father "where did she go?" Triton shrugged "I don't know Ariel, but we will find her… I promise and when we do…"

"I will never let her go." Ariel said quietly as she held Melody closely in her arms.

Meanwhile back in the underworld the four walked through the same door they came through and weren't at all surprised that Hades was there waiting for them but this time he tossed Uma a vial marked Hans' Soul, the vial was clear and had a blue shadowy figure inside it. "why are you giving me this?"

"You completed your task, it's only fair I keep my end of the bargain… and besides…"

"What you just did was hard even for the bravest of people." Maleficent said as she walked out from where she had been sitting. Uma looked at Maleficent and smiled sadly, she now knew what it felt like to lose a mother and she had to be sure Mal knew she would always be there from now on.

"Okay, so whats next?" Uma said but soon regretted as he looked at Jay and Carlos who stood in front of the door that was meant for them.

"oh, right…" Uma said as she walked up to them, "Ben and I can go with you if you want…"

"No, our parents and us have to have this conversation in private.. just stay here and make sure Mal and Evie's lights don't go out.." Jay said firmly as the door opened for the two boys. Carlos remained quiet about the entire thing, he didn't know what choice to make nor was he ready to make a choice but it was the only way to get out of the underworld for good, this choice had to be made or it would remain an unanswered question forever. The two boys walked through the door as the light once more engulfed them and closed behind them.


	27. Chapter 27: Choices

Carlos and Jay stepped from the doorway to find themselves back on the steps of Castle Beast, the last place they had seen their parents before they started this long journey. The boys walked inside and quickly hid behind one of the pillars as their parents and possible adoptive parents came into view.

"I'm glad we are all in agreement, and I'm sure this is whats best for the boys." Cruella said as she held Anita's hand gently. Nobody looked scared or upset in fact they were all smiling and Anita and Jasmine actually had tears in their eyes.

"The boys will be so happy, and we promise we won't ever try to make them forget you." Jasmine said softly as she glanced at Jafar and back to her husband. Cruella and Jafar both nodded their heads and thanked the people they had wronged so long ago, Jay and Carlos couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"They are making decisions for us… what gives them the right?" Jay said angrily as he watched the people in front of him.

"I think maybe they just want to help, and so they don't want the stress on us.."

"We already have stress! This jut adds to it… we are the ones basically being held prisoner int he underworld for a decision we should have made before we left." Carlos went quiet at that statement, he knew all to well that Jay was right they were prisoners and they would remain that way until they both came to a decision on their own. The two boys walked out from behind the pillars and walked up to the people,

"What's going on here…" Jay said as he crossed his arms and glared

"Jay, please… calm down it's not what you think.." Jafar said casually

"No, you all are making a choice a life altering choice before even talking to us! And you expect us to calm down?!"

Jasmine walked over to the boy and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Jay, we have been talking all day… we looked for you but your father told us that you and Uma and King Ben had gone to fix the Isle and Auradon." she glanced down at the boys wrist noticing a bracelet of sorts and looked up at Jafar questionably.

Cruella glanced down at her son's wrist as well, "Carlos has one too.. what are these things?"

Jafar lifted his son's hand and examined the strange bracelet, his eyes became narrow as she grumbled "this has underworld written all over it…"

"You boy's went to the underworld?" Anita said as she rushed to Carlos to look at the bracelet

"yeah, Ben and Uma are still there we all have these bracelets.. we can't leave until we come to terms with our deepest worries…"

"and your worries are this adoption, it makes sense… Hades always was a stickler for games and riddles.." Aladdin said as he glanced too at the bracelet.

"okay then, lets all talk… Belle and Adam said we could use the library to have a conversation, I will have Mrs Potts bring us some tea and cookies" Jasmine said as she stood up and took Aladdin's hand. Carlos and Jay nodded as they followed the rest of them into the library where they all sat down together in silence. It was rather weird seeing the Villains and their victims in the same room you could feel the tension but it was soon gone when Carlos spoke,

"I think I want to be adopted…." his voice was low and it could have been easily missed had they not been listening.

"o..okay, I understand that" Cruella said as she began to tear up

" please, don't cry… it's going to be okay and you said it yourself it's whats best for us.." Carlos went over to his mother ad hugged her gently and for the first time he wasn't pushed away for wrinkling her precious fur coat.

"I know honey, its just I think it was easier not to hear those words come out of your mouth… I will never be a good mother and I know you will do so much better with Anita and Roger. I am so proud of you and all you have accomplished." Cruella held her son tightly in her arms as her eyes glanced over to Anita and Roger who had remained quiet so that Cruella could have this time with Carlos to explain. Jafar sighed and looked at the two boys "Look, Cruella and I are never going to be the parents you want or need. We will always be your mom and dad but we will never be your parents." Jay couldn't believe what his father was saying,

"Your throwing us away, making us feel bad for the crap you put us through for all those years. We were kids and all you cared about was revenge and pride and getting back at people who were innocent." Jay clenched his fists tightly as he felt a wave of anger come over him, he stood up and glared at Cruella

"You stole and tried to kill 15 innocent dalmatians and then had the audacity to take 99 more just for a coat!" Jay turned to his father and pointed a finger at him "you tried to kill the princess of agrabah and Aladdin, and all cared about was the power and you let it get to your head and it filled your heart with darkness."

"Jay, please calm down… you don't mean this." Jasmine said as she reached a hand out to the boy only for it to be slapped away,

"NO! I do mean this, I mean every word of it Carlos and Mal and Evie and everyone of us Kids on the Isle were taught to hate and steal and lie and cheat our way through life and for what! So that you can use us fifteen years later to steal a wand for revenge… I will never go back to you, I will never forgive you." Jay was in tears by the time he finished, the years of having to be strong and emotionless had finally released his gaze shifted to Carlos who sat there with his head in his lap while Anita rubbed his back soothingly. Jafar and Cruella sat still not sure how to respond or what to say, they were less angry and more in shock at how their children felt about them and it hurt. Jay fell to his knees and Jasmine immediately rushed to his side and held him tightly, she turned to face Jafar and frowned "I think this has all been alot for the both of them, perhaps this conversation should happen another time.."

"No, no more… Jay is right we did terrible things and thats never going to change we have no right in trying to choose for them with anything because we didn't give them a choice to be born to us." Jafar said after some silence. Jay wiped his eyes and looked up at his father

"Let us make this choice then… this one time let us kids choose what path we take or your going to lose us forever."

"Alright son, tell us what you both want."

Jay looked over at Carlos who had since calmed down with Anita's help and nodded "Carlos and I are going to be adopted but we want to have a relationship with you guys still… you are our parents nonetheless and sometimes we need that extra push in the right direction." The parents all looked at Jay and Carlos and agreed

"I know Roger and I have no problems with you seeing your mother Carlos" Anita looked up at Cruella and held her hand gently "In fact you are more then welcome to our home anytime you wish." Cruella smiled and squeezed Anita's hand gently

"thank you.."

Jasmine looked up at Jafar, she still held some resentment towards the man but she knew what was best for Jay "the same goes for you Jafar, we wish for you to have a relationship with your son if you wish to."

Jafar nodded his head and seemed to smile at his son "I agree and thank you Jasmine, I wish to apologize for well, everything I did to you and to you Aladdin.." Jafar said as he looked at the prince of Agrabah.

"your apology is accepted Jafar" Aladdin said as he held out his hand for a handshake which Jafar accepted. Just then Cruella stepped over to the fireplace and seemed lost in thought, Anita and Roger walked up behind her just as the woman tossed the fur coat she was wearing into the fireplace. The couple blinked at one another

"Cruella, that was your favorite fur coat!" Anita exclaimed as the woman turned to face them

"Fur is so fifteen years ago darling!" she said in an overly dramatic tone as she linked arms with her old school friend and smiled. "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you and your family and -" Roger placed a hand on the woman's shoulder "Cruella, there is no need to apologize we forgave you a long time ago… and you are giving us a gift that we never believed we would have, a child.." Cruella hugged Anita and Roger before stepping towards her son and hugging him tightly,

"You will always be in my heart Carlos forever and always I..I love you"

"I love you to Mom, and always will.."

Jay stood up in front of his father, after everything he said he didn't expect his father to acknowledge him but the man hugged him tightly and pulled away shortly after "You need therapy but I am so proud of you for expressing how you truly feel."

"I love you dad" Jay said as they stood there

Jafar smiled widely and hugged his son once more "I love you too my Son…." he wiped his eyes and the two boys walked out of the library turning around one last time to see their parents and new parents

"We'll see you all soon.." Carlos said

"We promise" Jay said

Jay and Carlos walked through the door to the underworld and were immediately hugged by both Ben and Uma, Carlos wiped the tears from his eyes and Jay stood their silently as he glared at Hades

"Take these bracelets off of us, we did our end of the bargain now its your turn" Hades nodded and as promised tossed over the vial with Facilier's soul inside.

"One thing though, before I have to go." Hades said before turning to face the two flickering lanterns, with one swift move of his hand the lights went out for both of them.

"What did you do?" Ben yelled as the four watched the light go out on both lanterns. Hades turned around and smirked as he looked at both Carlos and Jay "I made my choice.." Hades laughed loudly before Uma began humming sending the god into a trance and trapping him in a bottle. She looked at the boys with wide eyes before looking at the dark lanterns,

"What happens now?" Uma said as Maleficent came rushing out to the teens, her gaze falling on the lanterns that were no longer lit.

"With Hades gone, I am now in charge of the underworld… I will do what is right and if I see Mal or Evie's soul I will send them back, you four must hurry though… please go through that door there and you will be at the hospital. Your friends and family need you." Maleficent said softly as her voice seemed to crack as she held back the tears she felt threatening to escape her eyes. The four boys nodded before turning toward the door, Ben looked behind and smiled at Maleficent

"Goodbye Maleficent…" he said before they all walked out of the underworld and stood in front of the hospital.


	28. Chapter 28: Goodbyes

The four teens walked into the hospital and immediately saw panic as rang throughout the hospital. Ben walked a bit faster then the others as the alarms went off all around and doctors in white coats rushed into the hospital rooms of two girls who had been through a very big trauma.

"No, not this… not them! God dammit!" Ben yelled as he punched the glass of one of the hospital windows, accidentally causing it to shatter and sending glass everywhere. Ben didn't care if his hand was broken and didn't acknowledge the blood pouring down it either, as he peered into the room where Mal and Evie's lifeless bodies laid together. At least they were together, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see his mother and father who had tears in their eyes

"Ben, honey we are so sorry… there's nothing else they can do, this is how it is right now but it will get better." Belle said softly before glancing down at her son's bleeding hand "Ben you need to get that hand checked out, right now." Ben listened to the sound of a long and steady beep that seemed to echo in his mind he turned back around towards the room and felt his whole body begin to shake and soon he was sobbing as he collapsed to his knees before his whole world seemed to darken. Carlos Uma and Jay sat in the waiting room, their faces were not those of innocence any longer they had been through so much and they were dirty weak and utterly defeated. The three also had tears in their eyes but they were silent with their crying that is until their adoptive parents came running into the hospital. Anita and roger immediately came over to comfort Carlos while Aladdin and Jasmine held Jay tightly, Uma sat quietly wishing someone could and would comfort her. She got up and walked outside to the vending machines when suddenly footsteps were heard from behind her and a familiar voice spoke her name causing her to turn around,

"A…Ariel? What are you doing here? She asked skeptically as she remembered she had no money for a drink and let out a small groan.

Ariel fished some change from her pocket and held it out to Uma "Here, get a drink and a snack… I think we should talk."

Uma nodded her head slowly and got what she wanted before Ariel led her into one of the more secluded rooms of the hospital where she sat down and patted the seat beside her. "Don't look so worried honey, I hold no grudge or bad feelings against you, you're just a child" Ariel said as Uma sat beside her and shifted nervously.

"What is this about? I returned the trident.. and your daughters safe, what more do you want?"

"Honey, let me start from the beginning" Ariel took a breath "I first met you when you were very little, your mother had just been told she was being sent to Isle and she wasn't happy. She vowed to get revenge on those who wronged her but today what you did, thats what made me realize" Ariel took Uma's hand in her's and smiled

"Uma, you are such a brave and special girl and at first yes I was a bit frightened to hear that you were here in Auradon, but when you saved Melody and then I saw the pain in your eyes when you tried to sacrifice yourself I knew you were not meant to be a villain."

"What are you saying?" Uma asked curiously with a hint of sadness lacing her voice

"What I'm saying Uma is would you consider becoming my daughter"

Uma stared blankly at Ariel she wasn't sure what to say or think "You want to adopt me?"

"Yes, but only if you want to… your mother she's in quite some trouble and you need a home right now and I would love for that home to be with us." Uma's eyes welled with tears as she fell into Ariel's arms she felt safe at that moment and no longer held as much anger as she cried releasing all the emotions she had felt. Ariel held her closely, allowing the young girl to cry while she rubbed her back gently.

"I would love for you to be my mother…"

"I'm so glad to hear you say that, I will always be there for you Uma." Ariel said quietly.

Meanwhile in the Underworld a different pain was happening there as Mal and Evie woke up to find themselves once again trapped.

"Mal, where are we.. what happened?"

Mal looked over at Evie and took her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze "I'm not sure E, but somethings not right" Mal and Evie walked a bit more until they came upon the hall of Life, they looked at the Lanterns some flickering some completely dark while most of them were still lit and going strong.

"M, I'm scared… are we… dead?" Evie asked, fear lacing her voice as she asked. Mal didn't know the answer, she didn't feel dead but there were no longer in the hospital in Auradon, she shrugged before looking at a closed door as if something was calling her. Mal walked towards the door and reached for the the handle and walked inside but something stopped her and the pain she had felt in her heart came to light again.

"Mal whats wrong whats-" Evie paused as she looked in the direction where Mal was looking and blinked a few times, " ?!" she immediately looked at her best friend whose eyes were filled with fear and pain and so many unanswered questions. Evie took Mal's hand and squeezed it gently, as Mal took a step forward.

"M..mom, I..is that really you.."

Maleficent stepped closer and nodded softly, "I have been waiting for you girls for a few hours now, are you two alright?"

Mal wasn't sure what to say,but Evie did and she stepped forward tilting her head to the side

"What do you mean you've been waiting for us? Are we dead?"

"oh no, your not dead yet.. but I'm afraid I made a promise that I would send you both back when I saw you." Maleficent raised her hand creating a portal that would lead them back to their bodies,

"You must go through this portal and you will be returned to your bodies, but you must go soon or it will be too late." Evie took a step forward but Mal stood where she was, her green eyes were pained and one could tell she was holding in her feelings.

"Mal, we need to go we have families and they need us…" Evie said quickly

"No. No E, I won't leave…" Mal looked at her mother and bit her lip "I just found you again, I won't let you push me away!"

"Mal, please my time is over you are young and you have so much to live for please go and I promise I'm not far from you."

"I said no!" Mal ran to her mother wrapping her arms around the woman's waist as her eyes began to overflow with tears, the same feeling she had gotten when her mother died began to rise from her chest. "Ever since I was a little girl, all I wanted was to have somebody love me.. and it took fifteen years and me almost dying to get you to admit that you did love me, and then you died an it was like a part of me died too." Mal took a step back her fists were clenched and her eyes were screwed closed tightly as she tried to control her emotions, "You left me! You left me and I was alone, I don't have a mother because all I wanted was you! I wanted you and that Evil Witch stole you from me, what if I forget you? What if… I forget the happiness you made me feel and the good times.. I don't want to forget that." Maleficent and Evie's faces were stained with tears as Mal continued to explain herself and release her emotions of fifteen years.

"Mal, sometimes people leave and it hurts trust me I know how much it hurts but please you and Evie have to leave, you don't belong here and I know you are worried that you will forget me but Mal… I am always going to be with you, you don't ever have to worry about that I love you and you made me so proud, I was just too blind with plans for revenge to see it then. You are going to make a wonderful Queen someday, and I will forever vow to protect you and your family. Maleficent hugged her daughter tightly before looking over to Evie and reaching out her hand for her, "You girls belong in Auradon, you girls must always stay together understand? No matter what the issue, you must promise to always work things out and never spend your life vowing revenge or thinking people owe you something. Now please, go home, live your lives and keep making me proud."

" …okay mom, I will keep making you proud and I will always remember you." Mal said softly as she sniffled and wiped her eyes before turning to Evie and taking her hand tightly.

"Lets go home Mal, lets make your mother proud." Mal nodded and the two walked through the portal together,

"Goodbye Mother." Mal said as the portal closed completely.

"Goodbye Mal" Maleficent said once the portal closed and she watched as the Purple and Blue Lanterns lit back up creating a strong bright light.

Mal and Evie gasped as they woke up in the hospital room, the long steady beeping sound was now a perfect rhythmic pattern and everyone ran inside.

"Mal! Evie, thank god you're both okay.." Aurora and Snow White both said as they hugged the girls closely.

"Thank Maleficent" Evie said as she held Mal's hand tightly

"What?" Aurora said quizzically as Mal wrapped her arms around the woman's waist and rested her head against her chest. "She sent us back, I got to say goodbye."

Aurora looked at her adoptive daughter and smiled, she hadn't seen Mal look at peace in so long so to see her this way brought her happiness. Ben walked over slowly with Uma Jay and Carlos behind him and leaned over to Kiss Mal,

"She kept her promise, and now I will keep mine."

"What was your promise?" Mal asked.

"You'll see, just rest for now and everything will be ok." Ben said quietly before shifting his gaze at Evie and Doug who was still extremely upset about what he had done. Mal watched as Doug wouldn't get close to the bed and looked as though he was going to cry as he kept his gaze away from the girls.

"Doug, look at me…" Mal said after some silence

"I..I can't. Mal" Doug said as he stared at his feet, Mal looked at Evie and nodded her head before watching Evie lift Doug's chin ever so slightly.

"Doug, you didn't do anything wrong.. Mal and I aren't mad at you, you believe that don't you?"

"I hurt you two, and you both got hurt badly, how can it not be my fault?"

"Because Doug, it wasn't you… she forced you to do those things but look at us, we are fine.. everything is fine." Mal said as Doug looked at them.

"I love you Doug, and I will always love you so don't be Dopey" Evie said as she kissed his cheek gently and looked at Dopey with a sheepish grin.

"Thank you, and I love you too Evie… you will forever be my princess." Doug smiled and laughed as he hugged Evie tightly.

"Lets let the girls rest for a while everyone, they need as much of it as possible." Queen Leah spoke regally as she ushered everyone out of the room but not before giving Mal a kiss on her forehead. Mal and Evie laid back on their beds as the room became quiet and closed their eyes as exhaustion took over.


	29. Chapter 29: New Beginnings

Six weeks after the ordeal at the hospital Mal stood silently in front of her mirror at Aurora's Castle, She still sported a few bandages on her stomach and had stitches on her lip and had been able to return home after four weeks but was still on bed rest and today would be her first day out. A knock shook her from her thoughts and Evie appeared with a small smile, the bruises and cuts had long since faded but she still had stitches above her eye and as she came closer you could still see the bandage over her shoulder.

"You look beautiful Evie as usual" Mal said as she looked at her best friend's beautiful blue summer dress with lace underskirt and paired with a pair of blue flats. Her hair was down but her bangs were tied back in a small V-braid and a small red apple clip kept it all in place, that was her best friend always fashion forward.

"Thank you Mal, why are you not ready yet? The event is about to start…" Evie looked at her purple haired friend who looked worried about something. "Talk to me M"

"today is a big day, we are officially going to become members of a family… and I can't help but think that my mother doesn't really want this."

Evie took Mal's hands in hers and smiled gently, "Mal, your mom is so proud of you and who you are becoming." Evie looked into Mal's eyes "You have been through alot, you don't think you deserve to be happy I get it… I do… but you defeated an Evil woman and you did it all by yourself, and now today you are being adopted because you deserve it this day shouldn't be about who is making who proud, today is all about you and becoming apart of a family for good."

"You're absolutely right E" Mal said with a small smirk "where did I ever get a friend like you?"

"how are you not ready yet? The event is beginning soon!"

Mal and Evie looked at each other and back at Audrey "We were getting to it, want to help me pick something to wear?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Audrey said as she looked at Evie and smiled. The girls decided on a small purple summer dress that was short in the front and long in the back with a very summery flow to it and paired it with a pair of purple flats. Evie walked behind her best friend and did her hair, using the curler to curl the front parts of her hair and tying the back in a simple bun.

Evie and Audrey stood back and smiled "Impeccable" they both said as they high fived each other.

"We better get going, don't want to be late." Audrey said as she took the girl's hands and led them down to the courtyard and stopped.

"Audrey I thought the adoption was being held at the grand hall?" Mal said as she looked at her future sister.

"oh, thats not for a few hours!" Audrey said with a small excited squeal as she hugged Mal

"Just wait right here M!" Evie said before her and Audrey ran inside leaving her alone in the courtyard, she looked around and noticed people beginning to assemble around. They all bowed or curtsied among seeing Mal who smiled nervously and curtsied back each time, she spotted Ben and Fairy godmother in the distance and ran over to them.

"Ben! Fairy godmother, whats going on?" Mal said as Ben wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"You remember that promise I told you about?" Ben said with a small mischievous grin.

"Yeah, what about it?"

Suddenly Fairy godmother stood in front of everyone, "Attention everyone! May I have your attention please." Mal watched as the crowd seemed to quiet down as fairy godmother cleared her throat and waved for her and Ben to come over.

"W..what Ben I have no idea whats going on you haven't told me-" soon Mal was standing in front of the crowd who all stood quietly waiting to hear something.

"Mal, this is a good thing I promise just be relax" Ben whispered to his girlfriend.

"six weeks ago today a terrible tragedy struck our community, we all lost people we had known all our lives whether good or evil. They were still friends,family,and loved ones…" fairy godmother had begun to speak but Mal just kept wondering what this was all about. "four individuals however, amongst the heartache and struggle still attempted to make a difference. They travelled to many places and faced much struggle but I am pleased with their bravery,strength and courage, Carlos,Jay,Uma, and King Ben are heroes not because they helped catch ten of the most feared and dangerous Villains but because through that they discovered healing and forgiveness.. so it is at this time I would like to announce that the bridge between Auradon and the Isle of the lost will forever be connected."

Murmurs were heard through the crowd until fairy godmother raised a hand, "It is about time that we change the way we look at some of these people, not all of them are monsters and most of them have suffered as much loss as us."

"What about the ten then? Will they be allowed to walk amongst us?" Queen Elsa said as she held her sister Anna's hand.

"Yes, and what about our children? Are they safe?" came Simba's voice.

"I can assure you, the ten villains in question are being dealt with and will never be able to escape. They are being moved to another Island, called the Isle of the Forgotten… they will have no magic or any form of communication with the Isle or with Auradon."

This seemed to calm the crowd as they all became silent again so fairy godmother continued to speak

"It came to my attention that one person whom was considered the worst of the worst had done something so noble and heroic that she deserved something more."

Mal looked up and over at Fairy godmother and the behind her as Evie and Audrey wheeled out a big tall thing that was draped with a purple tarp to hide it. She didn't realize that she was squeezing Ben's hand a little too tightly. Ben looked at her and rubbed her back with his other hand however which seemed to calm her a bit, Fairy godmother turned to Mal and held her hand out for her to take which she did gently.

"Mal, Ben told me a few weeks ago that he had made a promise to your mother… and that promise was that we the people of Auradon would never let you forget her, and so…" Fairy godmother looked at the two girls and nodded as the tarp was pulled off of the object to reveal a bronze statue of the Dark fairy herself. Mal let out a shuddery gasp as tears sprang to her eyes,

"This statue will forever remain here in this very courtyard where you and your friend eat lunch, so that you will never forget her and neither will we."

Mal looked at the statue and read the engraving on the plaque

 ** _ _ **Maleficent**__**

 ** _ _ **Fairy-Mother-Hero**__**

The purple haired girl felt a hand on her shoulder and she immediately began to cry turning around to hug Ben tightly. "You did this for her?"

"No, Mal… I did this for you also.." He said as he held her in his arms, the crowd's cheers soon seemed to quiet down as fairy godmother announced that the adoption even would take place in the grand hall. Ben took Mal's hand and soon Audrey,Evie,Jay,Carlos,Uma, and Doug joined to walk to the event together.

A few hours later a large crowd was standing in the grand hall as Princess Aurora,Princess Jasmine,Anita and Princess Ariel stood beside their significant others in front of everyone. Audrey and Queen Leah stood to the side as Carlos, Jay, Uma Mal and Evie stood in front of their prospective parents facing the crowd. Princess Melody walked up to Fairy godmother and handed her the wand before stepping off to the side with Queen Leah and Audrey.

"Good Evening All, tonight nobody is unwelcome to this marvelous occasion as we officially connected Auradon and the Isle today and now we welcome five courageous and truly brave heroes into families who will care for them as their own." Fairy godmother turned to face the teens and smiled softly as she stepped in front of Jay first she raised her wand high in the air "Jay, Biological son of Jafar… You are being adopted by Princess Jasmine and Prince Aladdin, do you agree with the decision as after this you will be their child."

Jay looked out at the crowd and spotted Jafar who stood tall but instead of frowning he was actually smiling which gave Jay the courage to nod his head "I do, I agree,"

"Then I now announce the splendid arrival of Prince Jay of Agrabah!" Fairy godmother waved her wand and suddenly a crown was placed on his head as well as a royal sash with the royal colors. Jay was hugged by his new parents and soon the attention fell on Carlos who seemed nervous as he watched Cruella carefully.

"Carlos De Vil, the biological Son of Cruella De Vil… you will be adopted by Anita and Roger and although not royalty you will be treated as such as you hold the medal of heroism thanks to King Simba, Do you Agree to this decision?"

The room seemed to become quiet as all the people seemed to vanish and he was alone with just his mother, her face was contorted with pain but she seemed happy like truly happy and this was enough for him. "Yes, I agree with the decision"

"Excellent! I Welcome to you all Carlos Radcliffe honorary Prince of the Pride lands" Carlos beamed as he was hugged by his new parents as well, as the attention went on to the next person.

Fairy godmother smiled at Uma and at Ariel and Eric before speaking "Uma, Biological daughter of Ursula… You went through much heartache and you are being adopted by Princess Ariel and Prince Eric… Do you agree with this" Uma didn't have anybody to worry about but she was still worried, what if they didn't accept her. Her worries soon left however when Melody smiled at her, she had always wanted a sister to protect and now she had one she wasn't about to pass up the opportunity

"Yes, I agree"

"Then It is with great pride that I introduce you all to Princess Uma of Atlantica!" Fairy godmother's wand once again was waved and a teal colored tiara was placed on the young girls head as Melody came running over to hug her new sister. Fairy godmother looked over at Mal and Evie and smiled

"You girls, have been through alot and there are many traumas…." She turned to face Evie first and looked at Princess Snow and Prince Ferdinand for assistance,

"Evie, I can erase the memories of Grimhilde from your mind or we can continue with your path to recovery which will most likely be long but I'm sure you can do it." Evie felt the eyes on her, it was true half the time she was afraid to close her eyes for fear of this all being a sick dream or one of Grimhilde's games but the woman was her mother and even though she tried killing her twice she didn't want to forget the woman.

"Thank you fairy godmother, but I would rather work on my problems with my parents and my best friends."

Fairy godmother nodded and smiled "It is my honor then to announce the arrival of Princess Evie the daughter of Snow White and Prince Ferdinand." Evie grinned as a ruby red tiara was placed on her head by fairy godmother.

"Last but not least, Mal…I assume you don't wish to forget what Grimhilde did?" fairy godmother said out of respect. Mal held Evie's hand and smiled "It wouldn't be fair to my best friend to have her face this battle alone."

Fairy godmother beamed and nodded her head as she placed a purple gem tiara on top of Mal's head. "I now announce the Arrival of Princess Mal, daughter of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip and the granddaughter of Queen Leah." Fairy godmother turned to the five teens and their families and waved her wand once more

"Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!" Fairy godmother Exclaimed as a rainbow appeared over their heads, "Everyone I give you the newest royals of Auradon!"

The crowd erupted in cheers as Mal,Evie,Uma,Jay and Carlos hugged their new families.


	30. Chapter 30: Happily Ever After

3 years later:

Mal woke up and rubbed her eyes and walked over to her window, she smiled as the sun rose over the trees and she quickly got dressed throwing on a purple t shirt and a pair of black leggings. She tied her hair back in a pony tail and hopped on one foot as she put on her shoes, She grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs into the royal dining hall where her family had sat down for breakfast.

"Hey guys, can't stop for breakfast.. Audrey c'mon or you'll miss it!" Mal said as she took her sister's hand. Aurora cleared her throat and the two girls grinned sheepishly as they ran back to the table.

"Bye Mom" Mal said giving Aurora a small kiss on the cheek before walking over to her grandmother and doing the same.

"See you later Grammy!" Mal said as she once again grabbed Audrey's hand and rushed out of the castle entrance where Ben Jay and Carlos were already waiting.

"It's about time you two got here, Princesses or not you shouldn't keep your friends waiting." Carlos said with a grin.

"Oh Ha Ha, we had to tell our mom we were leaving." Audrey said as the group walked towards the royal limo, "Evie and Uma are going to meet us there…" Ben said as he held his girlfriends hand. She sat quietly thinking of how far they had come from three years ago, It took a lot of work to even feel safe enough to walk outside alone. The Limo drove slowly past Maleficent's statue which still stood tall and was polished every day, the trees had long since grown back and Auradon was looking back to normal although now once in a while you could still spot a Villain walking around, They weren't called Villains anymore though now they were heroes for all they did that day three years ago. The car came to a stop as they stepped out and Mal immediately ran over to Evie and hugged her,

"are you girls sure your ready for this?" Jay asked skeptically as they looked up at Castle Beast which had been refurbished and looked almost new except for the tower which was too damaged and still remained the same.

"Yeah, if we don't do this now who knows when we ever will?" Mal said as she looked at Evie who nodded in response.

"And besides, Jiminy Cricket said it is better for us to face our fears head on and with friends" Evie remarked just as Doug came running over and took Evie's hand in his. The group of friends nodded and began their way into the castle, Evie and Mal paused for a moment as if reliving some of what happened but they kept going until the group stopped at the door to the tower which nobody was supposed to go in.

The girls smiled at each other and pushed the door open, the overpowering smell of fire mixed with blood filled their noses and they all covered their mouths and tried not to breathe as they looked around the room. Evie walked forward and looked down at where she was standing, she jumped back slightly once she realized she was standing in the same spot she had sacrificed herself in but Doug was right there to comfort her and explain she was safe. Mal however seemed lost as she looked around, her eyes stopped on one particular spot and she heard each terrifying scream and relived when her mother took her last breath. She took a step back and tripped over something but was caught by Ben who helped her before she fell,

"What was that?" Mal said softly as she knelt down and went through the burnt rubble only to pick up a small ring with a big black diamond. She remembered that ring, and when she put it on she smiled at her friends with tears in her eyes, although they weren't tears of pain or tears of sadness… these were tears of happiness for she had found something that had belonged to her mother not knowing that Ben had put it there many years ago in hopes that Mal would return there to find it.

"Why don't we go have some lunch at the Maleficent Statue huh? I could order food from Papa Louie's pizzeria." Ben said as he took his girlfriends hand in his.

"yeah, lets go eat… maybe it would be good to turn this old tower into something useful… or just destroy it all together."

"I'll look into that, c'mon lets go have some lunch and have a good day." The group nodded as they all headed out of the room one final time, The room was demolished a few weeks later which was strangely bittersweet for Mal and Evie. The group of friends sat together under the maleficent statue while they enjoyed pizza and told stories of their latest adventures. Uma had been learning how to swim with a mermaid tail instead of tentacles, while Jay had his first royal meeting about money on the Isle of the Lost. Carlos had been spending the weekends with Simba and teaching the smaller lion cubs how to treat other animals while also juggling school and caring for 101 dalmatian puppies. Evie opened her own fashion line called Evie's 4 Hearts and Mal was to be engaged to Ben and was soon to become Queen of Auradon. The teens all looked up as Cruella Jafar and Captain Hook walked over along with Harry and his sister CJ, Captain Hook had been alright after all and had actually wounded Ursula before she swam away. Harry smiled at the teens and thanked them all for helping them on the Isle.

"There is still alot to be done, but we hope that soon everybody in Auradon and on the Isle of the Lost will be happy and content… How's the Wifi?" Mal smirked

"It's great" Harry laughed as Carlos and Jay talked with Cruella and Jafar, everything was looking up for Auradon and that was just the beginning. Mal looked up at her mother's statue and smiled before mouthing thank you to it, she had finally been able to make her mother proud and that is all she needed to know for she knew her mother would always be looking out for her.

The End

* * *

 **And this Concludes Where is Evie, Thank you to Everyone who left Reviews or Favorited and Followed my Story, This was my first and longest story to write and IT was such a journey and just thank you all!**


End file.
